


Destiny 2 Romances

by ilego



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Multi, Sixsome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilego/pseuds/ilego
Summary: Contains stories about a guardian’s adventures with before/after/during the time with his wife Anna BrayRemastered and tile update coming soon
Relationships: Ana Bray/Male Guardian, Ana Bray/Reader, Male Guardian/Amanda Holliday, Male guardian/suraya Hawthorne, female awoken warlock/female human titan/reader, male Guardian/Eris morn, male guardian/Mara sov, male guardian/efrideet, male guardian/elsie bray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Shared shower

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader X Ana Bray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter remastered

The strike had gone as planned

Nokris in the ground and the ritual stopped

The only issue was the newfound stench of hive guts coating your armor

As you got close to the Bray Facility to report the success to Ana your ghost perked up

“Even I can smell it and I don’t have a nose”

“So, you’ve smelled worse, remember the power plant on titan?” You say wondering why it cares 

“Well if I can smell it, *She* definitely will” it says while staring at you

“She?, you mean Ana”

“Yes I’ve seen the way you look at her, and her... features”

“What she’s got some nice... features”

“ Well if you want to get to see those features more clearly maybe you should start by cleaning up when your around her, for example not reeking of hive intestines”

“What’s the point?” You say “ all she ever does is work on Rasputin, she probably died the first time from spending to much time on him”

“Well you’ll never know if you don’t put in some effort” your ghost seems pretty proud of himself for his advice

“Nah, Her and I both have more important things to focus on, but if she makes a move on me I’ll gladly accept”

“Okay...” your ghost says while seeming kind of sad

You pull up to the facility and start walking up the steps to a sight you never thought you’d be lucky enough to see...

Ana bray almost completely naked save for a sports bra and some short shorts

“Hey, guardian” she shouts with her usual happiness, completely unaware that she was giving you the biggest hard on you’ve ever had

“Hey Ana” you say back, trying to act normal

“What’s with the, uhh” you say while motioning to her barley clothed body

“Oh!” She says

“I was just changing out of my clothes after an accident in the lab with some hive larvae, let’s just say that they don’t mix well with pure hydrogen”

“Speaking of hive” she says “ how’d the strike go?”

“Well we won’t be seeing much more of Nokris” you say 

“Unfortunately it had a similar ending to your larvae experiment” your ghost remarks

“Oh well that’s ok” she says “ I was just about to hop in one of the showers, I already have them warming up”

“Okay you say” trying to hide your boner behind your gun “ sounds good”

10 minutes later

“Okay, I got this” you say to yourself “I just have to keep calm and not get another boner”

“Right that should be easy, it’s not like I’m gonna see her naked or anythi-“

You are cut off by the shock of seeing Ana fully nude in the locker room

“Hey guardian” she says waving to you causing her tits to shake

“Hey Ana” you say while trying to avert your eyes

“It’s fine if you look you’re gonna be seeing a lot more of it”

“Excuse me?” You say

“Well it turns out we only have one working shower and Zavala needs is both back at the tower ASAP” she says before bending over giving you a clear view of her ass

“Alright” you say realizing how hard it’s going to be not to get hard

“Well get it off guardian” she says motioning to your hive covered armor

“Right” you say as your armor drops to the floor

“Damn” she remarks looking at your crotch

“How big is it” she asks getting closer to it

“Ummm I dunno, it’s not like I measured it before”

She leans down next to your penis and looks at it

She gets so close to it you can feel her breath against your shaft

“ looks to be about six inches flaccid, probably about eight inches hard” she looks impressed and the asks “shall we”

You both enter the shower and start to wash the hive off

“Ughh” she groans “ hey guardian could you get this spot on my back” she says pointing to her lower back right above her ass

“Umm sure” you reply not quite sure what to do other than scrub her back

You start to scrub when she says “lower”

You move your hands down a few inches and the she says “lower” again

You move your hands down further and are now almost scrubbing her ass before she says “a little bit more”

You may as well be groping her at this point as you are rubbing her ass cheeks with soap and watching as they jiggle and clap together

There was no avoiding it now, your dick had gotten hard from rubbing her ass “oh fuck” you think as you realize that if she turns around she’ll probably kick you out and never speak with you again

“Why’d you stop” she asks

“Oh sorry I lost focus”

“It’s ok” she says “keep rubbing”

You continue to massage her ass under the guise of cleaning it

You watched as the water droplets rolled down her cheeks and onto her thighs as you scrubbed her assets

“I think it’s clean” she says before starting to turn

She turns around and sees your massive dick hanging there

“I’m sorry” you state sadly

“It’s just, you’re so pretty and-“

She cuts you off by fiercely kissing you

She pulls you so close to where you can feel her soaked tits and hard nipples pressed against your chest 

She proceeds to push herself farther into eventually putting you against the wall

She closes her thighs around your dick and starts grinding back and forth without ever breaking the kiss

She keeps moving faster and faster all while still kissing you

“Holy shit” you think “is this really happening?, is she seriously thigh-fucking me right now, ugh they’re so soft and warm”

After about two minutes of her thigh-fucking you cum between her thighs and moan as she finally lets you out of the kiss

“What was that?” You ask

“Fun” she says

“Are the other showers really?”

“Broken, no”

“And Zavala?”

“Never called a meeting”

“ why do all of this when you could have just asked me to have sex with you?”

“Please” she says “if I didn’t force this on you, you would have never said yes, you were always to worried about us not being friends after”

“ you’re probably right” you say 

“We should do this again sometime but for now I should-“ you reach for the shower door but hear it lock as you touch the handle

You turn around and see her holding a device

“Where were you keeping that?”

“Somewhere I think you belong”

She leans against the wall reaching back and spreading her ass

“Fuck it” you say giving in to your desires

You walk up behind her and spread her pussy with your tip before she stops you 

“Guardian, it’s not a race, take your time and enjoy me” she says looking at you with lust in her eyes

You stop pressing against her pussy and instead line your cock up with her asshole

“I figured you’d want to fuck me there, considering how much you stare at it” she says as you push into her ass

“You knew I was staring?” You say worried she was offended

“Of course, when I had you rubbing me, I was hoping you’d just push me against the wall and have your way with me” she says as you thrust into her ass

“Are you happy now?” You ask her as you have trouble holding back your orgasm

“Very” she says as you pull out and cum on her ass

You watch as the shower washes away your orgasm leaving Ana’s ass perfectly clean

“How about you make me happier?” She says reaching back and spreading her pussy

You got down on your knees and put you face between her legs

“Ooooh” she moaned as you stuck your tongue into her

Her soft butt pressed against your face as you ate her out causing you to get hard again

You felt her tense up as she orgasmed

She turns to look at you, red in the face from the pleasure

“Got any left in the tank?” She says turning to you huffing

“For you?” You say

You lift her up by her thighs and put her back against the wall

“Always” you say before kissing her

“Fuck me guardian” she says with a look of lust in her eyes

You line up your dick with her entrance and slowly push it in watch her bit her lips and moan as your cock slowly spreads her pussy

You pull out slowly and the thrust back in hard starting a rhythm as your skin slapping against hers and her cheeks clapping against the wall become louder than the shower water against the tile 

Feeling her tight warm folds mold around your cock almost got you to cum immediately but you were able to hold out for another five minutes

“I’m gonna cum Ana” you say between breaths 

“Do it inside, fill me up guardian” she says as your cock starts to twitch inside her

You unload what feels like ounces of cum inside of her and feel her tremble and shake as she reaches her climax alongside you

You pull out and see you dick soaked in cum as you and Ana slowly sink to the shower floor

“I’ll get that” she says as she starts to suck your dick and clean off both hers, and your own cum

Her head comes off of your dick and she looks pleased with herself 

“We sure do taste good” she remarks before leaning her head on your shoulder and dozing off despite the shower you slowly start to join her as you place your hand on her thigh and fall asleep

You wake up the next morning nude in the shower with your gear, now cleaned in a neatly folded pile in front of you

You put on your clothes and find your way back to the lobby 

Ana was standing there, once again dressed in her white jacket and black pants

You walk up to her as another guardian receives a bounty and walks off

“Hey” you say to her, only able to think of the night before

“Hey~” she says back to you smiling

“So about last night-“ you try to say to her

“I know, it was fantastic!” She says sounding ecstatic 

“I’m looking forward to doing it more” she says with her smiling turning flirty

“More?” You say in surprise

“Well if you’d want...” she says sounding less confident now

You think on it for a moment

“I’d love that” you say to her

She smiles before running up to you and hugging you before kissing you on the cheek

“We are gonna have so much fun!” She says before walking back to her work

They had no idea...


	2. The Queens Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Mara Sov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter remastered

After doing work for Petra around the city you were finally able to activate the oracle engine and speak with the queen for the first time in years 

After fending off some taken outside of the engine you walk up to it and admire the architecture 

“Beautiful right?” Your ghost says

“Yeah I sure wish Ana was here to see this” you reply thinking of fun it would have been to go on a date here

“After the prison of Elders was destroyed a lot of prisoners fled to the lost sectors on mars, she’ll be busy for a bit”

“Well maybe I could help-“

“No!” Your ghost says strongly “ she can handle mars but the dreaming city needs your help”

You think for a moment before replying

“You’re right, but let’s get this done quick so we can get back to her”

“Can I stay hidden this time?” Your ghost asks

“I’m not the biggest fan of being stuffed inside her”

“Do you have any idea how many guardians would give their light to be in your place?”

“Let’s just go, I don’t want to think about it anymore” it says before shivering

You walk into the engine room and up the steps before seeing one of the techeuns

“What business do you have here guardian” she asks while inspecting you

“I’m here to see the queen” you respond

You hand her the purple crystal and she nods while activating the engine

The purple balls whir to life and light up spinning all around the room

The machine slowly comes to a halt and a portal opens and you leap into it and suddenly find yourself in an awoken throne room

“Hello guardian”

You look across the throne room and see the awoken queen sitting with her legs crossed

“Good to see you again” she says while eyeing you

“Your majesty” you say while bowing

“Oh please” she says while rolling her eyes “no need for that when you and I are the only ones here”

You look around the room and see that she’s right “where exactly is here?” You ask while looking at her dress

“My ascendant plane” she states getting up from her throne

“With how many powerful allies I have are you really surprised?”

“I suppose not” you say as she walks closer

“Now guardian, is it true what I’ve heard? That you killed my little brother *and* my ahamkara?”

“How do you know that?” You ask

“Answer me” she says in a commanding voice

You think back to when you and Petra shot Uldren and then to when you and your fire team slew the wish dragon

“Yes” you state bluntly

To your surprise she says “thank you”

“What?”

“He had gone mad and needed to be put out of his misery, that dragon was the reason for his madness and as such needed to be punished”

She is now less than a foot away from you

“I’m not mad at you, if anything I think you deserve a reward”

She quickly grabbed you by the face and gave you a kiss

You pulled away and tried to get a word in “I-“

But she quickly regained control and started kissing you again

She moved one of her hands from your face and started to rub you dick through your pants and you are finally able to get out of her grip

“Wow” you say out surprise

“Did you enjoy that?” she says seductively while sauntering towards you

“I have a girlfriend” you say while regaining your breath

“Ah yes the Bray woman” she says while taking off her clothes

“I remember seeing you two together, it was... cute” 

upon finishing her thought she was down to nothing but her dark purple lace bra and panties which quickly joined her other clothes in a pile on the floor

“How did you see us?” You ask wondering what else she may have seen

“That’s my little secret” she says smirking

“It doesn’t matter I’m not going to have sex with you, like I said I have a-“

“Girlfriend, I know, however if you want to see her again I suggest you forget about your loyalty”

“Don’t you dare threaten her!”

“Oh I’m not threatening her” she says rubbing your chest and putting your arm between her boobs

“I’m simply saying that if you want to leave here you have to make me cum”

She starts to take off your armor

“This is my ascendant plane and therefore it listens to me” she motions to the large room behind her

“And I won’t let you out of it until I’ve had my fun”

“So what’ll it be? Remain loyal and never see her again, or have some fun with me and be back in bed with her by morning?”

You think on it for a moment before answering

“Fine”

“Good” she says “follow me”

You watch her hips sway from side to side as she walks away and think “if Ana and I weren’t dating this would be so awesome, hell if this had happened anytime but now this would be amazing I’m literally going to fuck royalty”

“Come on guardian” she says now kneeling on a pillow

You walk over to her while finishing taking off your clothes

As your dick falls out of your pants she looks pleased

“So that’s the cock she won’t shut up about, ugh “oH iTs So BiG gAuRdIaN” it is but still shut up and cum already”

“You’ve watched us have sex?!”

“I can only think about Shaxx’s and my time together so many times before it’s boring”

She stares at you dick for a moment

“Now bring that thing over here”

“How will this help you cum” you ask just wanting to get this over with

“No foreplay guardian? it’s like you’ve never done this before”

Upon finishing her remark she took your eight inches in one go and looks at you seductively

“God I wish this didn’t feel so good” you think as she runs her tongue up and down your shaft while looking you in the eyes 

She starts playing with your balls in one hand while grabbing your back with the other and forcing your cock farther down her throat

“Her throat is so tight” you think as your cock starts to twitch

She notices this and starts speeding up and twirling her tongue around your dick before you shoot a load down her throat 

She downs the load in a second and smugly states “now was that so bad? Now it’s your turn”

She moves up to her throne and opens her legs for you to eat her out

You shrug as you move your head between her legs and proceed to shove your tongue into her dark purple folds

“Oh guardian” she moans while leaning her head back and curling her toes, Ana had taught you some things since you’ve been with her

Mara tasted strangely good almost sweet but you weren’t doing this for pleasure, your life quite literally depended on it

You speed up the pace licking up and down her pussy and watch as she starts to squirm 

You reach around her and grip her soft purple ass before pushing your face deeper into her

As you continued to tongue-fuck the queen her soft purple thighs slowly gripped your head as you ate her out

you begin to think that this is it but she quickly shoved your head out of her pussy and closes her legs

“What the hell?!” You scream

“I’m not done yet” she says bluntly As she gets out of her throne 

“Sit” she says motioning to her throne

You reluctantly sit down and watch as she gets back on her knees

“What? Another blowjob?” You ask just wanting to be free

“Nothing so quaint” she says as she wraps her tits around your cock

“Oh” you moan as the massive purple globes move up and down your shaft

They were a little bigger than Ana’s but didn’t feel as good

She must have noticed your unsatisfied look because she moved her head down and started licking the top of your cock while rubbing her tits along your shaft 

“Tell me guardian...” she says

“Did you ever imagine me doing such lewd things with you?” She says before teasing the tip of your cock with her tongue

“N-no” you stammer out as you try not to cum

“Be honest” she says giving you a look knowing you were lying

“Maybe once or twice” you say thinking back

“What did you imagine doing with me?” She asks as she continues to rub her tits on your cock

“I imagined fucking you until you didn’t have that smug look on your face” you say looking in the eyes

She responds with a “hmph” before lowering her head to finish you off

your dick starts to twitch again as she lifts her head up and opens her mouth as her face and tits get soaked in your cum

“Glad to see you’re more open to some fun”

“Hard not to cum when you are getting Titfucked” you say recovering after the cumshot

“All right now time for the final round” she says getting you off of her throne and then bending over

“I won’t let you fuck my pussy” she says reaching back and spreading her ass

“What are you a virgin?” You ask surprised that she wasn’t railed by half her royal guard

“No I just don’t want to make it too easy on you” she says while smiling smugly

“Fine” you say as you line your cock up with her asshole

You slowly push your way inside hearing her grunt as her tight ass strangles your dick

“Oh and one more thing guardian” she asks looking back at you

“Make sure to cum on my ass not inside, if you do I’ll keep you here another week” she smiles as she turns to face the back of her throne

You go back to work as you pump your cock into her ass watching her purple cheeks shake as you thrust harder and harder into the awoken queen

You place your hands on her plump purple ass and grip her cheeks as you thrust into the queens ass

“Handsy much?” She says as you continue to grip her ass

“If your going to keep me here, I’m at least going to enjoy it” you respond as you grip tighter

You feel your cock start to twitch so you pull it out and spray your cum all over her ass and back

“That felt good guardian but I still haven’t cum” she says sounding bored

You don’t even respond before starting to pump into her now cum covered ass

A few minutes later you cum on her ass again and the go right back to slamming your cock into her ass

You couldn’t lie to yourself you were enjoying this, watching her ass move and slap against you as you pushed your cock deep inside her tight ass but you kept focused on getting out

You continued to fuck her for another few minutes before cumming on her again

“Damn guardian, three times, you must like me more than her”

That sent you over the edge, you grabbed her by her thighs and slammed your cock as deep as it could go causing her to moan loudly

You continued to ram her ass watching as you caught glimpses of her tits bouncing out from her sides each time your dick slammed into her

She moaned loudly as you were about to cum and proceeded to orgasm all over your legs

As you pulled out to cum on her ass one last time but she moved back causing your dick to re-enter her ass and shoot your load inside as you fall backwards onto the floor

“Well guardian, looks like you’ll be here another week” she says moving her cum soaked ass off of your dick

“You cheated” you say loudly

“You cum, I leave! That was the deal!”

“I also said that if you came inside my ass you would have to stay another week”

She spreads her ass cheeks again to show the cream pie you left in her ass

“Looks like you came inside to me”

She walks over to her throne with the cum from in and on her ass leaking all over the floor

“We can either spend it fucking or with you giving me dirty looks”

She crosses her legs

“Your choice”

You

Were

Done

You quickly walk up to her and turn her around slamming your cock into her pussy

“Ooh!” She moans as you shove your cock harder and harder into her soaking wet cunt

“Guardian what are you- ahhh!” She tries to speak but is it off by her own moans

You ram your dick in and out constantly not giving her a moments rest as the queens pussy griped your cock

“So I take it we’ll be enjoying this week then?” She asks smiling

“One of us will” you say as you thrust deeper into her

“Don’t cum inside guardian, I mean it! I’m not on the-“

She trails off as you pull you dick out of her pussy with a trail of cum dripping from her womanhood

You pull her off her throne, laying her on the floor in front of you and placing your cock between her ass cheeks

“G-guardian w-what are you-“ she says before you start using her ass to jerk you off

You begin to massage her ass as you run your dick up and down her cheeks feeling every inch of her soft purple skin

You move faster and faster before cumming all over her back and even getting some in her hair

“Whoops” you say sarcastically as you sit her up to face fuck her

You lean her against the throne and start shoving your dick which was now soaked in both of your juices down her throat

She was just as tight as before but this time you weren’t being gentle 

You grabbed her by the back of the head and forced her to take all of your dick

As you were about to cum you pulled out of her throat and sprayed your load all over her face before finding a new hole to fuck

You lifted her up so her back is on the seat of her throne and hold her legs at your sides as you line up your cock with her dripping pussy

“G-guardian” she stammers as she watches you get ready to slam her pussy again

It was too late you already started to thrust inside 

With how tight she was it didn’t take long for you to cum 

You fill her cunt with another load and keep pumping until you cum again

You cum in her until it looks like she’s barley awake and then you finally pull out

“A-are you done?” she asks pushing herself up

“Not quite” you say

You grab her legs and bend her knees over your shoulders giving you the perfect angle of her ass

You shove your dick into her ass for the fifth time that night and ravage it cumming inside it until your balls are completely empty

You drop her legs and they land in they puddle of cum and sweat on the floor

“Let me go or I keep going” you say standing over her cum soaked body

“F-Fine” she says waving her hand and opening a portal out

You get your armor on and are about to leave when you look back to see her asleep, covered in cum, lying in a pool of both of your juices


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader X Ana Bray x Mara Sov

You paced the halls of the tower wondering how you would explain it to Ana

“Just tell her the truth” your ghost chimes in seeing the worry on your face

“What?” You say with worry “that I screwed the awoken queen, quite a few times actually!” 

“I’m sure she’ll understand” your ghost says trying to console you

“Yes the first times, when I was being forced to have sex to ever see her again” you pause for a moment holding your forehead “but the whole fucking her until she lets me out thing where I came in her more in ten minutes than I have in my whole life”

“You were trying to get back to her” the little ball says still trying to calm you down

You take a few breathes before responding

“You’re right, as much as I enjoyed it, it was purely to get out of her realm” you say trying to calm yourself down

“Maybe leave out the part about enjoying it” it says

“Right” you say as you walk off towards Ana’s room

“Just tell her the truth” you say to yourself

“Right, the truuUUU-“ your ghost yells as it’s pulled into a supply closet

“Ghost!” you yell as you throw the door open

“Who the hel-“ you stop short as you realize who it is

“Hey babe” Ana says while rubbing your ghost between her boobs

“Please let me go” it says while trying to push its way out

“Aww but you feel so good between the girls” she pouts while rubbing him more 

“And in other places” she smirks

“C’mon let him go” you say while pulling him out from between her tits

“Thank you” you ghost says before disappearing

“Why do you insist on using him as a sex toy” you ask while embracing her

“ like I said, it feels good to rub him” she stares at you for a moment “ like someone else I know”

You are happy for a moment before remembering what you wanted to tell her

“Ana I need to talk to you about something” you say in a somber tone

“Oh I need to talk to you about something too” she says smiling

She zips her jacket and opens the door 

“let’s go, I’ll talk on the way” she says holding the door for you

You both leave the closet and walk off towards her room

“ you remember that awoken queen that went missing during the taken war” she asks suddenly

Your heart just about stops upon the subject shifting to Mara

“Umm yea” you say while starting to sweat

“Well I was thinking that with how many people she must have had connections with she may have been able to make a throne world like some of the hive gods” she says with a huge smile

“Umm yeah” you say worried

“And I was thinking of the type of power she must have in that world would be insane, she’d be able to keep anyone there as long as she wanted “ she says while still smiling

“You’re probably right” you say thinking back to Mara doing exactly that to you

“When did you learn all of this about ascendant planes?” You ask as you walk up to her room

“Oh me and a friend have been talking” she says as she opens the door to Mara sitting in the bed wearing nothing but lingerie

“Hello guardian” says seductively

“Oh god what are you doing here?” You say worried she’s gonna pull you into her throne world again

“Oh I was just telling your girlfriend here about our little adventure in my throne world, did you know I got him to cum 15 times?” Mara says looking to Ana then you

“Really?” Ana says looking at you

“I’m sorry Ana” you say sincerely

“She said I couldn’t leave until I got her to-“ Ana cuts you off

“Cum?” She says holding her hips

“I know” she says

“She told me everything, like how after she was gonna keep you from me for a week,  
You fucked her until she broke”

“Yes” Mara chimes in “ it was few hours of me lying in a pool of your cum before I could stand up” 

She rubs her ass

“My holes are still sore”

“I’m mad at you for two things guardian” 

“Her doing things I haven’t gotten to do with you yet, and you not inviting me” she says suggestively 

“I say that we punish him first what do you say Mara?” Ana asks looking to the awoken queen

“I like that idea” Mara says removing her undergarments 

Ana pushes you into a chair and begins stripping off her jacket leaver her bare breasts exposed

Mara then gets up off the bed and starts helping Ana with her pants and as she pulls them down you notice that Ana wasn’t wearing any panties

“Someone’s exited” you say while you watch the awoken queen struggle to get the pants off over Ana’s ass

“Yeah you” Ana replies pointing to the boner growing in your shorts

Mara finally gets Ana’s pants down and promptly  
Puts her tongue between Ana’s pussy lips

You start getting up to join the fun but Ana quickly pushes you back down

“This is a viewing only experience” she says as she pushes Mara’s face in between her legs

“Ohh” Ana moans “for now”

You were perfectly fine with watching this go down you started to remove your own armor and pull out your dick and start jerking off to the show

“None of that either!” Ana says sternly

“If you cum before I say, I will break up with you”

You quickly stop stroking your dick not wanting to risk it as Mara nibbles on Ana’s clit

Ana moves Mara’s face further into her pussy as Mara starts to pick up the pace, swirling her tongue around inside the female guardian 

“Cumming!” Ana yells as she holds the back of Mara’s head forcing her to swallow all of her juices

“You taste delicious” Mara remarks before licking the remaining juice off of Ana’s thighs

“Thanks, now tell me again what you and my boyfriend did together” she asks sitting her nude body on the bed

“Well first I deep throated him while playing with his balls” Mara said as sat down next to Ana

“Then he ate me out” she says while putting her fingers between Ana’s legs

“After that I tit-fucked him while licking the tip of his cock” she says as Ana slides her fingers inside of her

“Then we moved on to anal, where he must have came about four times” she says while getting fingered by Ana and fingering Ana

“After I told him he would be stuck there for another week it kind of blurs together but from what I recall he fucked my pussy then used my asscheeks to jerk himself off, after that he leaned me against my throne and skull fucked me, before lifting up my legs and railing my pussy again before, umm, I actually can’t remember the last part” she says while thinking

“ I came in your ass until you let me go” you state remembering her passed out in a pool of cum

“Oh yeah, that’s right”

“I was wondering where all of this came from” she says as stands up and shows her still cum filled asshole to you and Ana

“Damn” Ana says

“have you ever filled me up that much?” Ana says sounding kind of jealous

“I’ll do it right now if you let me “you state standing up

“No No” Ana says as her and Mara get down on their knees

“We have other plans” Ana says as Mara starts sucking your balls

“The three of us are going to do everything you and her did but the only catch is neither of you can cum until I say so

After giving you the explanation Ana joins Mara in playing with your dick

Both of them run their tongues up and down the sides of your shaft while groping your ball-sack

Mara lowers her head as she starts to suck your balls with Ana deep-throating your cock

This was the hardest thing you had ever done

Not cumming while the two hottest women you had ever met were sucking your cock

You could feel that you were about to cum and Ana saw this and got Mara to stop

“Not yet” Ana says as she moves back to the bed and spreaders her legs

“Guardian down there” she says pointing between her thighs

You move between her legs and start to move your tongue around inside of her soaking folds

“Mara” she moans “I have a job for you up here” she says while holding one of her tits out for the awoken queen to suck

Without a second of hesitation the awoken queen takes Ana’s tit in her mouth and begins to suck with Ana moaning in response to the sucking and nibbling

After a few minutes of this and sprays her juices into your mouth

“Don’t swallow them yet” she says

“Share some with the queen”

You get up off the floor and start making out with Mara transferring Ana’s juices between each other’s mouths

“Thanks guardian” Mara before licking her lips

“I was still thirsty”

“Now for the main event” Ana says while reaching under her bed and pulling out a strap on 

“Oh no” you say knowing that this was too good to be true

“It’s not for you” Ana says before handing it to Mara 

“It’s for me” she says as Mara puts it on

“Guardian if you wouldn’t mind could you put your cock in my ass” she says while spreading her ass

“And Mara you know what to do” 

Mara promptly shoves the rubber dick into Ana’s pussy while you shove your dick in Ana’s ass

“Feel free to cum as many time as you please guardian” she says before looking at Mara

“You however still have to wait”

You and the queen both start thrusting into Ana’s holes causing her tits and ass to bounce

With all of the teasing they had been doing you were finally able to unleash a load inside of her and it was the best feeling ever

Clearly Ana agreed and came right alongside you

“Aww cumming together” how romantic Mara says still thrusting inside Ana

“Shut it slut” Ana says before looking back at you

“Other hole babe” she says motioning for you and Mara to switch

You both switch sides with you stick your dick in Ana’s pussy and Mara roughly shoving the strap-on up her ass

You and Ana start to make out all while keeping up the pace

You keep thrusting inside her for another minute before you both reach your climax again you filling up her womb and her spraying your crotch

“Can I cum yet” Mara asks taking the cum covered strap on out of Ana’s ass

“Lie down Mara” Ana says motioning to the bed 

Mara lies down and spreads her legs

“I’ll get down here babe, you give her girls some attention” she says before plunging her tongue into Mara cunt

As Ana begins to eat her out you start to fondle and suck on Mara’s big purple tits

She clearly liked how it felt because she begins to jerk you off while you suck on her boobs

After about five minutes you and mar climax with her spraying Ana’s face and you unloading onto the side of her thigh

Ana’s face now has a sick look of satisfaction

“Now Mara, when did I say you could cum?”

Mara all of a sudden gets a look of panic across her face 

“Please no, I’m sorry” Mara says panicked 

“Don’t give it to him please”

“Give what to me” you ask confused

Ana reaches into her bedside drawer and pulls out a pink and white pill

“Eat this guardian” she says putting it between your teeth

You chew and swallow the pill and for about a minute nothing happens but all of a sudden your dick grows rapidly with another two inches added in length and one added in girth making your dick about ten inches long and two inches wide

Mara looks on in horror thinking off all the places that thing is going to be shoved

“It’s a temporary steroid guardian” Ana says sounding proud of her self

“Your dick will stay like that until you cum about twelve times, after that it should return to its normal size”

“Let’s give the queen some royal treatment” she says removing the strap on from Mara and putting it away 

“I have some thing special for this” she says pulling out another Strap-on from under the bed

This one looked to be a few inches longer than the other and had a plastic ball-sack on it which looked pretty full by the looks of things

“Your quite lucky queen” Ana says smugly “normally this thing would just shoot water but with how often he fills me up I had plenty to load it up with the real deal just for you”

“You ready babe” Ana asks as she lines the dildo up with Mara’s mouth

“Ready” you say as you prepare to put this new dick to the test

You both start thrusting into the queen with her trying to get free and failing

“Hey babe, look at this you saying pointing to the bulge that appears in the queens stomach every time you thrust

“Damn that looks fun” she says while fucking the queens throat

“Maybe save a few loads for me” she says staring at the massive dick going in and out of the awoken queen

“Speaking of loads” you say motioning to your dick

“Okay” she says as she presses a button on the side of the fake dick

You and Ana shoot your loads into Mara’s pussy and throat as she struggles to take them with her mouth and pussy now overflowing with cum

“I say you pump a few more loads into this slut’s cunt and then give her asshole some stretching” Ana says before licking some of the cum off of the strap on

“Let’s get back to it” she says lining the fake cock up to Mara’s throat again

“Alright” you say getting prepared for another round

Mara’s mouth was too full of cum to speak but her eyes pleaded with Ana

“Look at me like that all you want you awoken slut” Ana says “ if you didn’t want to get fucked you shouldn’t have made him do it”

“Let’s go babe” she says shoving the eight inch dildo down the queens throat

You follow suit and stick your cock into the cum filled pussy of the queen

It’s not long before you both shoot your loads into her respective holes again

“Damn this is fun!” Ana yells before thrusting down the queens throat again

You both cum in her about 8 more time before Ana says something 

“Babe I thinks it’s time you switched to her ass, if her pussy looks anything like her mouth right now it’s probably more cream than pie”

You look down at the queens pussy and see that Ana is right it’s barley visible under all the cum you’ve pumped into it

“Okay” you say rolling the queen over as her ruined cunt spills cum all over the bed

You line up your massive dick with her ass before Mara pipes up

“Please, no more-mph”

“Shut it slut!” Ana yells as she shoves the strap on down her throat and cums

“If you wanna be with me after today than you better keep fucking her”

It wasn’t even a question

You pulled Mara’s cheeks apart and watched as the cum from the other day drizzled out before slamming her hole with your dick

You heard her muffled scream from Ana’s crotch as you started thrusting into her tight ass remembering how fun it was to empty your balls into her smug little ass

“Who’s better?” Ana asks while pumping another load down the queens throat

“Better what?” You ask

“Better ass to fuck, me or her”

“Yours is tighter and more fun to watch clap”

“Awww babe” she says as you make out over the broken queen

“Pull out” she says breaking the kiss

“Huh” you say confused 

“spray your next load all over her and me, I’m dying for some cum” she says in a lustful voice

“Say no more” you say as you pullout and cover Ana and Mara in at least a few ounces of cum

“I think the queen has had enough for one day” Ana says as she pull the strap on out of Mara’s throat

You and Ana roll Mara’s passed out body out of the way as the cum leaks out of her holes

“She looks so hot like this”

“But she could be hotter” Ana says as she uses the strap-on to cover Mara’s tits, face, and stomach in cum

“There we go” Ana says removing the strap on

“Sit down” Ana says directing you to the top of the bed

“Now it’s mine turn to be a cum dump” she says starting to jerk you off

Your dick was still sensitive from fucking Mara for so long so it didn’t take long for her to make you cum

You spray it all over getting it on Ana, Mara and the bed

“God I should make these effect permanent” she says licking the cum of over hand

“You wanna end up like her” you say motioning  
To Mara’s cum soaked body

“Doesn’t seem to bad to me”

She lowers her mouth to your tip and kisses it before taking all ten inches down her throat while running her tongue along the bottom of your shaft

She fondles your balls and looks you in the eyes while deepthroating you

She starts to jerk you off in combination with her blowjob and this pushes you over the edge as you cum down here throat

It takes nearly 30 seconds for her to swallow all of the cum but when she does

“Thanks for the drink” she says wiping some that leaked out of her mouth

“Now it’s time for my fun” she says lifting her pussy above your dick

“This is gonna be one hell of a cream pie” she says as she drops her pussy on your dick

Just like Mara you can see a bulge appear in her stomach every time you thrust into her and if her face was any indication she was enjoying this

She tightens up and cums all over your dick as you keep thrusting into her

About a minute later you empty another load into her and see her stomach stretch to accommodate the massive amount of cum you were pumping into her

She pushes off of your dick with cum leaking out of her and onto the bed

“Damn” she says looking at her stretched pussy

After cumming for the twelfth time your dick goes back to its normal size

You and Ana lie down next to the queen and begin to cuddle

“This was fun babe she says as she starts to dose off

“Yeah” you say as you drift off holding her in your arms


	4. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader X Petra Venj

You were on patrol in the dreaming city with Ana when a message came over your comms

“Well if if it isn’t my favorite couple” Mara’s voice says over the comm

Ana’s face goes sour

“Well if it isn’t my favorite awoken cum dump, rape anyone else’s boyfriend recently?” She says sharply

“Don’t act like what you and he did to me in the tower was consensual” Mara responds

“I’m still coughing up cum”

“What do you want Mara” Ana responds with a groan

“I need you both to check on Petra, I’ve been trying to reach her for hours but I’ve gotten no response” Mara says sounding panicked

“Well get right on it” Ana says before hanging up

“We will?” You ask confused

“I thought you hated the queen”

“I do” she says with a glint in her eye

“Do you know where Petra could be?” Ana asks hurriedly 

“Yes but-“ you are cut off

“Let’s go!” Ana says while grabbing your arm

You and Ana check all of Petra’s usual spots and find nothing

After checking the last spot you are walking away as you start talking with Ana

“I don’t get it” you say angrily

“Of all of the times I’ve been here she’s never left her post” you say sounding concerned

“I’m sure she’s fine” Ana says consoling you

“I mean she’s survived Mara all of these years”  
Ana says trying to calm you down

Before you know what’s happening a group of hive jump out of the bushes and attack you

“What the hell!” Ana screams as they disarm her and grab her

“Ana!” You yell before being knocked out by some knights

You wake up bound to a rock with Ana sitting across from you

“Where are we?” You ask looking around

“I don’t know” she says squirming in the ropes

“You are with me” a voice says from behind a rock

Petra walks out from behind the rock completely naked and with her eye glowing green

“What the hell Petra” Ana says in disbelief

“We spend all day looking for you then you just mph!” Ana is cut off by Petra shoving her pussy in her face

You had no idea what was happening just that Petra was completely naked and forcing Ana to eat her out which made it quite difficult to not get hard

Petra forces Ana to eat her out for another ten minutes before removing her pussy from her face

“Really babe?” Ana says looking at the bulge in your pants

“What like your not soaked right now” you respond looking at a dark spot between her legs

Ana closes her legs and blushes

Petra notices your bulge and walks over

“This will work” she says before taking out her knife and cutting a hole in your pants for your dick to come out of

“Oh come on” Ana says with frustration 

“Why can’t you awoken bimbos get your own dick” she says watching as Petra lowers her ass onto your dick

Petra was substantial to say the least, with her ass being only slightly smaller than Ana’s but bigger tits than Mara and Ana

You groaned as Petra slid her plump blue ass onto your dick and proceeded to grind it up and down 

“Ohh” you moaned as the queens wrath used you as a human dildo

You couldn’t see Ana past Petra but as you were about to cum you noticed a green symbol right above Petra’s ass

“Hey Ana do you know what this symbol means?” you say

“ where is it” she asks sounding like she’s struggling 

“Right above her ass” you reply

“Get her to turn around” Ana says still sounding strained 

“Okay” you say as you pump a load into Petra’s asshole

She gets up off of your dick a turns towards you with her back to Ana 

“Damn she’s got a nice ass” Ana says sounding horny

“Ana is now really the time” you say looking around Petra

“Right” she says still looking at her ass

“The rune means, wrath, no, lust”

“Whoever put that on her was trying to get her to kill us but miswrote it meaning now she just wants to fuck” Ana says while trying to put her hand in her pants

“Is now really the time for that” you say while Petra lowers herself onto your dick again

“You’re having your fun why shouldn’t I?” She says as she speeds up

Petra slams her pussy on your dick and starts riding you

“How do we break the control” you ask groaning as Petra’s tight pussy squeezes your cock

Ana continues to play with herself before responding 

“You need to get her to cum” Ana responds as she leans her head back in pleasure

“That’s gonna be hard to do with the way she’s fucking me” you say looking at her sliding on and off of your dick

You see Ana remove her hand from between her legs and pull a knife out of her pocket

“You had that this whole time?” You ask

“What, I was enjoying myself” she says before slipping her one of her arms out of the rope

“Distract her” Ana says hiding the knife from the lusty awoken

“On it” you grunt as you pump a load into her pussy

Petra closes her eye and leans her head back as she moans with pleasure

Ana takes this chance and throws the knife into your ropes allowing you to slip free

You push Petra against the ground holding her arms in your hands with her ass pressing against your stomach

“What now?” you ask

“Fuck her” Ana says while re-inserting her hand into her pussy

“Alright” you say Lining up your dick with Petra’s pussy

You shove into the blue folds and begin thrusting away

“Oh yeah” Ana says rubbing her clit

You hit Petra’s g-spot over and over watching as her tits squish against the ground

“Why do they all look so hot when you fuck them?”

“I dunno” you say as you feel an orgasm start to build

“Maybe It’s the face?” Ana says watching as Petra’s face is pushed into the ground as you thrust your cock into her

You cum into her and feel her tighten slightly but she still doesn’t orgasm

“Damn” Ana says still rubbing herself

“Go again”

“Alright” you say breathing heavily after cumming

You thrust into the cream-pie and listen as Petra moans with her filled womb being thrusted into yet again

You watch as your cum gets pushed out of her pussy as your dick re-enters her hole

You start thrusting and listen as her cheeks clap against your crotch and it’s almost mesmerizing

You start thinking about how you could fuck her forever

You begin to think about all of the other women you could have your way with

Ana

Mara

Eris

Amanda

Hawthorne

“Babe!” Ana yells as you snap out of your trance

“The runes affecting you now” she says with panic in her voice

“You need to get her to orgasm, now!” She says cutting herself free with another knife

“And if I don’t?” you say while finishing inside Petra again

“You’ll start fucking everyone you see same as her until you die from exhaustion” she says now rummaging through her bag

“Can’t my ghost just Rez me?” You say as you prepare the fuck the queens wrath again

“Not sure” Ana says still going through her bag

“The rune is hive so there is no guarantee it’s not draining your light as we speak”

“Yes!” She exclaims after finding something in the bag

“What?” you say as you stick your cock into Petra

Ana tosses you a small pink and white pill

“This is a toned down version of the pill that we used on Mara” she says to you as you chew the pill

You feel your dick grow inside her as her pussy feels tighter and tighter

“OoOoOhh” Petra moans as your massive dick fills her up completely

“Go” Ana says

“Make her yours” she says as she sits back and begins to masturbate again

You are not used to having a dick this big but you sure knew how to use it

You thrust it into Petra watching her once small hole stretch as the girth of you cock spreads it apart 

Petra moans loudly as the massive dick nearly rips her in half

“G-guardian?” She moans between breaths as the massive dick continues to thrust inside her

“It’s working she’s about to cum!” Ana yells as she speeds up her own fun

“I’m about to as well” you say as you pump the biggest load possible into Petra’s pussy

The load was so large it sprays out of her and gushes all over the ground and her legs

“Toned down?” You say to Ana as you notice her spraying the inside of her pants with her own orgasm

The feeling of your warm cum flooding her womb was enough to make Petra orgasm fiercely with it spraying violently from her pussy

“Guardian” she says calmly

“Why are you inside me?” She asks looking back at you

“Umm” is all you can respond with

“And did you cum inside me!?” She says looking at the pool of liquid between her legs

“Ummm” is still all you could say

“Well at least it seems like I enjoyed it!” she said looking at her own juices on your thighs

“Can you take that thing out of me?” She asked calmly

“Sure” you say as you step backwards to pull the nearly foot long dick from the awoken’s flooded pussy

After you pull it out the rest of your load comes pouring out of her causing her to lose balance

“Holy shit, how many times did you cum in me!?” She says watching as the cum pours out of her

“3 times in your pussy and once in your ass” you reply before falling back exhausted 

“3 times” she says in disbelief while looking at the puddle of cum

“Let’s just say I had some help” you say motioning to Ana

“Oh” Petra says

“Does she have a dick?” Petra says

“No she made a pill that uhh” you don’t know how to explain

“Spit it out” she says trying to stand up

“It makes my dick bigger and makes me cum harder” you say finally able to speak

“So you drugged me, raped me, and then used a drug to cum in me more than normal” she says

“I didn’t drug or rape you!” You yell trying to get her to not kill you

“Then why don’t I remember what happened and why were you inside me”

“Hive rune” Ana says waking up

“Mara sent us to look for you when we got ambushed by hive” she says while looking at the aftermath of the pill

“Hive” Petra says thoughtfully

“I remember now” she says as she stands up dripping cum all over her legs

“I went to investigate a distress call from one of my corsairs when I got dragged away by some knights” she paces around thinking

“They ripped my clothes off and started doing something near my ass” she says as she rubs her ass looking back at it

“I walked around with them for a while, I think I fucked a taken knight”

“Then they captured you two for me to kill”

“But they miswrote the rune so I was trying fuck you not kill you”

She sticks her fingers in her pussy and gets some of your cum on them before tasting it

“Thank you guardian” she says looking back at you

“That was the best sex I’ve had in a while” she says going for another taste from her pussy

“Who says it has to end?” Ana says as she puts her hand back into her pants

“Ana are you?-“ You get cut off

“What?” She says

“It would be selfish of me not to let her use it”

“After all... you did rape her”

Petra looks at you with a lustful eye before kneeling down and kissing your dick

“God I don’t know how I fit this thing it me” she says before licking it

She moves her head beneath the massive dick and lays it across her face as she gently kisses and licks your balls

“It’s heavy” says before running her tongue up from your balls to the tip and then taking the whole thing in one go

You watched her throat stretch as she deep throated your dick and used what little room was left in her mouth to lick the sides of your cock while you thrusted down her throat

“Mmmm” she moans as she starts to stroke you while still keeping your length in her mouth 

She stops stroking you and puts her hands on your back before pushing herself fully onto your dick

The feeling of her tight throat fully engulfing your cock was enough to push you over the edge as you dumped ounces of cum down her throat

Petra tried to remove the cock from her throat but it is to large so you have to take a step back before it fully leaves her mouth

“That was filling” she says wiping some leftover cum off of her mouth

“Do it on my tits next!” She says

You sit up on the rock as she positions the massive dick between her boobs

“This will be interesting” she says before starting to rub your cock between her tits

You watch as Petra’s huge tits rub the sides of your cock with her occasionally licking and kissing your tip

Ana catches your eye with her now having her tits out and rubbing them while fingering herself rapidly

“Guardian” Petra says

“I suggest you focus on the woman with her tits around you cock” she says before picking up the pace

After a few more minutes of the soft blue tits rubbing against your shaft you sprayed your load all over Petra’s tits and face

“Nice, that felt like even more than last time” Petra says licking the cum off her tits

“Get down here” she says bending over with her ass towards you

You get on your knees and prepare to fuck her ass but she stops you

“No do it between them” she says

You put you dick between her ass cheeks and start rubbing it between them

She clenches them together causing you to moan aloud

“Oh someone’s having fun” she says smugly

“Not my fault you have a great ass” you say while massaging her ass

“That looks like fun” Ana says lying against a rock tired

“Let her have some fun guardian” Petra says lowering her head

“Oh” you say realizing what she meant

You speed up and after a few minutes are ready to cum

You shoot your load over Petra and onto Ana watching as the cum gets on her face

“Thanks babe” she says falling asleep again

“Why is she so tired?” Petra asks while reaching back to line your dick up with her asshole

“She had quite a bit of fun before you came to” you respond as you enter her tight hole

“Mmm, you feel so good in there” she moans as you thrust into her ass

“You don’t feel too bad yourself” you say squeezing her ass

“This reminds me of that time after your first prison of elders run” she says looking back at you

“Oh man that feels like forever ago” you say continuing to plow her asshole

“Variks gave you that stupid sidearm and you were so pissed” she says laughing

“Yeah then you took that opportunity to “calm me down”, I think you just wanted some dick” you say before cumming in her hole

“Somethings never change I suppose” she says sliding her cum filled ass off of your cock

“Like me wanting you” she says before rolling over onto her back

“You have any left” she says before opening her legs and presenting her pussy

Your dick is still rock hard from the pill

“Definitely” you say as you get on the ground and put her legs over your shoulders

You line up the massive dick with her blue cunt and then slowly moving it inside letting her grip you fully

“Ough” she says as the massive dick pokes her cervix

“Petra look at this” you say pointing to the bump your dick made in her stomach

“Oh god” she says watching the bump disappear as you pull out

“Wreck me guardian” she says bracing herself

You always did like her orders

You thrust back inside her tight pussy and watched her stomach bend as you plowed her

“Holy shit” she says tearing the grass out of the ground as she try’s to grip it

Petra was very toned with her arms and abs having very clear definition which made the size of her tits and ass even more surprising 

You looked at her huge boobs shake up and down as you pumped into her tight cunt

She looked at you while biting her lip before you leaned over and started to make out with her

You felt her soft tits mold around you chest as you leaned over the horny awoken

“I’m gonna cum” you say as you feel an orgasm building

“Do it inside guardian” she says as she wraps her legs around your back

You shoot your cum into her womb and feel as she sprays your crotch with her own orgasm

You pull out and watch as the cum you put into her leaks out onto the ground

“How have you not gotten anyone pregnant yet?” She asks looking at the substantial amount of cum leaking out of her

“Luck” you say as you go to sit down next to Ana 

Ana wakes up as you sit down

“Hey babe did you have fun?” she says sleepily

“Yeah, do you mind if I ask why you were so supportive of that fun?” You say as she leans her head on your shoulder

“I figured the queen had fun with my boyfriend, so someone should have fun with her girlfriend”  
Ana says smugly

“The queen and I aren’t-“ Petra is cutoff by Ana staring at her

“Fine maybe one or twice” she says before sitting on the other side of you

“I had fun guardian” she says leaning her head on your other shoulder

I’m glad you say dosing off with Ana and Petra

Unbeknownst to any of you there was a peeping Tom watching the show

“That bitch” Mara says as she looks at the three of you sleeping from her holo table


	5. Sex-Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Amanda Holliday

You woke up with Ana and Petra sleeping on your shoulders with their hands on your crotch

You try getting up but you couldn’t with them on your shoulders 

“Oouhg” Petra says as she wakes up

“Why do I feel like I got fucked by an ogre” she says holding her head

She looks down seeing her nude body and her hand on you dick

“Oh now I remember” she says sticking her finger between her legs and pulling out some of your cum

“Ow” she says rubbing her ass

“Morning babe” Ana says snuggling into you arm

“Morning” you say kissing her on her head

She stretches and stands up forgetting that she had unzipped her top

“Umm babe” you say motioning to her breasts that were free for anyone to see

“Oh shit” she says zipping up her top

“We gotta go!” your ghost says as it appears from thin air

“You promised Amanda you’d meet with her today!” He says while dodging Ana’s hands

“That’s right” you say pulling up your ripped pants

“Ana we should go” you say before having your ghost summon your ship

“What about me?” Petra says motioning to her nude body

“Find your clothes” you say as you board your ship

“Those are at least a mile from here, what am I supposed to do if someone sees me?”

“Give them a good time” Ana says before hoping on the ship behind you

You jump to light speed before Ana talks to you

“Ive been thinking” she says getting up from the back seat of the ship

“About what?” you say turning to face her 

“That it would be better if we had an open relationship” she says walking up to you

“Really?” You say in surprise “why’s that?”

“Just the fact that we’ve both had sex with two other people since we started dating which isn’t really normal for a relationship” she pauses before continuing

“We’ve both had our fun with others and our relationship still seems to be intact”

“So why not make it official”

“That and there is this really cute warlock with the perkiest little tits” she says while swaying her boobs

“Alright” you say

“Who’s on your list?” she asks

“Don’t know” you say as the ship falls out of light speed in earths orbit

“How about that hot mechanic” Ana says leaning over you

“Amanda?!” you say in shock

“She’s just a friend” you respond before turning your seat around

“You and I were just friends” she responds turning your seat back around

“But that didn’t stop you from staring at my ass every time I bent over” she says planting a kiss on your lips

“You knew?” You say as your ship lands in the towers hangar

“Of course” she says

“Like I’m sure that mechanic does”

“Why do you think I stopped wearing that cape” she says strutting towards the exit

“She has a better ass than mine so if she’s down you should have some fun”

“Well Damn” you say watching as her hips sway from side to side as she walks off the ship

You power down your ship and walk into the hangar

You see Amanda bent over working on her sparrow and allow your eyes to wander to her ass pressed against her tight suit

“Eyes up guardian!” Your ghost whispers into your ear as she turns around

“What’s up guardian!” She says cheerfully standing up

“Nothing much” you say trying to make it look like you weren’t staring at her ass

“You here about that favor I asked right?” She asks moving some tools on her work bench

“Yeah what did you need” you say sneaking another peek when she’s not looking

“Umm it’s hard to explain but can you come to my ship” she says before turning back too you

“Sure” you say

“I’m really only good with guns, if my ship gets broken your pretty much my only hope” you say rubbing the back of your head sheepishly

“That’s all right” she says loading some stuff off her desk into a bag

“Meet me in an hour ok?” She says looking to you for confirmation

“Will do” you say as she walks off

You look at her hips sway as she walks away

“Damn” you say to yourself

“Are you ever not horny?” The little ball asks

“Not lately” you respond as you leave the hangar

You go back to your room and open the door to see small blue tits bouncing up and down And then look down to see Ana in reverse cowgirl with an awoken guardian

“Hey babe!” she says before pressing a button on the side of her strap on

“OoOoOhH” the warlock moans as whatever liquid Ana had in the dildo fills her up

“What did Amanda want?” Ana asks as she pulls the strap on from the warlock before the petite awoken falls over

“Just some help with her ship” you say as Ana takes off the strap on and starts to put her normal clothes on

“Not everyone is as horny as you” you say as the topless woman hugs you

“I wish they were” she says before looking back

“This one took some convincing” Ana says looking to the awoken warlock struggling to catch her breath

The warlock gets up off the bed and quickly throws her shirt and pants on before running out of the room

“Hey you left your...” you say trying to get her attention

“Underwear” you say holding her hot pink bra and panties

“I’ll take those” Ana says snatching them from you

“let’s see if they fit” she says holding them up to a mirror in front of her

“Aww man my hips are too wide” she says sadly holding the panties in front of her

“that’s not a bad thing” you say kissing the back of her head

“How did I get lucky enough to have a boyfriend that likes my ass and let’s me have fun with other people?” She asks turning to face you as she puts her jacket on

“The same way I got a girlfriend who has such a nice ass and let’s me have fun with other people” you say kissing her

“Speaking of fun” she says taking off the clothes she just put on

“Didn’t you just AHHH” you say as she pushes you to the ground

45 minutes later

You arrived at the hangar after Ana had her fun with you

“The sex drive of that woman could power this entire city” you ghost says

“Two cities” you say as you see Amanda’s ship with the loading ramp down

You walk closer and see Amanda walk down the ramp

“Hey guardian” she yells waving

“Hey Amanda” you say as you reach the base of the ramp

“What did you need my help with” you ask as you look at her in her casual clothes a crop top and short jeans

“Just some things inside the ship” she says walking inside

“C’mon in!” She says as you look at her ass peeking out from the bottom of the shorts

You walk inside the ship and look around

The interior of the ship has been transformed into a living space with a sink and bathroom as well as a couch bed

“Nice huh?” She says turning around

“Yeah” you say looking around the ship

“What was it you needed?” You say trying not to look at her legs

“Welllll...” she says reaching over and pressing a button

The loading ramp raises and she walks closer to you

“I need to know how to have sex” she says bluntly while blushing

“You don’t know how to have sex?” You ask surprised

“I’m only in my twenty’s and sex Ed kind of fell off of most schools radars after the collapse

“I was gonna look up how but from what I saw it looked like the stuff from the archives was not that, real” she says pacing 

“So, can you help?” she asks opening her arms

You think on it for a moment

“I’ll help you” you say thinking that it should be interesting

“Thank you guardian!” She says ecstatic

“What should I do first?” She asks

“Oh you meant right now?” You say surprised

“When else?” she asks

“Ok” you say thinking of where to start

“Umm, take off your clothes” you say before she strips down 

Her body was amazing with decent boobs and a huge ass

“You have a nice body” you say to her trying to sound polite but not creepy

“Thank you” she says blushing

“Umm what do you want to know?” You ask while looking at her nude body

“The different ways to do it” she says looking at your crotch

“Oh you must like what you see” she says

You look down to see a growing bulge in you pants

“Umm yeah, do you know what that means” you say trying to see what she knows

“That means that you want to have sex right?” She says curiously

“Most of the time” you say

“This happens when I get turned on, so if I find someone hot, like you, or it gets rubbed, it will get hard” you say wondering if you are doing a good job of explaining it

“Oh so it works like when I get wet” she says

“Exactly” you respond

“Can I, touch it” she asks sheepishly

“Umm sure” you say before undoing your belt and lowering your pants

She kneels down in front of you and looks at your hard dick

“Is everyone this big” she asks sounding scared

“I think I’m a couple inches bigger than average” you say feeling kind of proud

“Good for you” she says looking at your balls now

“Where does it go” she asks now looking at your face

“A few places” you say thinking of all you’ve done with the other girls

“Grab it” you say moving her hand to your member

She hesitantly puts her hand on your dick and feels it

“Its real warm” she says feeling it up and down

“Ooo” you moan as her soft hands rub your cock

“Oh I’m sorry” she says as she takes her hand off your dick

“No that felt really good” you say trying to reassure her

“Oh” she says putting her hand back on your dick

“Now move your hand up and down the shaft” you say instructing her

She speeds up her strokes and it feels really good

“This feels really good Amanda” you say looking at her

“Thanks” she says focusing on rubbing your dick

“Ok Amanda I’m about to cum” you say

“That’s when you shoot the white stuff right?” She asks continuing to stroke your dick

“Yes and if you don’t stop I’ll-“

You cum and spray your load onto her face and boobs

“Spray you” you say too late

“I’m so sorry, I should have warned you I’m used to just putting it anywhere with Ana and I-“

“It’s fine that felt really good” she says rubbing the cum onto her boobs

“Feel free to do that anywhere you please” she says looking up at you

“Where next” she asks happily

“Open your mouth” you say as your dick gets erect again

The blonde mechanic opens her mouth as you put you dick in front of her face

She moves her face forward and takes about six inches before gagging

“Sorry!” you say pulling your dick from her mouth leaving a trail of spit from her mouth to your cock

“No that was my fault, I just wasn’t ready, you’re pretty big” she says as she moves her face to your cock

“You sure?” You ask

“Definitely” she says before taking your length into her mouth again

This time she takes all eight inches down her throat and looks up at you wondering what to do next

“Okay now move your head up and down the shaft” you say putting you hands on the back of her head

She follows your instructions and moves her head up and down the length of your cock

“Ungg, that feels good Amanda” you say as you grip the back of her head

“If you wanna make it feel better try using your tongue to stroke it at the same” you say trying not to cum down her throat

She takes your advice and you feel her tongue wrap around your dick as she licks the sides of your shaft

“Oh fuck” you say as you dump a load down her throat

You see the look of shock on her face and pull your member out of her mouth with her licking you shaft as it slides out

“That was delicious” she says before licking her lips

“Congrats in giving your first blowjob” you say to her amazed how she was this good

“Thanks” she says looking at your dick

“Can I try a few things?” she asks

“Sure” you say wondering what she is going to come up with

“Sit down” she says patting her couch

You sit down before she puts her tits around your cock

“I figured that if my hand could do it then these babies definitely could” she says looking at you seductively

“Your catching on” you say as she begins to rub her boobs on your shaft

“If you want them to cum extra fast lick the tip of their dick”

“Like this” she says before swirling her tongue around the head of your cock

“Just like that you say as you Lean back enjoying the feeling of her soft tits on your cock

This goes on for a few minutes before you feel your dick start to twitch 

“I gonna cum!” you tell her but she just keeps going

She lifts up her head to let her face get covered in cum

“Anywhere else you fit between?” she asks looking at you with cum dripping from her face

“Between your ass cheeks and thighs and as nice as those are I think it’s time I show you the real deal” you say standing up

“O-okay” she says as you move her to the couch

“You sure you want this?” You ask as you stand over her

“I’m sure” she says before spreading her legs

You move yourself between her legs and position your dick above her pussy

“Go ahead” she says closing her eyes

You pull back and position your dick in front of her hole ready to push in

You put the tip against it for a few seconds before pushing in

Her pussy lips spreading part allowing you to enter her wet pussy

She’s so tight it’s a battle to even get the whole thing inside but after about a minute of pushing you finally get it in

“Oooooooohhh fuuuuuck” she says as her hole accommodates your dick

“We probably should’ve done this with something smaller first” you say as you stand there with her tight hole squeezing your cock

“No, I aint having my first time with a piece of plastic!” she yells

“Alright” you say as you slide out before thrusting back into her

This being her first time her endurance wasn’t that great and after the first thrust into her she came all over your dick

“Whew, sorry” she says looking at the mess she made on your dick

“It’s fine” you say “want me to keep going?”

“Sure thing sugar” she says before biting her lip

You continue thrusting into her pussy and it was the best feeling ever, her pussy was easily the tightest out of all of the girls you’d fucked and as such it wasn’t long before you reached the breaking point

“I’m gonna cum” you say trying to hold it back

“Pump me full” she yells gripping the pillows around her

You oblige and cum inside of her filling her to the brim

You pull out watching as your load spills out and pools between her legs

“Well I think I got the basics” she says still lying down

“Rub it or suck it until it blows”

“Yeah...” you say looking at her sweaty nude body

“Hey” she says sitting up

“You’ve shown me the basics, can you show me something fancy?” She asks with a devilish look in her eye

“I have an idea” you say before standing her up in front of you

“Turn around” you say

She turns around with her ass at level with your dick

“You have such a great ass” you say squeezing it

“If it’s so great why didn’t you give it more attention” she says sounding impatient

“Trust me I’m about to” you say as you lift her up by her knees and then putting your hands on the back of her head

“Ooooh this is gonna be fun” she says looking down at your dick

You ready your dick against her asshole and slowly press inside with this hole being even tighter you wonder how long it will take you to cum

“Amanda you don’t really have much control in this position are you ok with that” you ask trying not to be rude

“Oh I’m fine” she says through moans as your dick fully enters her ass

“I need to rest after all of our other fun so go to town”

You would do just that 

her ass was fantastic and feeling it rub against you made your dick even harder

You started to thrust into her, lifting her up and then shoving her tight asshole to the base of your cock

You only did this a few times before she orgasmed again and sprayed the wall with an orgasm

You continued to thrust into her cumming soon after she did

Your dock still felt hard even after pumping her ass full so you started to thrust again

“Still going?” She says sounding tired

“Want me to stop?” You say still thrusting into her

“No keep going” she says leaning her head forward

You continue thrusting into her feeling her ass clap against your lap while her tits jiggle and smack your arms

You feel her start to shake as she cums for a third time and almost immediately after that your dick throbs as you pump another load into her hole

You go to take it out and are shocked by the fact that it it still fully hard

“One more round wouldn’t hurt” you think to yourself as you re-enter her now cum filled ass

You feel it grip your cock as you thrust as deep as possible into her ass 

You continued to rail her listening to her skin clap against yours 

You planted her face down on the bed as you pumped another load into her ass

You slide your cock out of her cum filled ass and watch as the creampie leaks down her legs

“Did you enjoy your first time?” you ask her admiring her nude form one last time as your dick finally went soft

She didn’t respond 

You lean over and see her asleep smiling

“Thanks for the good time” you say as you put on your clothes

As you get back to your room you open the door to see Ana lying down on the bed reading something on a holopad

“Hey babe how’d it go?” She asks putting the holopad down

“Well she’s filled with cum and passed out in her bed” you respond as you sit down next to her

“So really well” Ana says happily

“Hey can I blow you, I wanna see how she tastes?” Ana says excitedly

“Freak” you say jokingly as you pull down her pants and lean back

“Wow still hard” Ana says as your dick springs free from your pants

“Yeah I guess so” you say as she wraps her lips around your cock

“Mmmm” she moans as her tongue caresses your shaft

“Damn she tastes fantastic” Ana says with a smile “I should put her on my list” 

“Have fun with that” you say as she goes back to sucking

You wake up the next morning with Ana’s naked body on top of you

You enjoy the feeling of her boobs pressed against your chest for a few moments before rolling her off and hearing a knock at your door

You quickly put on some pants and a shirt and go to answer the door

“Hey sugar” Amanda says standing in her same crop top and shorts as the day before

“H-hey Amanda” you say trying to stand in front of Ana’s nude body on the bed

“It’s fine” she says

“I know that it was just a one time thing” she says sounding kind of sad

“Now who said that” Ana says rolling over

“You guys can be a thing as many times as you want she says sliding on her jacket

“I just came to stop by to thank you for my first time and the mess you left in my ass

“First time?!” Ana says bewildered

“First few times actually” Amanda says sheepishly

“Let’s see this mess” Ana says pulling her inside the room and shutting the door

“Wha- fine” Amanda says pulling down her shorts to bellow her ass

Ana spreads her ass and looks at the cream-pie

“I know what I’m doing today” she says with a devilish smile


	6. 0-100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Ana Bray x Amanda Holliday

Ana pulled off Amanda’s shorts fully and looked at the blonde mechanics plump ass for a moment before shoving her face between her legs and eating the mechanic out from behind

“Eek!” Amanda screamed as she fell forward from the shock, catching herself on the wall

Ana had wedged her face into Amanda’s pussy and was eating her out furiously

“A-Ana” Amanda tried to speak

Ana removes her face from between Amanda’s legs with her cheeks and mouth shimmering from Amanda’s juices

“Want me to stop?” Ana says licking her lips

Amanda turns around still holding herself on the wall, her legs quivering from pleasure

“N-no” she stammers our struggling to hold herself up

“That’s what i thought” Ana says as she plunged back between the mechanics thighs

Less than ten seconds later Amanda came all over Ana’s face resulting in surprise

“We have to work on your endurance honey” Ana says wiping the orgasm from her face

“Well what did you expect? I had my first time yesterday and he didn’t do none of that fancy tongue stuff!” she says exasperated

“You didn’t even eat her out” Ana says looking back at you disappointed

“She just wanted to know how to fuck a guy, not how to be fucked” you say trying to defend yourself

“Alright” Ana says standing up

“You’ve learned how to please a man” she says sitting in the bed

“Let’s see if you can please me” she says spreading her legs

“Uh-ha” Amanda laughs nervously in front of the much more confident woman

Amanda moves over to you nervously

“What do I do?!” She asks panicked

“I didn’t even know how to fuck dudes until yesterday and now im supposed to get her to cum?” She says scared

“Calm down Amanda” you say putting a hand on her shoulder

“Where did it feel good to have me?” You ask

“In my pussy, ass and I guess it felt pretty nice with you between my tits” she says pushing her boobs together

“Okay so put your tongue in her pussy and rub her tits” you say trying to build her confidence

She walks over and kneels between Ana’s spread thighs before reaching up and grabbing one of her tits and massaging it

“Does that feel good?” Amanda asks looking at Ana from between her legs

“Amazing” Ana says

“But it could feel better”

Ana swings her legs over Hollidays shoulders before pushing the mechanics face into her crotch

“Mph!” Amanda’s words were muffled by Ana’s pussy

“Now do what I did” Ana instructs her as she uses her hand to push Amanda into her now sopping wet pussy

Amanda starts licking Ana’s pussy with the sight of the two naked women eating each other out has made you very hard

You remove your pants and sit down jerking off to the show

Ana’s face was bright red and you were surprised that she hadn’t made her lip bleed with how hard she was biting in

Ana notices you stroking your cock and motions for you to get over there

You walk behind Amanda without her knowing and kneel down

Ana nods as you line up your cock with her ass and press it inside

Amanda’s eyes flutter as your dick enters her hole

It’s tightness and warmth made you grunt as you tried not to cum instantly

You began to thrust into Amanda’s ass while she ate out Ana, with the pleasure of your dick making her eat her out even faster

Ana moaned before orgasming all over Amanda’s face as you came into her ass and the feeling of the warm liquids filling her insides caused Amanda to spray all over your dick

“How’d... I... do?” Holliday asks between breaths

“Well if that stuff all over your face doesn’t show it I don’t know what does” Ana says

Holliday looks back to your dick still in her ass

“Is that thing ever gonna not be full of cum?” She says looking at you pull out

“If you stick around, not a chance” Ana says leaning in to kiss the mechanic

“Whoa” Amanda says halting Ana

“Look your pretty and all but I’m just not into girls like that” Amanda says sitting up

“Really?” Ana says skeptically

“Then what about when you are me out or came in under a minute when I was doing the same to you?” Ana says looking at Amanda

“You mean when you shoved you tongue inside me, without askin’ or when you shoved my face between your legs without askin’” Amanda says putting her hands on her hips

“I guess your right” Ana says getting up

“I’ll make it up to you” she says lying Amanda down on the bed

“Babe if you would” Ana says pushing Amanda’s legs open

“Tell me do you want him inside you?” Ana says with a smirk

“Well I wouldn’t mind it” Amanda says eyeing your cock

“Good” Ana says smiling

“Take this babe” she says handing you a blue and white pill

“Is this a new one?” you ask looking at the pill

“Yeah, the pink one is size and cum” she says

“This one is size and endurance, it’s estimated to make you last nearly ten times longer” she says smiling

“Sounds interesting” you say popping the pill

Your dick grows another four inches in seconds on Amanda looks on with horror

“That thing could go in my ass and come out my mouth” she says looking at the footlong cock

“That’s the fun” Ana says nearly drooling over the dick

“I don’t wanna be rude but-“ Amanda tries to speak

“Shush” Ana says sitting on Amanda’s face

Amanda tried to push off Ana but her thighs and ass were to heavy to move

You laid your cock on Amanda’s stomach and it nearly touched the bottom of her tits

“Fuck I want it in me” Ana says staring at the dick

It felt like you were in a haze all you could think about was sex

“Go babe” Ana says while still sitting on Amanda

“Mmmmph!” Amanda tries to scream but it blocked by Ana’s ass

“Look Amanda Im not moving until he cums so may as well make yourself useful” Ana says looking at Amanda

Amanda could barley see anything with Ana’s ass covering half her face but she decided to be useful and put her tongue between Ana’s pussy lips and proceeded to eat her out

Takings this as consent you line up the dick with her entrance and slowly push inside as you feel her go limp with pleasure

You feel her tighten around you as your mere entry causes her to orgasm violently

“Damn she needs some endurance” Ana says grinding on Holiday’a face 

“Fuck her until you cum that should help her build her stamina”

“Ok” you say having not even left the tight hole

Ana had boasted about the pills endurance boost but you weren’t sure how long that would help with how tight Amanda was around your cock

You thrusted into her again and she orgasmed on the first thrust for a second time as you hit her g-spot

“Mmmmmmmmmph!!!!” Came from Ana’s pussy as Amanda screamed with pleasure

You just kept thrusting not caring how many times Amanda came, all you could think about was dumping your load

you felt Amanda’s legs go wrap around your back as she orgasmed yet again

“That’s her what? Tenth time” Ana says still grinding on her face

“I think” you say still thrusting into the mechanic

“Babe I think it’s time you got a bit rougher Ana says looking at the bulge your cock made in Amanda’s stomach

You oblige and wrap your hands around Amanda thick thighs groping her ass trying to get a better grip

“Mmmmmm” Amanda moans from underneath Ana

With your improved grip you start thrusting into her again with her orgasming nearly every thrust

“I feel it coming you say” feeling Amanda’s tight pussy clench your cock as you thrust into her

“Let her have it!” Ana says cumming on Amanda’s face

“Mmmmmmm” Ana moans as she finishes

The sound of her reaching her climax pushed you over the edge and you filled up Amanda with a massive load

You pumped into her for another minute, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy draining your dick

You feel the effects of the pill wear off and feel her get less tight as you shrink back to normal size

You pull out and watch as she starts to leak all over the bed and floor

“How’d that feel Amanda?” You ask jerking your dick to get it hard again

She didn’t answer

“Amanda?” You ask leaning over

“Ha! You fucked her to sleep” Ana said looking at her face

“Let’s wake her up” you say leaning on top of Ana and kissing her

“I wish I got woken up like this” Ana says as you line up your cock with her entrance

You press against it and thrust inside with her moaning as you rail her

“Mmm after all this time it still feels so good to have you inside me” she says wrapping her legs around your back

“You still good to be inside” you say leaning in and making out with her

Your tongues wrestle for control before you break for air looking at Ana’s blushing face

“Your so hot” you say feeling her soft tits rub against your chest as you fuck her

“I’m gonna cum babe” she says looking at you with pure lust

“Me too, where do you want it?” You say feeling her start to tighten around you

“Pump me full babe” she says tightening her legs grip on you

You put your dick balls deep into her and push a load deep into her womb feeling her pussy tighten around your dock as she orgasms and squirts your thighs and crotch

“What are you two doing” Amanda says waking up and rolling over

She looks and see you still balls deep in Ana with both of your cum all over you dick and her tits pressed firmly against your chest

“Oh” Amanda says looking at the porn like scenario

Amanda goes to leave but Ana pulls her back to the bed

“Wait” Ana says looking the cum filled mechanic in the eyes

“With an ass like your I can’t leave with out showing you how to do this” she says pulling her over to you

Ana rolls you over with your dick straight up in the air

“Sit here” Ana says putting Amanda’s ass around you dick

“Now I go here” Ana says putting her ass against Amanda’s on the other side of your dick

“Your ass feels nice” Amanda says rubbing further against Ana

“Thanks, now lets do this” Ana says as she starts to push up slightly

“Keep your ass pressed against mine” Ana says lifting up her ass

“Alright” holiday says trying to keep up

They start moving their asses up and down your cock, Amanda looking back occasionally to check if she’s doing it right

The feeling if their warm asses as well as the sight of them squished together made it hard not to cum

“Struggling babe?” Ana says with an evil look in her eye

“No” you stammer out trying not to cum

“You sure because that look on your face looks like your about to repaint our backsides” Amanda says looking at you

“Fine maybe a little” you say still trying not to cum

“It’s fine babe, go ahead” Ana says looking at you seductively

You stop holding back and spray their asses in come watching the satisfied looks on their faces as their asses get coated

“I could get used to this” Amanda says lying down next to you

“Your always welcome” Ana says lying next to you and kissing your cheek


	7. Wholesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana x Reader

You and Ana sat on your bed in your casual clothes, her wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of your boxers while typing on a tablet

You sat next to her wearing the same and playing on an old golden age handheld

“Hmph” she grumbles to herself putting the tablet on her lap

“What?” You say looking up from your game

“I just realized we’ve never had normal sex” she says looking at you

“Are you kidding me we have sex all the time” you say wondering how she forgot

“No I meant NORMAL sex, like ya know not a three way or after having just fucked someone else” she says looking at you intently

“The first time we had sex” you say trying to think of another example

“I lied to you and locked you in a shower with me” she says raising her eyebrow

“What about that time the other day” you say realizing how weird your relationship is

“The time after I just fucked a warlock or the time after you just fucked Holliday” she says shooting you down

“Right” you say

“We’ve never had sex like normal couples do” Ana says inching closer to you

“Well how about we fix that” you say getting on top of her

“No” she says pushing you off

“No?!” You and your ghost say in unison

“Did she just say no to sex?” Your ghost asks

“Yes I did” Ana says getting up off the bed

“I would like to do some normal couple stuff” she says sliding on some sweat pants

“Like maybe a date?” She says walking out of the door

“Meet me in the courtyard at 8” you say getting her attention

“I’ll wear something nice” she says smiling before walking out of the room

As the door shuts you say to your ghost “do we own anything nice?”

About 5 hours later you put on the nicest thing you own which was basically a suit jacket over a button down shirt and jeans

You were looking around for Ana for about five minutes in the busy courtyard before seeing her

She was dressed in a V-Neck black dress that went about half way down her thighs and nicely showed off her cleavage

“Hello beautiful” you say to her looking at her up and down

“Hello handsome” she says as she leans in and kisses you

“You look... amazing!” you say thinking of all of the words that described how hot she looked

“Thanks” she says blushing and moving her hair out of her face

“Where are we going?” She asks

“I don’t really know” you say walking with her

Within five minutes you find yourself and Ana sitting on the chairs in front of the ramen shop

“We are very overdressed” you say laughing

“Yeah we sure are” she says blushing and pulling her dress farther down her leg

“It’s ok babe” you say trying to keep her from getting embarrassed

“We are dressed for a wedding and we’re at a ramen shop” she says looking at you with concern

“The best ramen shop in the city!” You exclaim

“The clothes match the quality of the food, trust me” you say as the server slides two bowls of ramen to you and Ana

Ana is skeptical but takes a bite of the ramen

“Mmmmmm!” She says through a mouthful of ramen

“Good right?” You ask smiling

“Mmm hmm” she says will ramen dangling from her mouth

She swallows her ramen and looks at you

“Holy shit!” She says astounded by how good the ramen is

She starts wolfing down the rest of the ramen and you start eating yours in attempt to keep up

After about five minutes and two more bowls you and Ana pay your tab and leave

“That was amazing!” Ana says wide eyed as you walk back to the room

“Incoming!” you hear a guardian yell as a can of gas shoots down the hall and past Ana

“Woah!” She says as she falls back into you

Her dress was pretty tight and as such her ass was quite obvious through it

Her ass rubbing against your crotch caused you to get a little hard witch she clearly felt

“Ooh” she purred

“Let’s get back to the room” she says pulling her ass away from your crotch

She walks away from you swaying her hips as she reaches her rooms door and uses her finger to call you over

She gets out her key and starts unlocking her door before you press into her from behind and start kissing her neck

At this point you were fully hard and she was basically giving you an assjob through your pants

She fumbled with the key as her ass rubbed your cock and you bombarded her neck with kisses

She finally gets the door open and she pulls you inside before locking the door behind you

She leans against the wall rolling her dress up revealing her ass and dripping wet cunt contained only by a pair of black panties

“Get inside me already” she says pushing the panties to the side revealing her dripping pussy

You undo your pants letting them fall to the floor as you approach her

You line up your dick and push in feeling her tighten up as your balls slap against her

You thrust into her gripping her ass and feeling how warm and soft it was

“Harder babe” she says holding herself on the wall

“All right” you say moving your grip to the top of her thighs and thrusting harder

“Oh just like that” she says closing her eyes and biting her lip

You keep thrusting into her feeling her pussy swallow your cock whole as her thighs and ass clap against you

“I’m cumming!” She yells as you feel her cunt tighten around your length

Her body quivers as she squirts on your crotch

You continue thrusting into her as she moans from her orgasm and feel an orgasm start to build

“Babe I’m gonna cum” you say as your cock throbs inside her

“Don’t do it inside yet” she says pulling her pussy off of your cock

“You still have some work down there” she says getting on her knees in front of you

She takes your cock in her hand before kissing it at the base

“It’s coming” you say

She licks from the base of your shaft to your tip before plunging the cock down her throat and twirling her tongue around it

She pulls her head back running your dick along her tongue on the way out letting you cum in her mouth

She releases your dick and sticks out her tongue and showing the mess you made in her mouth before swallowing the whole load

“Delicious as always” she says wiping her face

“As good as the ramen?” You ask reeling from the intense orgasm

“Please babe your good but not that good” she says completely taking off her dress revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra

“You were ready” you say looking at her beautiful nude body

“Well I was hoping you’d ask for a quickie before dinner” she says sliding her soaking panties down her thighs

“But now I’m happy you didn’t” she says lying down on the bed

“This was so worth the wait” she says spreading her pussy lips with her fingers

“Definitely” you say getting in the floor between her thighs

You nibble her clit eliciting a loud moan from her before slowly licking your way down her pussy and plunging you tongue into her hole

“You’ve gotten so much better at this” she says before moaning as you push your tongue deeper  
Into her cunt

“I’m gonna cum!” She says as she wraps her thighs around your head

She sprays your face filling your mouth and covering your face in her orgasm

“I’m sorry!” She says sitting up as you swallow her orgasm

“It’s fine” you say standing up

“I’ve covered your face in enough cum to fill a bucket” you say as you lean in and kiss her

“More like a river” she says rolling onto her stomach

You get onto the bed with her positioning yourself above her ass

“Which hole?” You ask examining your options

“Hmm I think you’ve given my pussy plenty of attention” she says as she wiggles her huge ass

“Okay” you say as you press against her asshole

“Oh stop teasing!” she says in a winey voice

“What do you mean teasing?” You say as you take your cock away from her hole and run it between her ass cheeks as you massage the firm cheeks

“Oh that’s just cruel” she says looking back at you

“Okay, okay” you say as you Line back up with her entrance

You slowly push inside feeling as her tightness engulfs you

“Mmmmmm” she moans as you penetrate her ass

You push in as far as you can before feeling your balls slap against her pussy and her ass squish against your stomach

“What are you waiting for fuck me!” She says looking back at you with lust

You pull out and push in again and again getting a rhythm going as you stretch her ass

“Oohhh” she moans as you push into her repeatedly with each time faster than the last

“Mmmmm” she moans as she orgasms onto the bed 

“You like this?” You ask trying to talk dirty

“Well if I didn’t I wouldn’t have just soaked the sheets” she says sarcastically

“Right” you say still thrusting into her ass

She lifts her ass slightly improving the angel that you were fucking her from

“Oh yes!” She yells loving the new way you were railing her

“Keep this up and you might get me to cum twice!” She says before biting down on her lower lip and moaning loudly

You keep fucking her and feel another load start to build but instead of warning her you keep going as your dick starts to throb with the massive load you were going to pump into her ass

“Hey babe” you say

“Wa-what?” She says in a daze from the pleasure

“Love ya” you say leaning in to kiss her on the cheek as you push your dick deep inside her ass and pump your huge load into her

“OOOOHHHHH!” She moans loudly as she feels your hot cum fill her to the brim causing her to orgasm so fiercely that her legs give out before you collapse on top of her

“Next time tell me before you pump a gallon into my ass” she says breathing heavily 

“Could you get out of me” she says looking back at your dick which was still pressed deep into her ass

“Sure thing” you say as you slide your cock out of her

You came so much that even your dick was covered in cum

You lay your dick across her ass and watch as your cum leaks from her hole

“My ass feels like a water balloon” she says rubbing her ass

“Oh come on, I didn’t cum that much” you say recovering from the orgasm

“If you came any more it would have come out of my mouth” she says smiling at you

“I’m need a shower” she says as she slides her cum filled ass away from you before getting off the bed

“Come and join me if you want” she says as she sways her ass walking towards the shower

You get up off the bed and walk into the bathroom and as you enter you see Ana’s leg disappear behind the shower curtain

You enter the shower behind her and walk in to see her scrubbing her ass with a bar of soap

“Let me get that for you” you say taking the bar of soap from her and massaging her ass with the bar of soap in your hand

“This reminds me of the first time we had sex” she says now putting shampoo in her hair

“Yeah didn’t you thigh fuck me after rubbing your ass for five minutes gave me a boner” you say still groping her

“We both know it didn’t take five minutes for my ass to get you hard” she says while rinsing her hair under the water

“Hell it doesn’t take it that long now” she says turning around and looking at your fully erect cock

“Remember what I did last time I caught you with that thing in the shower” she says pushing you against the wall

“I remember it was fun maybe you could remind me?” You say remembering exactly what happened 

“Hmm I guess I could” she says before pushing her lips against yours and invading your mouth and squeezing your dick between her thighs

She rubs back and forth on you as her tits press against your chest

You reach behind her and start to grope her ass causing her to moan slightly while still making out with you

Her soft thighs as well as the feeling of her tits and ass got you to cum

You grunt as you shoot a load between her thighs

“Now I can’t remember what happened next?” She says finally letting you breathe

“I think you locked me in the room with you and I fucked you until I came inside” you say as you push her against the wall

“Jog my memory?” she says coyly

“Oh I’ll give you a new one” you say as you lift up her legs and thrust your dick inside of her pussy

The angle from which you fucked her allowed you to hit her g-spot with each thrust

“OOHH!” She moans as she cums on you as your dick hits her g-spot

“That was fast” you say cockily still inside her quivering cunt

“Just keep going” she says wrapping her arms and legs around you as you fucked her against the wall

You pulled out and thrusted back inside hitting her g-spot again with her moaning in your ear as you rammed her cunt

“I’m cumming again” she says before spraying you with another orgasm

You didn’t even respond as you continued plowing her hole with your dick throbbing before you exploded inside her womb

“OOOOHHH!” She moans as she is filled up with your cum

You both sink to the floor with your dick still inside her 

You pull out of her leaving her to leak all over the shower floor before sitting down next to her 

“Hey” she says barley awake

“I was comfy” she says before getting up and sitting her cum filled cunt back on your dick

“Goodnight babe” she says leaning her head back on you

“Night” you say almost dosing off

“Let’s get married” she says before falling asleep

You would have been shocked but frankly, she felt way to good to say no


	8. Mating Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Eris morn

After you helped vanquish the phantoms of her fire-team you and Eris had been talking pretty regularly as to keep you both from going insane from the happenings on the moon

Today was one such meeting

you flew to the moon thinking about what Ana had said to you a week before 

“We should get married” the words echoed in your mind

Was she just high off the pleasure?

Did she really mean it?

Would your relationship still be open?

Would she get even kinkier?

“Watch out!” Your ghost yelled as you nearly slammed into the train line over looking the moon

You pulled up narrowly avoiding giving Amanda a new pet project

“I think I’ll take it from here...” your ghost says taking the controls from you

You both transmat out of your ship landing in front of Eris

“With how many hive gods you’ve snuffed out, I find it surprising you were nearly killed by your own ship” she says in her usual dry tone

“Yeah well I’ve got a lot on my mind you say while huffing from the near death experience

“Well that is why we are meeting” she says as she opens a portal

You and Eris step through the portal into the balcony overlooking the pyramid where you two had set up a table and some chairs to talk at

“Sit” she says motioning to the chair in front of you

You sit down across from her as she sits across from you removing her headdress and revealing her three glowing green eyes and letting her long jet black hair flow

Not many people get to see Eris like this, calm and relaxed, simply talking

“Guardian, what is on you mind?” She asks leaning her head into her hand

“Ana asked me to marry her” you say with an exhale

“Well that is amazing” Eris says in an ever so slightly happier tone

“It is but I’m just worried if stuff is going to change” you say thinking about the different stuff that has happened while you were with her

“That and I’m not even sure if she meant it or if she just said because she was Umm..” you stop yourself thinking of what she was doing when she said it

“What guardian?” Eris says confused as to why you stopped

“Let’s just say I had just given her a good time” you say trying to say it politely

“I see...” Eris says sitting up

“What about her question worried you” she says looking at you with intent

“Just how much would change” you respond

“She is very, adventurous when it comes to sex” you say thinking of Just HOW adventurous she was

“And she lets me be adventurous too” you say thinking of your time inside Amanda

“Oh” Eris says shocked at this revelation

“I shouldn’t have told you that” you say shaking your head

“Why not?” Eris says curiously

“Because you and I are friends without benefits, which to be fare is rare for me” you say realizing you’ve stuck your dick in nearly every girl you know

“It’s just weird for me to talk about sex stuff with you” you say bluntly

“Would you like for me to blow you?” She asks without a hint of hesitation

“WHAT!?” you say in shock

“If it makes you uncomfortable talking about sex in a non sexual setting I could make it sexual, thereby removing your discomfort” Eris says looking at you with her piercing green eyes

“Uh sure I guess” you say wondering if she’s serious

“Alright” she says standing from her seat

“Would you like me to disrobe?” She asks putting her hands behind her back

“If it makes you more comfortable” you say wondering if this was real or some kind of hive spell

“It would” she says as she begins removing her armor

She removes her shoulder armor first before removing her chest piece

After the bulkier pieces fall away you see her figure start to take shape, she had a nice curvy body with large breasts and a big ass

She undid the rope at her waist causing the rest of her outfit to fall to the floor revealing her g-cup breasts and an ass that was only rivaled by Amanda 

She does a quick turn showing you her entire nude body

“How do I look” she says shyly

“Amazing” you say astounded by how well endowed she was

“Thank you” she says walking closer

“Now tell me about you and Ana” she says as she undoes your pants sliding them down and revealing your fully erect member

“This is quite the specimen” she says looking at it up and down before taking it in her mouth

“Her and I have had a very unusual relationship” you say watching as the women who you would have thought to be a prude sucked your cock like it was her job

“We were just friends at first but one day on mars she invited me to shower with her and we kinda went from there”

“We did foreplay every now and again, her blowing me or tit fucking me, or me playing with her tits and ass but we got more active after I fucked Mara”

Eris slid her mouth off your cock and began talking to you with a trail of spit linking your cock and her bottom lip while she jerked you

“What did you do with the queen?” She asked before sliding your cock back down her throat

“She trapped me in her throne world and said that if I didn’t get her to cum I couldn’t leave,  
Her and I did some foreplay she blew me, I ate her out, she titfucked me” you saying feeling the tightness of Eris’s throat rub your cock

“After she finished with that she made me fuck her ass but said if I came inside I would have to stay another week, I fucked her ass and came outside three times before I finally got her to cum but as I was pulling out she pushed her ass back onto me and I filled her up”

Eris nodded in understanding with your dick still in her mouth

“And then... wait can I” you ask feeling your dick start to twitch inside her warm mouth

She nods again as she takes your whole cock as you pump a load down her throat

“Thanks” you say watching As she keeps blowing you acting as if you didn’t just pump her full of cum

“I fucked her until she let me out and then turned her into a cum soaked mess before going back to Ana and having a three way with Mara before turning mara into a cum soaked mess again for blackmailing me the first time” you say watching as Eris slides a hand between her legs

“After that Ana and I found Petra brainwashed by a hive lust rune in the dreaming city so I fucked her until she was back to her senses”  
You say looking at Eris’s head bob on your cock

“The day after that Ana said we could have an open relationship before I fucked Amanda then Amanda came by the room and we both fucked her” you say before resting your hand on Eris’s head

“Apparently it took that for her to realize how weird our relationship is because a few days later she wants to do normal could stuff, so I take her on a date before we end up fucking in our room again” you say watching as Eris stares at you with your dick in her mouth

“After we fucked she said the we should get married so I’m not sure of being filled with cum made her say it or if she actually meant it” you say as Eris removes your cock from her throat

“On my face” she says closing her eyes

“I didn’t think you’d be that into this” you say as your jerk your cock to finish the job on her face

After a few seconds you shoot a few spurts of cum onto her face

She gets up and walks off towards another one of her tables with her ass clapping as she sways her hips

Eris reaches the table and takes a drop of cum off her face placing it on a disk with a hive rune on it

The drop of cum drips off her finger and onto the disk causing the disk to glow red

“Curious” Eris says looking intensely at the disk

“You said Petra had a hive lust rune when you had sex with her, correct?” Eris says walking over to you as her tits bounced

“Yeah why?” You say staring at her massive breasts

“I believe you were infected with the rune” Eris says stopping in front of you

“No way! When Petra was affected she became a mindless sex craving beast” you say remembering that day in the dreaming city

“Was there anything different about you body then?” Eris asks standing in front of you watching your dick get hard from looking at her tits

“Umm oh yeah Ana gave me a pill that made my dick grow” you say thinking of the loads you pumped into and onto Petra that day

“Good do you have one of those pills on you?” Eris asks walking back to her table to get some gel

“Yeah I have one in my pocket” you say as you reach down the pants now bunched up around your ankles

“Good” Eris says drawing a symbol on your forehead with the gel

“What’s that for?” you ask

“It will allow you to stay conscious when the lust rune begins affecting you” she says looking at her work

“Why would the rune affect me after all of this time?” You ask concerned

“Because you haven’t had the same body” she says motioning to the pill

“How long has it been since you had sex with Petra?” Eris asked pacing

“About two weeks, why?” You ask confused

“It’s been too long” Eris says sounding concerned

“If you had orgasmed with the pills effect in the first week or so you would have been fine but now...” she stops her self

“Now what?!” you say panicked

“I need to completely drain you to get rid of the rune” she says walking over to the table and moving her stuff off of it

“It will be hard to drain me this thing regenerates cum as fast as I shoot it out” you say popping the pill 

“Here” she says drawing a rune above your dick

“This will make you cum faster than your cum will regenerate” she says before going to the table and leaning on it sticking her ass out

You feel the pill take effect and quickly lust takes over

You walk over to Eris and thrust inside her glad that the blowjob she gave you made her so wet

As soon as you fully entered her you came a massive load eliciting a moan from the woman

“Keep going, we need you empty to break the rune” she says as your cum leaks out of her

You continue to thrust into her with each time causing you to cum resulting in a flood pouring out of her cunt and making a pool on the floor

She was getting so filled up it was getting hard to feel her walls and as such the rate at which you were cumming slowed down

“Switch holes guardian” Eris says calmly as your seed spills out of her

You remove your dick from her cum filled pussy and start to fuck her ass

She is so tight you cum before you are even fully inside her

You start to fuck her ass filling it with cum just like her pussy

Eris hadn’t cum yet and you were wondering why

“Am I not doing good?” You ask knowing that you haven’t failed to make any of the others orgasm

“I’m used to bigger” Eris says as you continue to creampie her ass

“Bigger?” you say as you pound her ass with your ten inch dick

“The hive had *uses* for me in the pit” she says as you pull out of her ass

“Uses?” You say as she begins to give you an assjob

“The human anotomy is basic enough that we can procreate with most other species, the hive knew this and kept me to do experiments on” she says as you cum all over her ass and back

“Unfortunately for me they didn’t know exactly how it worked and opted to use every hole they could find which is why I’m not often satisfied by most humans” she says before you cum again

“They made me an ideal breeder” she says running her ass up and down the sides of your cock

“That is why I’m so... bountiful” she says before you shoot another load all over her

“You sure are getting covered” you say looking at her cum filled holes as well as the white liquid soaking her back

“Wanna take a break?” You ask as she kneels on the floor in front of you

“If we stop now you’ll regenerate your sperm and I’ll just end up more covered she says as she takes you cock between her massive tits and rubs them on it

“Oooooh” you moan as the massive globes almost entirely cover your cock

The feeling of the soft warm skin of Eris’s tits was enough to make you cum and you sprayed her face and tits in a thick coating of the white liquid

“That felt nice guardian” she says already rubbing your cock again

“I think I have something for you” you say as you spray her with another layer of cum 

“really” she says standing up

“Yeah hop on” you say standing with you dick hard in front of you

She stands up and slides her pussy onto your dick her jumping and wrapping her arms and legs around your back

You grip her ass holding her up as you fuck her while walking over

You cum inside her a few times as you walk across the room with her sliding back and forth on your dick

You slide the cum filled woman off of your cock and pull another pill out of your pants

“Take this” you say tossing the pill to her

She takes it and quickly falls over moaning

“What is this guardian” she says holding her head and breast

“That is a pleasure pill” you say as you walk over and line your dick up with her mouth

“It makes you feel ten times the pleasure you normally would” you say before she takes your dick down her throat

She moans again as you slide in and out of her mouth before dumping another load down her throat

She slides her mouth off your dick before you finish cumming causing you to spray her face

“Are you almost empty” she asks wiping the cum from her eyes

“I feel like it” you say before pushing her on her back

You lift her legs so they are pointing straight up and then stick your dick between her thighs and start to thrust between them

With how soft her skin was and how much the rune she drew was assisting you, it was only a few seconds before you coated her stomach and the underside of her tits in a thick layer of cum

You feel as if a weight is lifted and Eris looks at your cock and smiles

“The rune is gone” she says wiping your cum from her face

“Thanks for the help” you say as you pull your dick from between her thighs

“Sorry about the mess” you say looking at all of the cum in and on her body

“It’s fine” she says standing as she leaks on the floor

“When the hive would have there way with me, they’d pump me so full I’d look pregnant” she says walking over to the balcony

“This was the first time I’ve had sex with a human in over a hundred years” she says reaching down and feeling her pussy

“I was hoping it would be more... intimate” she says before moaning at the feeling of her hand touching her sensitive clit

“I could help with that” you say as you walk up behind her and put your cock between her thighs rubbing her pussy with it

You feel her get wet as she leans against the railing with you continuing to tease her entrance 

The teasing finally breaks her as she squirts all over your dick before collapsing into you

“That was, amazing” she says looking up at you

She stands up with her ass molding around you as she pushes against your crotch

Your dick pushes into her as you lift her off the ground with your arms and dick being the only things supporting her

You practically fold her in half with her legs hung over your hands as her huge tits press against her knees

You begin thrusting into her with the pill making her orgasm frequently

She was surprisingly tight despite having been used by the hive for so long

You moved your hands from under her knees and groped her while still using your forearms to hold her up while you fucked her pussy

She sprayed an orgasm again before talking to you

“Are you almost done?” She asks as she bounces on your cock

“Yeah” you say as you let go of her tits

You sit down on one of the chairs with her still on your cock

“Here it comes!” you say as you bounce her up and down on your dick

You slam her down to the base of your cock as you empty a load inside of her womb

Being flooded by your hot cum drove her over the edge again as she orgasmed and sprayed the floor in front of her

“I think... I understand... Ana’s proposal” she says before falling asleep with your dick still emptying inside of her

“Good night Eris” you say enjoying the feeling of her ass pressed against you before dosing off inside of her

“Mornin babe!” Ana yells as she transmats onto the balcony with you and Eris

Eris starts awake confused the looks down to see you inside her and quickly remembers

“Hello Mrs Bray” Eris says sitting up with you still inside her

“Hey babe” you say from behind Eris

“Looks like you too had fun” Ana says looking at your dick inside Eris pussy

“Quite” Eris says as she pushes down further closing her eyes and smiling as it pushes into her

“As much as I’d love to watch you two go at we have to go” Ana says looking at Eris’s tits shake as she slowly fucks you

“One more” Eris says speeding up

Eris bounces on your dick for a few minutes with Ana inspecting her form

“Not bad” Ana says as you empty in side of Eris again

Eris gets up off your dick leaving a trail of cum over to her work station

“This was fun” she says standing in front of her work station completely naked and covered in cum

“Sure was” you say staring at her ass

“Let’s go babe” Ana says before transmating back to her ship

You look at Eris one more time as you get your clothes back on and pull out your ghost to leave

“One more thing guardian” Eris says turning to face you

“We have a new weekly activity” she says before starting to rub her clit

“Definitely” you say before transmating to Ana’s ship

“Hey babe” she says hugging you

“Hey” you say as you hug her back

“What did you want to talk about” you say as you sit down in the passenger seat

“Our wedding!” she says smiling as she sits next to you

“You meant it?” You say surprised and relieved

“Of course!” she says as the ship lifts off

“I wasn’t that cock drunk” she says laughing as the ship goes into light speed


	9. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader X Hawthorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a funny beginning

You were out for your bachelor party with your only friends

“Guardian, I can’t believe you are getting married!” Saint bellows as you walk the streets of the city

“Neither can I!” Shaxx chimes in “with how often you are saving the city, I’m surprised you have time to date, let alone settle down”

“So just who is this unlucky lady?” Drifter asks leaning in

“Yes you still haven’t told us” Zavala says walking in a stiff manner

“It’s Ana” you say waiting for their reactions

“Ana? but I thought she Umm... played for the other team” Shaxx says trying to sound inoffensive

“You mean She’s gay?” Drifter says not caring if he was offensive

“She plays for both teams” you say as you reach the bar

“Are you sure this is the best place in the city?” Zavala says sounding skeptical

“Trust me, you may know the wall, but I know the streets” drifter says before walking inside

“I do not trust the rat man” saint whispers to you

“He reminds me of the dredgens”

“I don’t trust him either” you whisper back to saint 

“But he knows how to have fun”

The rest of you enter the bar and it seems drifter has already started a fight

“You’re dead Eli” a man in a cloak yells pinning drifter to a wall

“Shaxx” you say groaning

“Right” he says upset that he has to save drifter 

Shaxx puts his hand on the mans shoulder and turns him around

“Look, I understand wanting to kill him, but my friends and I are trying to have a nice night so if you could just...” shaxx is cut off by the sound of a knife clicking against his armor

“Oh” he says before punching the man through a wall

“Thanks for the help, but I had that handled” drifter says dusting himself off

“The last thing we need is you summoning one of your taken or using some abomination of a gun that would kill everyone in here” shaxx yells in the drifters face

“Five drinks please” shaxx says calmly turning to face the barkeep

You walk over to the bar

“This is for the drinks and the wall” you say giving the bartender some glimmer

He nods and puts the glimmer in the register before putting some beers on the counter

The others walk over and start downing the drinks like nothing

“Lets Start a tab” you say to the bartender sliding him some more glimmer

“Heavy drinkers huh?” A familiar voice says from behind you

You turn to see Hawthorne standing behind you

“Hey Hawthorne” you say surprised she was out of the tower

“So what’s going on here?” She says motioning the the bunch of chugging guardians and Zavala slowly drinking his beer

“Bachelor party” you say leaning on the bar

“Yours?” She says raising an eyebrow

“Yeah” you say reaching for your drink

“Congrats” she says sitting next to you

“You wanna join?” You ask sliding her a beer

“What the hell?” She says before slugging the drink

About ten minutes later she comes up to you looking kind of buzzed

“You... doing alright” she says trying to balance herself 

“Yeah fine” you say drinking your beer

“How come you guys aren’t...” she trails off holding her head

“I dunno, guardians just can’t get drunk” you say watching her

“Sounds boring” she says before walking off

Another ten minutes pass and you need to go to the bathroom

You walk in and close the door behind you and sit down

After finishing up you go to stand before the door bursts open

“What the hell?!” You Say as you realize who it is

“Shhhhhh!” The drunk Hawthorne says to you before shutting and locking the door

“You forgot to lock it” she says leaning against the door and laughing

“Yeah I can see that” you say standing up trying to pull up your pants

“No no none of that” she says pushing you back onto the toilet

“Hawthorne I need to put on my pants” you say getting annoyed

“No you don’t silly” she says wobbling

“You see” she says before sliding her pants off leaving her in just a poncho and pair of blue panties

“Whoa” she says noticing your dick

“You’re huge” she says lifting it in her hand

“Yeah thanks, now can I...” you try to stand up but she pushes you down

“Am I making you hard” she says messing with your half hard dick

“Well if you’d stop playing with it maybe it wouldn’t-“ you are cut off by her shushing you again

“You’re getting married” she whispers with your cock between her fingers

“We have an open relationship but still-“ you are cut off by her again

“Open huh, this seat just started looking a whole lot more comfortable” she says looking at your now fully hard dick

“Wait what are you doing?” you say as she stands up

“Just sitting down, relax” she says before sitting on your cock with her panties still on resulting with you shoving them up into her

“Ooooh you feel good in there” she says turning to look you in the eye

“Hawthorne get off my dick” you say feeling her wrap around your cock

“Make me” she says before pushing down further into you rubbing her ass against you

“Fine” you say slightly annoyed

You buck your hips upward causing you to hit her g spot

“Now that’s what I’m talking about” she says

“Just keep doing that” she says pushing her pussy back down onto your dick

You start thrusting into her with her panties still on your dick

“Harder” she says blushing and biting her lip

“I don’t have much control from down here” you say trying to act like you weren’t enjoying this

“Okay” she says starting to slam herself onto you

You felt her more and more as your dick stretched her panties inside of her

She cums hard soaking her panties

“Hawthorne I’m gonna cum” you say feeling an orgasm build

“Do it inside I don’t care” she says still bouncing on your dick

You oblige and cover her panties in cum with the ruined blue cloth causing a lot of it to leak out rather than fill her up

“Well that sucked” she says sliding her pussyoff of you

“You ruined my panties and didn’t cream-pie me” she says sliding the stretched and cum soaked panties down her legs and onto the floor

“Sorry” you say still sitting on the toilet

“You think you can make it up to me” she says sliding her poncho off revealing a bra that she unclips shortly

She is quite small with her tits being about the same size as Ana’s and her ass being the smallest one out of the ones you’ve seen

“Ah fuck it” you think to yourself with her presenting herself

You walk over to her and pick her up by the legs and stick your dick inside her

“There we go” she says staring you in the eyes

This was different for you with the other girls there was some rhyme or reason for why you fucked

Obviously Ana was your fiancé, Mara basically raped you, Petra was under the effect of a rune, you taught Amanda how to have sex and Eris was helping to get rid of your rune

Hawthorne was just a fuck, a one and done and it was oddly nice to be able to have sex without intimacy for once

You would use this opportunity

You railed her standing up lifting her up and down to fuck her with her barley able to take your dick

“Mph!” She grunts as she orgasms on your cock

You ignore the orgasm and keep thrusting into the small woman

You felt your cock throb inside of her and slammed her pussy down to the base of your dick filling her up completely

She spills all over the floor as you slide her pussy off your dick still holding her off the ground

“Wanna go in the other hole?” She asks trying to sound sexy

“Sure” you say flipping her around

Her ass is pressed against you with you still holding her legs by her knees

She wraps her hands around the back of your head as your dick is pressed against her asshole

You push inside of the tight hole causing her to moan

Her ass reaches the base of your cock and you let her rest there for a minute as her hole stretches to accommodate your size

“Ready?” You ask after letting her rest for a minute

“Go to town” she says gripping the back of your head

You pull out and thrust back in repeatedly feeling as her asshole engulfed your cock

“Oh!” She moans as she orgasms again going limp for a moment

Even after she went limp you continued to fuck her until you felt you dick start to twitch inside her ass

You went balls deep into her ass and flooded her with cum

“Damn I didn’t think being a cocksleve would be this fun” Hawthorne says with her ass still on your dick

You slide her off and set her on the ground

Your dick is covered in both of your cum and the drunken woman wobbly stares at it

“That looks good” she says sitting up

She puts her head beneath your dick laying it across her face

She licks all the way up you shaft before reaching your head and plunging your cock down her throat

She bobs her head up and down your dick but it is kind of slow due to her drunken state 

“Hey can I help?” You ask putting a hand behind her head

She nods with you still eight inches down her throat

You pull out of her throat and move over to sit on the toilet again

You sit down and she puts her mouth back on your cock before you put your hand on the back of her head

You push her all the way down before she moves back up and start repeating it forcing her to take your entire length

She looks up at you as you move her head on and off your dick

You feel yourself start to orgasm and push your cock all the way down her throat shooting ropes of cum down her throat

She moves her head off your dick and looks at it amazed that your still hard

“Jeez, aren’t you tired yet” she says grabbing it

“Not really” you say watching as the drunk woman lazily gives you a handjob

“Well I’m beat, full of cum and sore in quite few places so just do what you need to and let me get some sleep

She pulls her poncho under her and lays down on it using her other clothes as a pillow

“Wait so you’re just gonna-“ you were cut off by the sound of her snoring

“Okay” you say moving to the floor next to her

You examined her body trying to figure out where to fuck

She rolled onto her back leaving her pussy open

You moved between her legs and positioned your cock in front of her pussy lips

You thrust inside of the sleeping woman with her probably moving more now than when she was awake

You move above her so that you are practically lying on top of her while still fucking her

You feel yourself start to throb inside of her so you push deep into her and cum inside her

You pull out leaving the creampie to leak onto the poncho

Her pussy was to full to fuck at this point so you looked at her ass ready to go to work

You rolled her over again with her ass slightly angled in the air and you took this as your invitation

You pressed against it, positioning yourself above her and then pushed your dick inside, stopping only when you were balls deep inside her

You pulled out and thrusted back in listening as her small as clapped against you when you slammed inside her

The feeling of her skin clapping against you combined with how tight her ass felt was what nearly drove you over the edge

You pulled out and began to jerk off to Finnish on her back but she rolled over again which resulted in you covering her stomach and tits in cum

You felt guilty about leaving her like this so you wrapped her now cum soaked poncho around her for some covering

You got dressed and left the bathroom leaving your door locked behind you

You walk out to see drifter, shaxx, and saint all singing hope for the future on the karaoke machine with Zavala smiling and shaking his head in the crowd

After another hour of Drinking, singing, and overall partying you and the others return to the tower

You open your room door to see Ana lying on the bed in lingerie 

“Hello...” she says seductively 

“Hello!” You say surprised by the beautiful woman on your bed

“How was your night?” She asks standing up and walking sexily towards you

She looks down and notices something in your pocket

“It was nice” you respond

“Clearly...” she says as she pulls Hawthorne’s ruined panties out of it

“Shit she must have snuck those in when she was blowing me” you say looking at Ana holding the panties

“It’s fine I’m not mad” she says throwing the ruined panties to the wayside

“I’m just happy you didn’t beat me” she says walking over to a bag in the corner

“I got four” she says reaching into the bag

“Four?” You say confused

“Four” she says holding four sets of panties in her hand

“Who’s are those?” You asked turned on by the sight of her holding her trophies like that

“A story for later” she says setting them down and lying in the bed

“Now show me what you did to that girl” she says spreading her legs

You get on top of her and undo your pants

“Gladly” you say as you begin to make out with her

You wake up on top of Ana with your head resting on her tits

You enjoy the feeling of her warm boobs pressed against you face before your holo pad lights up with a message

You reluctantly move your face off of her tits and go to see who messaged you

It was Hawthorne

“Is this your cum I’m filled with?” The message read

You text back a simple “yes”

She responds in a few seconds with “oh thank god, I was really hoping it wasn’t drifter”

“Well it wasn’t” you text back “thanks for the fun” you put you phone down and lie back in bed with your fiancé

She notices you back and bed and pressed her nude body against your hugging you

“Love you babe” she says sleepily

“Love you honey” you say as you close your eyes cuddling with her


	10. Wedding Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Ana Bray x Mara Sov x Petra Venj x Amanda Holliday x Eris Morn

You and Ana stood on the altar with your groomsmen behind you

Zavala looked stoic as always

Drifter seemed to be very itchy in the nice suit

Shaxx seemed to be trying not to cry

You had set up a picture of cayde as you would have loved to have him there

And your best man saint seemed to be gleaming with pride

Behind Ana stood her bridesmaids which was an assorted collection of the most beautiful women you had ever met

Amanda was her Maid of honor wearing a black dress with red highlights

Eris stood behind her wearing her headdress as normal with her dress barley able to hold her boobs

Petra stood proudly in her dress with the only difference being her sidearm on her her hip

Mara wore the same as everyone else but her expression was a lot more sour

Eva was the officiate and seemed very happy with her job

“I have know Ms Bray for quite some time and  
Have known the guardian for most of his new life and as such I am very happy to see them so.. em, happy”

Some people in the crowd giggle at the stammer

“Before these two are happily joined in marriage, does anyone have any objections?”

Drifter goes to raise his hand but his arm is grabbed by shaxx

“No?, then in the light of the traveler I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride”

You and Ana lean in and start kissing as the crowd claps

This kiss breaks and Ana hugs you before whispering into your ear

“The things I’m gonna do to you...” she says seductively in your ear

“I’m looking forward to it” you say back before you both lean out

Later at your rehearsal dinner you and saint were talking

“So guardian are you going to bring her into the trials?” He says still smiling wide

“As much as we love each other I’m not sure our relationship would survive that” you say back jokingly

“Very true” he chuckles

“Hey babe get over here it’s time for cake pictures!” Ana says grabbing your arm and pulling you

You stand in front of a camera on a timer pretending to feed each other cake

After the first picture you both shove the cake in each others faces getting the vanilla frosting everywhere

After the photos you quickly wipe off your face but Ana leaves the frosting on hers

“You want me to get that?” you say holding up a towel

“You’d think after all this time you’d know I like white stuff on my face” she says leaning in to kiss you

After dinner you pick her up and carry her to the penthouse of the best hotel in the city

You push the door open with your foot and set her down on the circular bed that looked to be about 20 feet across

She takes off her veil and throws it across the room before kneeling down in front of you and undoing your belt

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day” she says as your pants fall to your feet

At this point your underwear had a massive bulge inside it and she looked at that bulge practically drooling

She pulled your underwear down allowing your cock to spring free and hit her in the face

“Excited are we?” She says jerking your cock

“Hard not to be when I just married the most beautiful woman in the system” you say looking down at her

She smiles and takes your dick in her mouth running her tongue up and down it inside of her mouth

She deep throated you as fast as she could go and before long you came down her throat as her mouth reached the base of your cock

She kept your length in her mouth as you finished pumping your load down her throat only removing you when you were completely done

She slid your drained cock out of her throat and began jerking it again to get you hard

“Look I know we said no presents but...” she trailed off still holding your dick

“What’d you get me?” You ask curious

“A few things” she says as the door to your room opens

You try to pull up your pants before you see who entered

Amanda, Mara, Petra, and Eris all walked in the room watching as Ana held your dick in her hands

“Hey girls!” Ana says letting go of your dick and walking over to them

You turn around with your dick still hanging out as the girls shut the door behind them

“Hey...” you say awkwardly, struggling to pull up your pants

“None of that” Amanda says as she walks over and pulls them fully down

“Ana?” You say looking at your wife confused

“Well I figured you’d want our wedding night to be memorable...” she says as she drops her dress to the floor

The others follow suit and you are quickly surrounded by nude women

“So you want to have an orgy?” You ask her looking at all of the women surrounding you

“Some of us want to play catch-up” Mara says walking over to you

“The way i see it you have fucked her more than all of us combined” she says she wraps her hands around your arm and puts it between her boobs

“She’s my wife” you say thinking that it was obvious why you fucked her more

“Please you’ve had an open relationship for over a year and you’ve fucked three other women” she says glaring at you with your arm still between her tits

“Mara you must close to her number” you say remembering how she looked after your last time together

“Each time you cum doesn’t count as sex because if it did I would have fucked you more than you’ve fucked everyone else in this room combined!” She yells 

“Let’s calm down” Ana says moving the purple tits off your arm

“Babe I’m gonna get the other girls situated, how about you help the queen relax” she kisses you before walking towards the other women

You and Mara look at each other before walking towards the bed she sits down looking up at you

“Any requests my queen?” You say as you take off the rest of your clothes 

“Ha ha” she laughs fakely

“Just get inside me” she says spreading her legs

You line up your dick with her entrance and thrust inside watching her eyes open wide as her pussy takes your entire length

She falls back bracing herself as her tits shake

“You feel bigger” she says staring at the tiny bit of your cock that wasn’t inside her

“Maybe an inch or so” you say as you pull put preparing to thrust into the queen again

You push back inside eliciting a groan from the queen and causing her to fall all the way back with her now completely laid out on the bed you put your hands around her waist and pulled her onto you with you gripping tight and feeling her soft ass and thighs

You continued thrusting into her watching her blush and moan as your cock stretched her out

“I’m gonna cum!” You say as you twitch inside her

“Pull out!” She says looking down panicked

You go to pull out but someone pushes you forward causing you to cum inside of the queen

“Oooooh” the queen moans as your warm cum fills her up

You turn to see who pushed you and are surprised to see Petra 

“Why?” Mara asks, looking at her queens wrath confused

“The awoken will need a new ruler eventually and I’m just helping to secure an heir” Petra says leaning on you

“Well you’re the acting queen, why don’t you try squeezing out an heir” Mara says looking concerned at her cum filled pussy

“Maybe I will” Petra says leaning over the bed next to her creampied queen

“Guardian if you would be so kind” Petra says reaching back and spreading her pussy lips

“My pleasure” you say as you walk up behind her and line up your dick with her spread hole

You thrust inside hearing her grunt as you hit her cervix

“Just like that” she says as her blue ass smacks against your crotch

You pull out and push into her again watching as her ass shakes with each time your dick enters her pussy

Mara watches lusfully as you rail her queens wrath next to her, watching as Petra’s tits shake every time you thrust inside her

You reached around the blue woman to grab her tits and massage them as you ravaged her

“Oouh!” Petra moaned loudly as you groped her

The feeling of you massaging her breasts made the queens wrath cum all over your dick

“That was violent” she says laughing while breathing heavily

“You almost there?” She asks looking back at you

“Yeah, you want it inside?” You ask moving your grip from her tits to her upper thighs

“Yes, put it as deep as possible” she says bracing herself on the bed

You firmly grip her thighs and push yourself all the way into her blue folds before flooding her womb

She moaned loudly as you came inside gripping the sheets as you pumped your entire load into her

“That felt great” she says looking back at you as your cum leaks out of her

“We’re ready!” Ana says as she walks out with Amanda in a strap on

You looked at the strapons and they were roughly ten inches long

Eris walked out from behind them rubbing her boobs and clit

“Looks like someone took a pleasure pill” you say looking at her body

“This wouldn’t be very enjoyable without one” she says tossing her headdress aside

All of the women stood up with you still sitting on the bed

“Here’s how it’s gonna work...” Ana says motioning for Petra, Mara, and Eris to sit down

“The three of you will lie down and get fucked” Ana says helping you off the bed

“Whoever lasts the longest gets to trade places with me or Amanda until everyone has gotten a turn being fucked and fucking” she looks at the girls

“Mara you’re with me, Petra with Amanda, and Eris you get the groom” Ana smiles at you as the naked women shift around to get to their partners

Eris lay down in front of you lifting her knees to her breasts and presenting herself to you

The others did the same in front of Ana and Amanda 

Ana nodded at you signaling for you to start

Without the affects of the pill Eris would have been stone faced even as your dick slid in and out of her however with the pill she was a moaning mess as soon as you entered her pussy

Eris came on your cock about 30 seconds after you began to fuck her and you slowed down to let her rest

“No no no” Ana says looking at you while she was thrusting into the awoken queen

“Keep going until they’re all done” she says looking back to the queens bouncing tits

You oblige and go back to fucking Eris watching as her massive boobs shook

She came again and you ignored it and kept thrusting into her

You looked down at her, she looked so different without her headdress

You leaned in and kissed her as you went balls deep into her and came

She moaned loudly as you filled her up before going back to kissing you

You heard another moan and looked over to see Ana pushing her strap on into the queen as the artificial dick pumped a load into the purple woman

Petra was still holding out as Amanda had trouble fucking her hard enough

“A little harder blondie” Petra says as Amanda tries her best to fuck her

About ten minutes later Petra wraps her legs around Amanda’s back as she cums all over the strap on

At this point you, Ana, Eris and Mara were all struggling to catch your breath after going at it for so long

Petra still seemed to be Calm even after getting railed for 15 minutes and quickly stood up and removed Amanda’s strap on moving the blonde to the bed

“Petra who are the pairs?” Ana asks as she pulls the strap on from the queens pussy

“Mara is with me” she says looking at the queen with an evil look

“Eris go with Ana and Amanda go with the guardian” she pulls Mara over to her and pushes her legs all the way up folding the queen in half

“Hey Amanda” you say as she lies down in front of you

“Hello~” she says happily as she spreads her legs in front of you

“Hopefully I’ll last a bit longer than usual this time” she says hopefully as you line your dick up with her

Eris moves in front of Ana and you see Ana lean in to whisper something in her ear before Eris nods

“Let’s go” Ana says sticking the fake cock in Eris 

You began to fuck Amanda and felt her tight cunt as it took your cock

You began your rhythm putting your hands on her tits and massaging them as you fucked her

You looked at Amanda’s face and she was smiling and blushing as her tits bounced in sync with your thrusts

You looked at the pair of awoken and Petra was being very rough with Mara 

She had one hand groping and massaging one of Mara’s tits and the other one with a finger in her ass

Mara moaned as Petra squeezed down on her tit and came all over the strap on 

“That... wasn’t... fair” Mara struggles to get out between gasps

“It was plenty fair” Petra says to the queen as she leans in and kisses her on the forehead

You forgot that you were still thrusting into Amanda and didn’t notice your cock twitch inside her before shooting a load into her womb

“Ahh fuck, a little warning next time?” She says as she orgasms from the feeling of your warm seed filling her up

You look at Eris who surprisingly had not cum yet

You watch as Ana “pulls out” and realize that she was basically just rubbing her pussy against Eris’s the whole time

“That’s cheating!” Mara says annoyed

“Who cares you came first anyway” Ana says reattaching her strap on

“Eris if you would” Ana says as Eris gets up and takes the strap on from Ana

Ana lies down in front of Petra and Holliday kisses you on the cheek before moving to get dicked by Eris

Mara moves in front of you cautiously spreads her legs

“Back for seconds?” You say jokingly as you lay your dick on top of her pussy teasing her clit with it

“So help me guardian if you cum inside again I will put you in my ascendant realm for centuries!” She says looking at you angrily

“Gotcha, no cream pies” you say as you stick your dick inside her

Petra and Eris followed suit fucking Ana and Amanda 

The feeling of your hot cum sloshing around inside her made Amanda orgasm pretty quickly which left Mara and Ana looking at each other fiercely 

“Hey Petra” you whisper to the woman currently fucking your wife

“Yes” she says

“Could you let Mara have this one, I want a turn with my wife” you say looking back down at the two women who were getting railed during this conversation 

“Fine” Petra says looking down at Ana

She pulls out of Ana’s pussy and pushes the dildo deep into her ass causing Ana to moan as she arches her back with pleasure

Petra slides three fingers into Ana’s pussy before leaning over and groping her tits

“Oh my god Petra don’t stop” Ana says as she goes limp from the awoken fucking her

Ana orgasms and to really finish her off Petra presses the button on the side of the fake dick and pumps a load into Ana’s ass

Mara gets a smug look on her face as Ana is filled with cum

“Now just finish up here and then I can have some real fun” Mara says as your cock slides in and out of her

“If he doesn’t cum inside you don’t get the dildo” Ana says turning to Mara

Mara gets an angry look on her face before nodding at you to go ahead

You decide to be nice and fuck Mara’s ass as to not get one hole too filled up

She bit her lip as she looked down at you thrusting into her ass

You flipped the queen over before grabbing her ass as you thrusted deep inside her ass watching her lean her head back

“Oh yes!” She exclaimed loudly causing Ana to laugh

“What are you laughing at? Your ass is filled with cum too!” Mara says as she glares at Ana who still had her ass on Petra’s strap on

“No it’s just that for someone who didn’t want to get creampied, you sure liked having cum shot up your ass” Ana says jokingly

Mara blushes as she looks back at her ass which still had your dick in it

“Well considering I won, Petra give me yours” Mara says before sliding off your cock and taking the dildo out of Ana and putting it on

“I want some time with my wrath” she says pushing Petra to the bed

Ana moves in front of you smiling before laying down on her back

“Have I told you how lucky I am to have you as a wife” you say as you lift her legs onto you shoulders

“Technically were not married Until you consummate the marriage” she says as you dick lays on her pussy

“Now how do I do that?” You say coyly 

“Hmm I wonder” she says spreading her legs slightly

“Ugh, let’s get on with it” Mara says before harshly thrusting into Petra

You push into Ana causing her to lean her head back

You keep thrusting into her listening as the other women fuck each other relentlessly

Petra cums quick due to how hard mara was fucking her, and Amanda followed shortly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth

As you fucked her ana moved her legs off your shoulders and moved them to you back to force your entire length into her

She came on your dick before you lifted her up onto you

Her soft tits pressed against your chest as she grabbed your face to make out with you

The other women watched as you fought for dominance with her still riding your cock

She dropped her pussy down to the base of your cock as you came inside her causing her to break the kiss as she moaned

“That was fun to watch” Amanda says looking at you and Ana still pressed against each other

All of them seemed to have a different reaction

Amanda seemed to be very turned on by the intimacy between you and your now official wife

Petra was eyeing the whole situation up and down watching as your bodies heaved from the intense orgasms

Mara seemed jealous of Ana despite the attention you had shown her that night

Eris just had her typical look of longing on her face

You set Ana down on the bed and slid out of her

“Amanda, Eris show my husband a good time, me and the royals are gonna go get cleaned up”

Ana, Mara and Petra walk off towards the bathroom as Eris and Amanda push you to the bed

“Well looky here, someone’s not hard anymore, we tire you out?” Amanda says looking at your flaccid dick 

“I’ve cum like 6 times tonight of course I’m tired” you say watching her examine your flaccid dick

“Well we have more plans for you” she says walking to the night stand and pulling out a familiar pill

You pop the pill as her and Eris wrap they’re assess around your dick pushing them together to give you an assjob

They moved their asses up and down your dick as it grew between them

Even with your size increased by the pill you could barley see your tip past their asses

They bounced up and down in sync, shaking when they slammed back down after running them up your shaft

Amanda looked over her shoulder at your dick between her and Eris and bit her lip in anticipation

“You almost there sugar” Amanda says shifting her gaze to you

“Almost” you say feeling your cock throb between the asses the two women

They push farther into each other as you shoot a load coating their asses and backs in ropes of cum

They pull their asses off your cock with trails of cum still linking them

Ana, Mara and Petra come out of the bathroom as Amanda prepares to lower herself onto your dick

“Woah woah woah” Ana says getting her off of you

“What, all of a sudden you get jealous” Amanda says sounding angry

“You have him the pill that I put in the nightstand right?” Ana says concerned 

“Yeah so?” Amanda says crossing her arms

“Well that wasn’t just a normal size and cum pill” it adds a bit of, um, fertility to the sperm” Ana says trying to think of a rational way to explain it

“Why do you have that?” You ask

“I was going to ask if you wanted to have kids and if you did I was gonna pop the pill, but then all of them got involved and well...” she stops and blushes

“It’s alright but I’m not sure I’m ready for kids yet” you say sitting up and looking at her

Petra turns to Mara and gives her a suggestive look

“If you think I’m going to let him knock me up you have another thing coming!” Mara says angrily at the queens wrath

“It’s alright we just have to be careful” Ana says as she climbs up on the bed

“Just let us know when your going to cum so we can get off” she says as she puts her pussy above your mouth

“got it” you say as she lowers herself onto your face

Two of the women laid down at your sides and put your cock between their tits

Judging by how big they felt it was probably Petra and Eris

The soft tits pushed against each other as the rubber against your cock

You felt amazing all ready but it felt even better when you felt two tongues start to dance around your tip

You kept eating Ana out as the two women played with your cock and before long Ana came on your face

She gets off of you letting you breathe

You cough “a little warning next time?” You say angrily

“I’ve been saying that I was gonna cum for the last minute” she says sitting above you on the bed

“Your thighs are pretty good at blocking sound then” you say as Eris and Petra continue to Titfuck you

“I’m gonna cum you guys” you saybefore shooting a load all over their tits and faces

“I’m exhausted” Eris says before moving to the top of the bed to lie down

“Me too” says Petra moving to lie down next to Eris 

“As much as I’d like to keep going I’d rather not feel a few gallons of cum sloshing around inside me again” Amanda says going to the top of the bed and sitting down next to the other two women

“Guess that leaves us” Mara says looking at you and Ana 

“Back where it all started” Ana says sounding kind of nostalgic

“Ana you can have the dick” Mara says positions herself above your face

Ana slides onto your dick feeling her way down your shaft as she slowly lowered herself

Mara say on your face and you stick your tongue into her you hear a faint moan from the queen

Ana and Mara began making out as the grades in your face and dick

You grabbed Mara’s thighs pushing her pussy further into your face as you are her out furiously

Mara came on your face as you felt an orgasm start to build

You slapped the side of the queens thigh signaling her to move off your face

Mara moves her pussy off your face leaving trails of her juices from your mouth to her dripping pussy

“Babe I’m cuming” you say as Ana rides you

“Okay” she says beginning to slide off your cock

“Oh Ana I never congratulated you” Mara says watching as your wife slide her pussy off your length

“On what?” Ana asks

“Why becoming a mother of course” Mara says before pushing Ana all the way down to the base of your cock and holding her there as the feeling you re-entering her caused you to cum inside

Ana shut her eyes and threw her head back as you filled her up before falling onto you

Ana’s eyes shot open as you and her looked at each other in panic realizing what just happened

You both look around the room for Mara before you see her at the door fully clothed

“Ta ta lovebirds” she says gleefully with an evil smile

We’ll it’s official you had just stated a very new chapter In your lives together


	11. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x exo stranger

Ana sat next to you rubbing her stomach which had grown quite big in the months since Mara made you cum inside her

“I think I felt a kick” she says excitedly feeling her stomach through the shirt 

She was five months along at this point and she was getting bored with not being able to go on missions and with Rasputin offline she had little to do after getting his new body to the tower

“Can you tell me a story?” she says turning to you

“Sure waddya wanna hear” you say obliging your bored wife

“Let’s hear about your first time” she says turning to you smiling

“Huh, okay” you say thinking back to it

“It happened right after I became a guardian” you say thinking back

-flashback-

You stood on the edge of the hangar looking out over the city

You had just destroyed the heart of the black garden and saved the city

The Strange Exo walked away disappearing into blue dust

“Did she have a nice ass or is that just me?” You say to your ghost

“I- What?!” Your ghost says to you confused

“What I just thought it was weird that an Exo had such prominent... features” you say

“Features?” Your ghost says back to you confused

“I was trying to find an inoffensive way to talk about her ass and tits but since you wanna be so judgmental” you say walking back to your ship

All of the talk about the strange exos features had made you quite hard

You wondered what she looked like under that cloak

On your walks about the city you had seen what nude humans and awoken looked like in various shops, even got a look at a fairly accurate ikora cosplay but you hadn’t seen a nude Exo before

You sat down at the pilots chair of your ship  
And pulled down your pants with your ghost disappearing, knowing what you were about to do 

You closed your eyes imaging the nude Exo standing in front of you

You slowly jerked off at first before speeding up

You had only done this once or twice so it wasn’t long before you came

Your eyes shut as you orgasmed and you stayed there for a few seconds before opening them

To you let surprise the Exo was standing right in front of you covered in your orgasm 

“AHHH!” You yell surprised to see the Exo in your ship

“Enjoying yourself are we” she says wiping the cum from her white faceplate

“Umm yeah?” You say wondering why she was back

“You know I heard you talking about my ass and wanted to see how far it would go but it seems you went pretty far pretty fast” she says walking around behind you

She tied your hands together with some cable and came around front 

“You know I thought you were nice but the fact that you were jerking off to me is kind off disgusting” she says staring at you with your pants at your ankles

“The guardian of the city, a creep, who would have thought” she says sounding degrading

You felt terrible

“I’m just Messing with you” she says leaning in

“Truth is I’m rather flattered that you’re this hard because of me, back when I was a human, not many people found me attractive, needless to say I got some upgrades when I became an Exo but people were still hesitant about screwing a robot” she says before putting her finger tip on your cock

“Now what about me got you so riled up?” She says as she begins to slowly stroke you

“I... was wondering... what you looked like naked” you say breathing heavily as her cold metal hand grasped your cock

“Well let’s sate that curiosity shall we” she says as she removes her hand from your dick leaving you on the edge

Her clothes begin to glow as they turn to blue dust around her

Her tits were about an e cup and she had a huge ass

She did a quick spin to show you here entire nude form and examining her stark white body made you even harder

“Are all exos so...” you begin to ask

“Big?” She responds

“No I wanted to have some improvements over normal girls” she says putting her hands under her ass and pushing it up

“People are so worried about fucking exos, were probably more fun then real girls” she says pacing as her tits and ass shake with each step

“Watch this” she says getting on her knees in front of you

She puts her metal lips around your cock but instead of feeling cold it felt really warm

You look to the exos face and see an orange glow coming from her mouth

She bobs her head up and down with you hitting the back of her rubber throat

She removes your cock from her mouth and starts slowly jerking you off to keep you hard

“You want tighter?” She asks looking at you intently

“Umm sure” you reply not sure of why she meant

She put her mouth back on your cock taking you all the way down her throat and once you hit the back of her throat again you felt it tighten up around you

She moved back and forth on your cock with the warm tightness of her throat 

You felt yourself twitching inside of her

“I’m gonna-“ you try to say

Your shoot some of your load down her throat and try to pull out resulting in you spraying her face

“I’m sorry!” You say feeling awful for the coating of cum you just put on her

“It’s alright” she says wiping it off of her eyes

“It’s not like I can feel it, feel free to cum wherever and when ever you please” she says wiping more of your cum off her face

“Anywhere?” You ask getting an idea

“Where did you have in mind ?” She asks looking at your cock get hard again

“Can you warm up any part of your body?” You ask staring at her tits

“Of course” she says before setting them on your cock

You winced as she set the white boobs around your member feeling how warm and soft they were

She pushed them together and moved them up and down on your cock watching as you grit your teeth in an attempt not to cum instantly

You didn’t last long and sprayed her soft white tits in cum

“We really need to work on your endurance” she says taking your cock out from between her cum covered tits

“What did you expect? This is my first time” you say breathing heavily after cumming between her tits

“First time huh?” She says with a glint in her eye

“Well this won’t do...” she says looking to your flaccid dick

She grabs your dick holding it up with one hand  
And sits on your lap putting it between her ass cheeks 

She rubs your member between her ass cheeks causing it to get harder

She slides her ass off your cock before turning to face you

She climbs on top of you holding your dick beneath her artificial pussy

She slides you inside of her and feels your size inside of her before tightening her grip on your cock and warming her robotic folds around your length

“Does it feel good?” She asks as she raises and lowers herself onto your cock

“Well obviously” you say feeling her tight pussy hug your cock

“Can I do it inside?” You ask feeling your load start to build

“Are you worried about getting a robot pregnant?” She says giving you a confused look  
As she continues to bounce on your cock

“Ok” you say as you cum inside her

She stops bouncing on your dick letting you fill her up 

“You want to see where it went?” She says still sitting on your cock

“Sure” you say curious

She looks at her stomach and you see her “womb” start glowing through her rubber stomach

You could see the load you pumped into her shifting inside her as she shifted on your cock

“You have any more for me?” She asks sliding slightly up your shaft

“Plenty” you say already hard inside her

“Good” she says pulling a knife out of thin air

She reaches behind you and cuts your hands free before grabbing them and placing them on her waist

“I’m turning on my pleasure sensors, so now we’ll be able to see if you know enough to get me off she lowers herself onto your length and grunts as you fully enter her again

“Ough, you feel bigger than you look” she says as she slightly loosens herself around you

You feel the soft rubber her thighs and hips here made of as she began a new rhythm of bouncing on you

You reach back farther around her and feel her ass which was oddly soft

“Aren’t you handsy?” She says chuckling as you grope her ass

“I’m trying to get the most of this” you say as you continue to squeeze her rubber cheeks

“Well I’ll tell you what, if you get me to orgasm, you can put it in my ass” she says leaning in close to you

“Really?” You say getting more motivated

“Really” she says sounding more strained

“Okay then” you say pushing her down to the base of your cock

You cum inside her watching as the liquid fills her up

“Aahhhh!” She yells throwing her head back

You feel her tighten around you before she moves her head forward

“Fair enough” she says looking down at you

She slips off your cock leaking cum over the floor of your ship

She gets on her knees a few feet in front of you and shakes her ass calling you over

You get behind her and examine her white thighs and ass before lying your dick between her cheeks

“You ready?” You ask as your press your head against her asshole

“Claim your prize” she says pushing her ass back onto your cock

You place your hands on her ass as you begin to thrust inside her feeling her cold features as you ram her tight hole

You feel her asshole get warmer and tighten around your cock causing you to grunt

“You’ve already cum inside twice, you don’t need to hold out” she says as her ass claps against you

“Okay” you say as you push deep inside her

Her ass pressed against you as her asshole filled with your cum

You felt her get even tighter as she orgasmed from the feeling of your cum flooding her ass

“Do you have a camera?” She asks 

“Umm yea” you say digging through one of your ships compartments

“I want you to get a picture of everywhere you fucked me” she says walking over to you

“Okay” you say knowing you were gonna use these pictures

You hold up the camera taking a picture of her face where she opens her mouth showing the leftover the cum in her mouth

Next she pushes her cum covered tits together as you take a picture of them

She sits down on the chairs and spreads her legs causing the cum to leak out of her pussy before you take the picture

She turns around and pulls one of her ass cheeks to the side showing the creampie you left inside her ass

After you snap the picture she gets up and walks up to you and takes the camera

“One more” she says getting on her knees

She takes your dick in her hand and opens her mouth as if to suck it before taking a photo 

“Hope you had a fun first time” she says before disappearing into thin air

“Damn” you say still reeling from the experience

“Wow” Ana says with a visible wet spot on between her legs after the story

“What’d ya think?” You ask wondering what she thought about the first woman you fucked

“I think you have a thing for bray women with big asses” she says getting up

“What?” You say confused

She goes into one of her boxes and pulls out a journal and flips through it for a moment before finding a picture

“Was this the Exo you fucked?” She says showing you a picture of her and the Exo holding hands

“She’s your sister?” You say confused

“Yep names Elsie Bray, I checked her records of when she became an Exo, guess who her “internals” are based on” Ana says smiling coyly

“No way” you say

“Yep, you lost your virginity to a replica of my pussy, you’re welcome for the good time” she says before cuddling up next to you on the couch


	12. Sibling rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Exo Stranger x Ana Bray

“Your little girl is all set we’re just going to keep her overnight in case of any issues” the nurse says before shutting the door

Ana turns to you with a huge grin on her face

“As miserable as it has been I think I would have gone twice as long to have her” she says smiling 

“I know what you mean” you say holding her hand

“However, there is something I have missed” she says taking her tone from happy to sexy

She stands up and walks over to the blinds in and leans over to close them making her ass visible as the gap in the hospital gown spreads

She shuts the other blinds making her ass as visible as possible whenever she bends over

“10 minutes and you’re already trying to get me up your ass” you say walking over to the door and locking it

“Not just my ass” she says dropping the gown to the floor revealing her tits which had grown from their normal c to an e cup during her pregnancy

“Aren’t you a bit loose right now?” You ask knowing that she just gave birth to your daughter

“Please, if Jinju can heal a bullet wound in ten seconds she can heal a stretched out cunt” She says holding out her hand and summoning her ghost

Jinju flys between Ana’s legs and shoots beams of light at her pussy

Jinju disappears before Ana walks into you wrapping her arms around your neck

“Now you’re going to get naked, and you’re going to fuck me until I can’t feel my legs” she says before kissing you

You start to strip naked and go back to making out with her, furiously kissing her as she takes your clothes off

As soon as your shirt is off she gets on her knees in front of you and unbuckles your pants before sliding them down at the same time as your underwear allowing your cock to spring free

“When was the last time you came” she says before grasping your cock

“About a week ago” you say before she licks your cock from your ballsack all the way to your tip teasing it by twirling her tongue around it

“Oh so you’ve saved some up for me” she says looking at your cock lustfully

She wastes no time and quickly takes your cock in her mouth looking up at you as your entire cock slides in and out of her mouth

She took your entire length down her throat wrapping her lips around the base of your shaft and teasing the underside of your cock with her tongue

You put your hands on the back of her head assisting as she took your dick down her throat over and over

“I’m gonna cum!” You say as your cock twitches in her mouth

She quickly pulls your cock from her mouth and holds it up as you cum, covering her face and tits

“I’ve missed this” she says wiping the cum away from her eyes

You were still hard despite the massive orgasm and Ana quickly took notice

She pushed you back into your chair and sat on your dick causing it to enter her pussy

“Mmmmm oh my god” she says as you fill her completely with your cock

“All this time alone has definitely made you bigger” she says as she slowly takes your entire length

With out Ana and you screwing constantly, you had been taking care of yourself quite often this had the added bonus of gaining a couple inches over the last 9 months, your dick was now a foot long with no pill

“You feel so good inside me” she says having not been fucked in nearly a year

“Wanna go slow?” You ask wondering if she would be out of practice

“I wasn’t joking when I said I don’t want to feel my legs, Go, to, town” she says looking back at you as she fully takes your cock inside

You grab her tits as she bounces on your cock, massaging them as her ass clapped on your lap with each bounce

“You like em?” She asks as you feel her up

“They feel so big” you say as you continue to grope her

“Yeah I think I’m gonna have to make my own growth pill, these babies are fun” she says as you move your hands from her tits to her hips

“You almost there?” She asks looking over her shoulder 

“Yeah, are you sure you want it inside? I’m pretty sure you don’t want to wait another 9 months”  
You say as her ass continues to clap against you

“It took that fertile pill to get you to knock me up the first time, I think a normal creampie will be fine” she says as it gets harder and harder for you to hold out

You grip her thighs as you push her tight cunt onto your cock and cum inside her as she fully takes your length

“Fuck yes” she says falling back onto you

“I really missed this” she says reaching back rubbing your face with her hand

She turns around on your cock and you start softly kissing each other

“Well isn’t this an adorable little scene” a familiar voice says from the shadows

Ana, still on your dick creates her golden gun out of thin air and aims it at the shadows

“Who’s there!” She yells her eyes aglow with flame

“Calm down little sister” the stranger says from the shadows

“Elsie?” Ana says as the gun fades

“Hello sis” Elsie says finally in the light

“Would you mind getting off that cock and giving me a hug” a Elsie says opening her arms making you realize that she was naked and covered in cum

This didn’t seem to bother Ana as she walked up and hugged her sister

You watched as their bodies pressed against each other, their tits pressing into one another

The break the hug and hold hands

“Why are your here? and why are covered in cum” Ana says looking at her sister confused

“Well I know for him it has been almost seven years but for me I fucked him two minutes ago” she says holding her sisters hands

“I wanted to see if what became of him and clearly he’s still kicking” she says looking at you up and down

“Thanks for checking in” you say confused as to why she showed up still naked

“Please I’m not leaving yet” she says moving Ana back over to you

“Considering you just had my niece, i think we should do something to celebrate” she says as Ana sits back down on your lap

“If you wouldn’t mind slipping back inside her” Elsie says as you push your cock back into Ana 

“Now I can test out my new toy!” She says reaching under the hospital bed

She pulls out a missive dildo that must have been at least a foot long

“Why is that under there?” You ask surprised to see the massive fake cock

“Please, I can move through timelines, hiding a dildo under a bed isn’t exactly hard” she says as she holds it up to her pussy

The dick matched her, stark white with metal plates and lots of soft rubber

She held it in front of her pussy and a few small wires came out of it

It pulled itself onto her and quickly affixed itself to her pussy

“What the hell?” You and Ana say in unison

“It’s an advanced strap on that makes you feel as if you were actually fucking something, works for humans too” she says as she lines it up with her sisters ass

“Elsie I don’t know about this” Ana says as the massive dildo pressed against her asshole

“Please you’ve had that thing twelve inches up there” she says motioning to the small part of your cock still visible outside of Ana

“No it’s just that well, we’re sisters” Ana says sounding hesitant about sex for the first time ever

“Oh right you don’t remember when we were kids” Elsie says before slapping Ana’s ass

“When you were adopted you would sneak into my room every night and have me show you how to do everything to do with sex” she says now massaging Ana’s ass

“I gave you a demonstration on oral, anal, Handjobs, anything you asked” she says now pressing against her sisters asshole again

“And you loved it” she says plunging the fake cock deep inside Ana

“Ahhhhh! Fuck!” Ana yells as the dick fills her ass

She falls forward onto you with her tits pressing against your face as she acclimates to the cock spreading her ass

“Tight as ever sis” Elsie says looking over Ana’s shoulder to see her face

Ana had not been fucked in nine months and because of that she was not handling the dicks as graciously as she normally would with her blushing heavily and her tongue hanging out of her mouth

Ana gathered herself for a second to try and speak

“Elsie I haven’t had anything up there in nine months, can you slow down a bit” Ana says huffing

“I’m just trying to get you broken in for your husband here, you want to be able to fuck him without being a screaming mess right?” Elsie says, knowing how to play her sister 

“Okay” Ana says turning to you with your face between her huge tits

“Ready babe?” She asks you as you stand up with Elsie and your dick still inside of her

“Mmmppphhh” is all you could manage from between her breasts

Ana wrapped her legs around your back as she began to bounce on Your and Elsie’s cocks 

“This is one way to get back in the swing of things” Ana says barley able to speak with how hard she was being pounded

“Don’t talk just enjoy” Elsie says as her sisters ass bounces against her metallic skin

Ana took her advice and began kissing you as she was penetrated by the two massive cocks

You felt yourself about to cum but couldn’t let Ana know as she kissed you as if her life depended on it

You placed your hands on her ass and squeezed as you filled her up causing her to practically scream as you came inside while Elsie was still thrusting into her ass

“Oh my god that felt amazing” Ana says as you hold her up while Elsie continues to fuck her

“I’m almost done” Elsie says before pushing deep inside Ana 

“Ooooooooh” Ana moaned as the hot liquid from the artificial cock filled her up completely before Elsie took her off your dick and lowered her to the base of the dildo making sure to pump every drop of the liquid into her ass

Elsie dumped Ana onto the bed where she tried to push up but couldn’t 

“Why am I so...” Ana said as she passed out mid sentence 

“What the?” You say before Elsie pushes you back into the chair and handcuffs you to the arms

“Now that she’s taken care of we can deal with our business” she says letting the dildo fall to the floor

“What are you doing?” You say looking at the naked Exo and Ana dripping cum all over the bed

“I’m here to test something” she says lifting your dick so it was straight up

“What’s that?” You ask

“How long it will take for you to chose me over my sister” she says before slamming her pussy onto your cock

“That’s never gonna happen” you say huffing as she slowly rode your cock

“Please, I can have literally anything you could want in a woman, you want big tits?” She says before her tits grow to an h-cup

“You want a bigger ass?” You feel her ass grow bigger as she rides you

“You want a cunt tighter than anything you’ve ever felt?” She says as her pussy tightens around your cock causing you to cum

“I’m the ideal partner, I can be whatever you want.” She says as she removes her cum filled pussy from your cock

“You’re not the ideal partner” you say to her angrily

“Oh? Why’s that?” She says cockily

“You’re not my wife” you say back glaring at her

She seems annoyed by your loyalty to Ana before smiling

“The more you resist the more satisfying it’s going to be when I break you” she says with an evil tone

She plants her newly expanded ass on your dick and obviously you were enjoying having such a well equipped partner but it felt wrong knowing why she was doing this

“If you wanted to take me from her why not just go back before I met her and have your way with me then?” You ask as you watch her ass slowly slide up and down your cock

“What’s the fun in that?” She says as she takes you out of her ass

“I’ve stolen every girlfriend she’s ever had, I’m not lesbian, I’m not even bi, but they didn’t know that when I fucked them better than she ever could” she says before sliding her ass all the way to be base of your cock and rubbing it on your lap

“Why?” You ask trying not to cum as she explains how awful of a sister she was

“No reason, it was just fun watching her face as I got her girlfriends to cum” she says as she starts bouncing her ass on your cock again

“You’re actually the first guy she’s had it this bad for, you’ll be a special achievement” she says as you feel her asshole tighten before she slams her massive ass down on you causing you to fill her up

She gets up and turns around putting her tits in your face as you slip inside her pussy again

She starts bouncing on you without another word

You look over her should as her tits bounce in your face and see Ana quietly standing up

She slides off the bed without making a sound dripping cum on the floor as she picks up the dildo her sister had used on her

You look back to Elsie as Ana attaches the dildo to her pussy and walks up behind her sister

“Let’s make this interesting” you say as you grip her rubber ass and stand up still inside of her

“Glad to see you’re finally getting into this” she says happily

“Oh someone’s getting into something” you say as you spread her ass slightly

“Hmm?” She says before Ana shoves the footling dildo all the way up her sisters ass

“Thanks for the nap sis!, really needed that!” She says slamming into Elsie’s asshole

“How are you awake?” Elsie says as she bounces in the cocks

“I can get revived from the dead, getting woken up from some drugs isn’t that hard” Ana says as she starts to maneuver the dildo inside of her sisters ass

“I looked up the schematics of your model, there was a way to manually enable pleasure sensors somewhere in the ass” she says trying to find it with the fake cock

Elsie screams as she feels everything she has done that day hit her at once

“Found it!” Ana says as her sister struggles to stay upright while the two cocks penetrate her

“Is this what it my ass feels like? No wonder you like it so much back there” Ana says thrusting into Elsie with the fake dick allowing her to feel every inch of her sisters synthetic asshole

“Babe can you grab the blue packet out of my purse” Ana says before smacking Elsie’s ass

You reach back and find the packet and rip it open revealing two pills

“Pop em” Ana says as she begins to blush 

You eat the two pills and feel the familiar effects of your dick growing inside of Elsie causing her to scream at the feeling of the now fourteen inch cock spreading her robotic cunt

“I... can’t... take it” Elsie says sounding strained

“You sound just like this other woman I know, she wanted him to herself as well, let’s just say she’s left with a pretty substantial parting gift every time she has tried some shit” Ana says as you feel a load start to build

“Let’s give my sister here a parting gift babe” Ana says before leaning in to kiss you

You lean in to kiss Ana as both of you cum inside of Elsie 

“Aaaagghh” Elsie moans as the cum fills her up

Elsie falls off the cocks onto the hospital bed leaking cum onto it

“No no sis, we don’t want to make a mess” Ana says as she removes the dildo from her pussy

Ana places the wires at her sisters entrance before shoving the dildo into her asshole making Elsie feel as if she was fucking her own ass

“Let’s get you somewhere more private” Ana says before moving her sister into a closet in the room and shutting the door

“Don’t you thinks that’s a bit overkill” you say concerned at how long she would keep her there

“It’s only until we leave tomorrow, then she can time fuck all the girlfriends she wants” Ana says lying on the bed

“I have you” she says before smiling

“Thanks babe” you say squeezing next to her on the bed

“Speaking of me what was that second pill for?” You ask wrapping your arm behind her

“Endurance, I figured we have all night to wait so...” she trails off

Without another word you two were making out as if your lives depended on it thinking only about what you were going to do to each other


	13. De-Stressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader X Petra venj

You looked out the window of your apartment at the rainy sky as Ana breast fed your daughter

“How is she?” You ask turning to look at them both

“Good” Ana says smiling at your daughter

The baby let go of Ana’s tit before yawning and promptly falling asleep

Ana carries her into the other room and sets her down in the crib and softly shuts the door behind her

“She should be out until morning, she sure can sleep” Ana says plopping herself down next to you

“So we have all night?” You say before putting your arm around her

“As much as I would love to fuck your brains out right now, my tits are sore from nursing her” Ana says sounding sad

“Not to mention I don’t want to risk waking her up like last time” Ana says as she leans her head on your shoulder

“How about a story, that time with Petra you mentioned when you were fucking her in the dreaming city” Ana says now looking at you”

“Oh yeah” you say remembering that day in the dreaming city

“Ok hear goes”

~flashback~

“FUCKING BULLSHIT” you scream as you land at the vestian outpost

“Calm down” Your ghost tries to tell you through your yells

“That asshole was yelling at me to dismantle mines for fourty five minutes and what do I get for killing the Kell of Kells? A shitty sidearm that I could’ve stolen off of half the fallen in the system?” You say looking at the dregs promise that you received from the prison of elders

“Something upsetting you guardian?” Petra says walking up behind you

“Yeah variks gave me this shitty pistol that won’t even kill a thrall one one shot”  
You say before bolstering the gun

“Come with me let’s get you calmed down” she says motioning for you to follow her

You follow her to the back of the outpost to a secluded area where no one could see you getting more and more confused as to how this will help you de-stress

“Hey Petra how is this gonna-“ you are cut off by her kissing you

“I know that was probably enough to get you to stop thinking about the pistol but I would really like for you to relieve some of my stress” she says pointing between her legs

You consider her offer for a moment before she pushes you against the wall

She grabs her knife out of her pocket and cuts a hole in the skin tight top she was wearing leaving a clear view at her cleavage

She moved the knife down to her waist and ran it along it leaving a few strings holding her pants up

Next she took the knife between her legs and cut a hole right on her pussy and spread the ripped cloth giving you a clear view of her deep blue folds

She holstered her knife and pulled the ripped shirt down below her tits with them bouncing as they were freed from the skin tight latex

“What’ll it be?” She asks groping her own tit and placing a hand on the growing bulge in your pants

“I wouldn’t mind relaxing a bit” you say starting to pull down your pants

“That’s the spirit” she says lifting her leg and placing it on the wall next to you

You put you hand under her leg holding it up by the knee

You finally get your pants all the way down and your dick springs free and slaps her in the pussy

She licks her lips as she slides onto your cock, feeling every inch of your shaft

“You’re so hard, I’m flattered” she says as she reaches the base of you’re cock

“I can feel you pressing against my cervix” she says pressing lightly on her stomach

“You ready?” You ask as you get accustomed to her tight pussy

“Yes just don’t cum inside” she says before staring to slide up and down your shaft

That would be an issue

This was only the second time you had had sex, with the first being an Exo that made you cum almost instantly every time

Petra’s boobs bounced as she rapidly took your dick in and out of her

You were about to let her know that you were cumming but before you could do that she started making out with you as she orgasmed and tightened around your cock

The feeling of her dominating your mouth with her tongue and her clenched pussy wrapped around your dick caused you to cum deep inside her causing her to let out a surprised moan as her tongue was still in your mouth

She removed her tongue from your mouth before speaking

“Well shit” she says looking at the load dripping from her pussy

She pulled her cunt off your dick and spread it causing more to leak out

“Well I guess you can cum in me all you want, not like I can have any less of the stuff in me”  
She says sounding aggravated and turned on at the same time

You took her remark as the go ahead and pushed her into the wall behind her

You slipped inside her again pulling her pants down as you pinned her

“Getting rough are we?” She says hopping up and wrapping her legs around your back as you fucked her against the wall

You put your hands beneath her ass and gripped her as you fucked her pussy

“You feel so good” you say trying not to cum

“Guardian I can hear you struggling, it’s fine put it wherever” she says casually despite how deep you were inside her

You felt a surge of relief wash over you as you pumped another load into her womb watching as her eyes rolled back as she bit her lip when you came inside

“You done?” You ask as you finish cumming inside her

“I’m done when you are” she says pushing you further into her and milking every last drop of your cum

She takes her legs off your back and stands up with your dick still inside her before sliding off of it and leaking cum all over the floor

“Where do you want to fuck me?” She asks putting her hands on her hips

“Do you want to put it between my tits” she says pushing them together

“Or maybe up my ass” she says before turning around and spreading her ass

“Or I could just jerk you off until I completely covered in your cum” she says running her hand along your cock

You look at her body up and down before deciding

“Your tits look amazing” you say looking at them jiggle as she starts walking

“Okay” she says lying down on the ground

“Get down here” she says pushing her tits together again

You sit down on her stomach and place your dick between her tits

“They’re so soft” you say as she rubs your cock between them

“You can’t touch them if you want” she says taking her hands off them

You place your hands on her tits and push them together making the tip the only part of your dick you could see past her huge tits

You massaged them as you rubbed your dick between them and looked at petras normally blue skin turn light purple as her tits grew warmer from the attention

“I’m gonna blow” you say a load starts to build

“Cover me” she says huffing

You grip her tits firmly and push your dick all the way between them and cum soaking her face and the top of her tits in a thick layer of cum

After you finish cumming on her tits you get off of her and she stands up before pushing you to the ground yourself and planting her ass on your dick

She ran your cock between her ass cheeks and slowly shook her hips

The sight and feeling of her ass rubbing your cock made you hard again instantly and as soon as you were hard she lifted her ass slightly and pressed her asshole gently against your cock before sliding fully down your cock with her ass slapping against the base of you stomach

“Been a while since I’ve had anyone back there” she says before staring to bounce her ass on your cock

You placed you hands on her ass cheeks squeezing them as she bounced on you

“I don’t think I’d ever get tired of this” you say still massaging her ass

“You say that now but wait until I’ve milked you dry” she says before dropping her ass all the way down your cock

Her pushing her ass down so fast caused nearly caused you to cum but you held out trying not to cum in her again

“You already cum in my pussy, just put your load in my ass” she says sounding exasperated before lifting her ass and slamming it back down again causing you to cum deep in her

“FUCK YES!!” She yelled as your cum poured into her ass

“If you ever and I mean EVER need a fuckbuddy, my ass is ready” she says before smacking her ass

“You sure?” You say not thinking you were that good

“My ass hasn’t gotten that much attention in a long time” she says sliding off your cock which was soaked in cum

“You’ll have to get going, let me clean you off” she says taking your cock in her mouth

She cleans the cum off your cock and takes her mouth off of it but looks at for a moment before shrugging and taking it back down her throat

“I thought you were just cleaning it” you say watching her head bob up and down as she deep throats your member

She shrugs with your dick still down her throat before speeding up and playing with your ballsack

You feel the cum building and put your hand on the back of her head forcing her to take your whole load

You cum down her throat and moan loudly as she pulls her mouth off your cock

“You’re lucky you taste good” she says wiping the cum leaking from her mouth

“I’ll be seeing you guardian” she says walking away with your cum still dripping from her holes

“Wait you’re still naked” you say leaning against the wall you exhausted

“So?” She says cockily

“I don’t care if they see me naked, you’re the only one I’m letting inside” she says winking at you before walking her cum covered body out into the reef

“Holy shit” Ana says after you finish the story

“What?” You ask knowing you had done far more to her

“I just didn’t think of Petra as the “fuck me against this wall in public” type” she says with a surprised look on her face

“That’s a type?” You say surprised

“Yeah just like I’m a “fuck me until there is more of your dna in my body than mine” type” she says before smiling

“Well I’m happy to meet your type requirements right now” you say picking her up in your arms

“Hmmm as much as I don’t want to wake her up I think we need this” Ana says before kissing you

You walk into your room and set Ana down on the bed before slowly shutting the door for the night


	14. Shared shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Lady Efrideet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed tile once again cause it didn’t save the change

You were at the bar getting as drunk as you could as a guardian

Ana had made you take the day off from dad duties after you nearly passed out yesterday

You had gone all over the system fighting enemies, Training in the crucible, helping the vanguard with some strikes

After all of that you decided to relax at a bar to unwind and then head home

Until a familiar voice spoke up behind you

“Hello guardian” efrideet says with her hands on her hips

“Hey!” You say, surprised to see her

“What are you doing here?” You say as she sits down next to you

“Oh I just needed a break from that colony, I wanted to see Saladin but I think I missed him by a few days” she says looking solemnly at the bar

“What did you need to see him for?” You ask curiously

“Umm, personal reasons” she says quickly

“Right” you say weirded out by her fast response

“What have you been up to?” She asks changing the subject

“A lot actually” you say trying to remember everything you did

“I revived Saint-14, helped Rasputin destroy a star killing spaceship, tried to stop the darkness from invading the system, got married, had a kid” you run out of breath after listing off all of the events that had happened just in the past year

“Who’s the girl” efrideet says

“Ana bray” you say proud of yourself

“Damn, really?” Efrideet says surprised

“Yeah I know, I’m surprised she’s with me as well” you say still having trouble that she was the one who wanted to fuck you

“All this talk about your wife got you a bit exited huh?” She says pointing to the bulge in your pants

“Huh” you say looking down and seeing a bulge growing between your legs

“Oh shit!” You say planting your hands on it, trying to keep it covered

“Not bad” efrideet says watching you frantically try to keep it hidden

“Shit, how am I supposed to walk around with this thing sticking out?” You say panicked as it was fully hard and very obvious

“I could help” she says standing up

“What are you doing?” You say as she slides down your fly

Your dick still restrained by your underwear pops free and hangs out for all of a second before efrideet slides it inside her through her skin tight pants

“What the fuck!” You whisper as you fucked her in public 

“Relax” she says going on her tip toes

“Just act like we’re dancing over to the bathroom where you can relieve yourself” she says as she wiggles to fully get you hidden inside her

“If you aren’t relieved by the time we get there” she says with a lewd look on her face

You take her hands as if you were dancing and make your way to the bathroom with your cock almost entirely inside her

“Damn, I was gonna ask you how you married and had sex with a gay girl but damn I can feel why” she says pressing a hand against her stomach

You slowly move closer to the bath room

“This reminds me of my nights with Saladin” she says before wincing

“He was so much bigger than me, he practically used me as a flesh light” she says as you finally reach the door

You quickly slide out of her and went to relieve yourself

You sit down on the toilet and begin to jerk off

You start thinking of Ana and her bouncing on you but your thoughts drift to the idea of efrideet

You think of lifting her off the ground and using her like a flesh light like she had said before

Before you knew it you had cum

You quickly cleaned the mess you had made and walk outside to see efrideet back at her seat in the bar

You walk up next to her and sit down

“Thanks” you say sheepishly after you finished jerking off to her

“Enjoy that?” She asks, teasing you

“What did you get off to?” She asks leaning in

“My wife has sent me plenty of love, if you know what I mean” you say trying to make it seem like you weren’t lying

“Mhm Hmm” she grumbles as she takes a sip of her drink

You go back to your drink but it tastes funny

You look at it for a second and notice nothing peculiar before your vision starts to go blurry and you fall out of your seat

The last thing you see before blacking out is Efrideet standing over you

You start to wake up to the sound of clapping

You open your eyes slightly and see an ass bouncing on your cock

This wasn’t unusual to wake up to as Ana would fuck you in your sleep all the time

You sit back and enjoy the show as the ass smacks against you

You keep watching and notice things that are wrong

Her thighs look more tone than usual

She has a scar on her back

You look farther up and see her hair was longer and darker before she turns her head

“Morning” Efrideet says casually, as if she wasn’t raping you

“What the HELL!” You scream as you try to move but fail

“One second” she says as she slams herself down onto you as you cum inside of her

“Aaggh” you groan as you pump her full

She slides her pussy off your shaft and stands up leaking cum everywhere

“That looks like a lot more than just one load” you say as she leaks all over the bedroom floor

“Well yeah we’ve been going for nearly ten hours” she says before getting back on you

“Ten hours?!” You say shocked as you were supposed to get back to Ana the night before

“What? With a dick like that you really think I was gonna be happy with some dry humping? No no no, you’re spending a few hours with each and every place you can fuck me” she says before planting her pussy back on your cock

She had roughly d-cup tits and an ass that was about the same size as Ana’s 

You watched your previous loads spill out of her as she bounced on your cock

“Efrideet, how many times have I cum inside you?” You ask watching her tits bounce

“About 40” she says before leaning forward on you

“How am I not empty” you say as you cum inside her again

“I had my ghost analyze those pills in your pocket, some serious stimulants” she says before sitting her ass on your dick

“I whipped up a little mix” she says as she bounces her ass on your cock

“you won’t run out of cum for a week” she says before you shoot a load in her ass

She slides her ass all the way down your cock, taking your entire orgasm up her ass

“It feels so good having some cum in me again” she says before sliding her cum filled ass off of your length

You try to move again but still can’t

“Oh you won’t be moving for a while” she says before putting your cock between her tits

“That drug I hit you with at the bar is enough to knock out three legionaries” she says rubbing her tits up and down your cock

“I’m going to enjoy our time together” she says before shoving your entire cock down her throat as you cum, pumping a huge load straight down her throat

“Ahhhh” she say as she takes your length out of her mouth

“I didn’t think I’d ever feel this full because of cum but damn you proved me wrong” she says patting her stomach which had a visible bulge due to how much you had cum in her

“I’m going to go clean up, don’t go anywhere” she says sarcastically as she walks into the bathroom

You tried to figure out ways to move but couldn’t 

You get the idea to run arc light around your body in order to shock you out of your paralysis

You send a shock of it up and down your body allowing you to move again

You hopped out of the bed and tried to open the door but it was locked

You knew that you wouldn’t have enough time to break out without her catching you and there was no way to beat her in a one on one fight

You would have to surprise her 

you lean against the wall next to the bathroom door

As she walks out of the bathroom you grab her by the neck and push her against the wall trying to get her to pass out

In the commotion your dick had gone between her legs and as she struggled to get out of your grip, she slid down the wall as your dick entered her

You used this to your advantage and pushed it deeper inside her trying to keep her in place as you attempted to knock her out

“Harder” she says as you press her against the wall with your dick sheathed inside her

“What?” You say shocked that she wasn’t pissed

“Fuck me” she says bluntly

“Let me get this straight, you drugged me, raped me, and now you still want to fuck even though I have you pinned against a wall” you say confused

“I haven’t been used in years” she says angrily

“Yours is the first cock I’ve felt in a while that didn’t leave me reaching for a dildo” she says reaching down to stroke your dick which was still slightly outside of her

“Use me, fuck me, just don’t stop” she says with lust in her eyes

The offer was too good to pass up, but you were still pissed at her for kidnapping you, so you were gonna make sure you enjoyed this as much as possible

You picked her up farther and teased her pussy with your cock before dropping her down to its base hearing her to scream as the massive dick spread her cunt

You firmly gripped her ass and began to forcibly bounce her on your cock with her moaning loudly as she took the cock inside her over and over

You felt a load coming but didn’t feel the need to tell her so right before you came you made sure she had your entire length inside her before filling her to the brim with cum

She went limp in your arms as you flooded her

“Again” she said with your cock still emptying inside of her

You walk over to the bed with her ass still firmly in your hands before leaning her over it and examining her

She had a great body with toned legs and arms as well as a firm ass, all of which you were looking forward to using thoroughly

You squeezed her ass again before pressing your cock against her hole

“Be a little gentle, I rarely have people back-“ she is cut off as your entire cock enters her ass

“Ah fuck!” She yells as you start slamming her ass

“You’re lucky I like this” she says ripping the sheets on her bed by gripping them so tight

You gripped her waist as you fuck her ass, watching her cheeks shake as you slammed against them

You felt a load start to build and decide not to tell her again

You gripped her waist hard as you came in her ass causing her to moan

You slid the plump ass off of your cock and watched as the cum leaked out of it

She looks back at you seeing if you were done

You flip her over and hold her legs together and stick your dick between her thighs

She gets an angry look on her face 

“I’m not getting much out of this” she says as you run your dick between her thighs

“You said to use you, that’s exactly what I’m doing” you say as you continue to use her thighs to jerk you off

“But here you go” you say as you cum coating her stomach and tits

“Thanks” she says sarcastically

“You’ll like this next part better” you say flipping her over again and moving her farther up the bed

You lay on top of her as you push your dick into her ass and hear her moan as you press into her

You brace yourself above her and start fucking her with her small body beneath you

Efrideet was shorter than the other girls which made her easier to grip

You kept fucking her and heard the bed creak before it snapped in half dropping the mattress to the floor

Ignoring the broken bed you kept pounding her before pushing your cock as far into her as it would go and completely filling her

“AAAAHHH!” She moans loudly as you pump her ass full of cum

“Anything else” she says, huffing for air

“A few more things” you say eyeing her pussy

You line your cock up with her cunt but instead of pushing in you pull grab her legs and pull her onto you

“Ooooohhh...” she moaned as your entire dick slid into her quivering pussy

You moved your grip from her legs to her waist and started to bounce her on your cock

She had gone limp from the pleasure and was being used as a flesh light just like she had said

You watched as the Iron Lady slid up and down your length with her tits shaking all over the place as you bounced her on your cock

You were about to cum but you just kept bouncing her on your length even as you shot another load into her

You watched as the white liquid spilled out of her as her pussy took your cock over and over again

“Huh.. ahhh...mmmm” was all she could manage as she was overcome by her pleasure

You felt her cunt grip you as you continued railing her

You felt your orgasm start to build and pushed her all the way down your cock so that your entire length was inside her before you let loose

As you came inside her you felt her body go limp again

You finished cumming inside her and slid your cock out of her filled pussy

You examined it and saw that it was covered completely in both of your juices

You made your way up the bed and motioned for her to open her mouth

The barley awake woman opened her mouth allowing you to stick you dick down her throat

You would have been fine with her just cleaning you off, but you decided to get one last load off

You pushed her head farther onto your cock as she looked up at you and nodded before you began thrusting down her throat

She was way too tired to give you a proper blowjob but she didn’t want to miss out on the fun

She started to move her tongue around your shaft as you slid in and out of her mouth 

You came down her throat, releasing what felt like gallons of cum into her

You slid your cock out of her mouth slowly making sure that it was cleaned off 

You put the blanket over her body as she had passed out after all the fun

You go to leave the room but notice her ass sticking out from under the blanket

“One more couldn’t hurt” you think as you walk up to the bed with the sleeping Iron Lady

You line up your dick with her ass and start fucking her again groping and massaging her ass as you slid in and out of her exhausted body

“How are you even tighter when you’re asleep” you say to her despite her being passed out

“Thanks for letting me do this to you, been a while since I was able to go all out inside someone like this” you say to no one again

“Here it comes” you say as you prepare to cum inside her again

You shoot your finial load into her cum soaked ass watching as her pale skin dripped with remnants of the nights activities

You gave the iron ladies ass a good smack before walking out of the room

You arrive at your apartment about threes hours later

“Where have you been?!” Ana says as she runs up to you

“Kidnapped and raped by an Iron Lady” you say nonchalantly 

“Efrideet did that?” Ana says in shock before getting a pissed look on her face

“Don’t worry I made sure I got her back” you say remembering what you did to her

“Good” Ana says pouting 

You hear a notification go off on you’re holo pad

You pull it out of your bag and see a message from efrideet

“Wonder what she wants” Ana says still sounding pissed

You open the message and see a picture of her lying in the broken bed

“Not sure what you did to me last night but I can feel your dick more than I can feel my legs” the message says

“This may be the first time I don’t want you doing that to me” Ana says looking shocked at the shattered bed frame

“Really?” You say surprised 

“No” Ana says before pushing you into your bed room and locking the door

“Your going to fuck me harder” she says before straddling you and pushing her tongue down into your mouth


	15. Fireteam Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Female Titan x Female Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback memory

You sat around the fire pit of the new house you and Ana had bought

Amanda, Hawthorne, and Elsie sat around the fire pit with you and Ana 

“Thanks for having us over” Hawthorne said before taking a sip of her beer

“Our pleasure” said Ana leaning against your shoulder

“I’m going to to bed” your now ten year old daughter said yawning

“Goodnight sweetie!” You and Ana say as she sleepily wanders into the house

“Can’t believe she’s ten already” Amanda says leaning forward in her chair

“Feels like yesterday that Mara made you cum inside Ana” she says laughing

“As mad as I was then, I’m really glad she did, I wouldn’t trade Kate for anything” Ana said snuggling into your arm further

“Wait when did this happen?” Hawthorne says confused

“About a week after you and I fucked in that bar” you say

“So you had an orgy and didn’t invite me?” She says sounding hurt

“I asked you to be a bridesmaid and you said you didn’t want to!” Ana says exasperated

“I would’ve said yes if I new I would’ve gotten dicked like that again” Hawthorne says sounding sad

“Come to think of it, almost every time you’ve been up my ass has been during group sex of some sort” holiday chimes in

“Same here” Elsie says before getting strange looks from Ana and Hawthorne

“What?” She says looking back at them

“You had a three way with your sister?” Hawthorne says sounding grossed out

“Eris Morn got turned into a breeder and was dicked by half the hive in the system, these two got together when she locked him in a shower with her, he’s been raped at least 4 separate times since they started dating, with one of the rapists sitting at this fire right now, not to mention the fact that everyone sitting here has had his cock up their ass at one point, and I’m the weird one for using a strap-on on my sister” she says before taking a big sip of wine

“Well...” Amanda tries to argue but can’t deny what Elsie has just said

“Not to mention the fact the amount of group sex he has had, I count at least 5 times, not including that time with Petra in the dreaming city” Elsie says finally finishing her rant

“I only count four” Ana says thinking

“The time with me and Mara, me and holiday” she says as Amanda raises her glass

“Our wedding night and the time With Elsie” Ana says trying to think of any more

“There was one time before you two met” Elsie says looking to you

“Oh yeah!” You say remembering

“You better tell us that story” Ana says looking at you with wide eyes

“Why should I?” You say trying to annoy her

“We’ll all make it worth your while” Ana says motioning to the other girls

Amanda has slipped her tank top to the side slightly revealing one of her boobs, Hawthorne was poking the inside of her cheek with her tongue and Elsie was simply rubbing between her legs

“Sound like a deal?” Ana says pulling down her zipper, revealing her cleavage 

“Deal” you say getting ready to tell the story

~flashback~

You were walking through the hangar one day to meet your new Fireteam 

You wandered up to the ships that were parked in the hangar and saw a human female titan roughly a foot taller than you and an awoken warlock that was about half a foot shorter than you

“Hey” you say as you walk up to greet them

“Hello” the awoken warlock says with a purple blush crossing her light blue face

“Hmmph” the titan responds looking at you up and down before going into the ship

“What’s up with her” you ask the awoken warlock who was trying not to eye you up

“Oh she’s always like that, that’s why our last hunter left” she responds 

“Great” you say sarcastically 

“Hit the showers you three! Don’t want those fallen sniffing you out!” Cayde yells from above you

“Will do!” You say as the three of you start to walk towards the showers

“Not yet guardian! Zavala told me to tell you to fill out your Fireteam transfer slip, should be on your ships dash” he says before walking off

“I’ll catch up in a minute” you say to the two women as you turn back to your ship

After filling out the transfer sheet you walk towards the showers

“Let’s see we were in showers bravo if I remember correctly” you say as you walk up to the room

You open the door and see three shower stalls with two currently occupied

You see a large tan blur through the foggy glass in the first stall and a small blue blur sitting down in the second stall

You move closer and can almost hear soft moans coming from stall two

“Holy shit” you think to yourself 

“She’s really going at it” you think as you start to get hard from the idea

“I’ve got to get laid” you think as you strip down to take your own shower

You begin to wash up and as you are scrubbing your dick you can still make out faint moans from the next stall

The moans along with your rubbing made your dick hard again

“Well, not like there’s a better place for this” you think to yourself as you begin to jerk off

You stroke yourself for a few minutes before you hear the water stop in one of the other stalls

“What did I tell you about playing with yourself in the shower!?” You hear the titans voice yell as the door of the second stall opens 

“AHHHH!” The warlock yells as you hear the titan pick her up off the floor

Despite the commotion you were really close to cumming and as such didn’t want to stop

“Wait a damn minute” you hear the female titan say as your own door slides open

You had no time to react and had just reached your climax causing you to cum

The awoken warlock was standing in front of your door as it opened causing her to get covered in your cum

“You two pervs deserve each other” the titan says before pushing the small awoken woman into you

You both fall back into the shower with her wet tits pressing against your chest and your cock rubbing against her pussy lips

Her face turns a bright purple as she blushes from being so close to you

She hurriedly picks herself up and grabs a towel before running out of the showers

“Well I blew it” you say to yourself as you think of how she’ll think of you now

A few hours later the three of you return from your mission to Venus and land back in the hangar

You exit your ships with you and the warlock barely able to make eye contact with each other

“Well I have to give you two props” the female titan says walking up to both of you

“You went an entire mission without a cock up your ass” she says to the warlock who looked very embarrassed 

“And you went an entire mission without your cock up an ass” she says to you before laughing and going back into her ship

The awoken warlock quickly enters her ship and you follow suit, going to think about the whole situation in the back of your ship

You thought about what to do for ten minutes before you went to apologize

You knocked on the back of the ship before the hatch opened allowing you inside

“Hello” the small blue woman said blushing

“Hello” you say just as embarrassed as her

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry” you say as soon as you got the chance

“I shouldn’t have been masturbating in the showers and im REALLY sorry for cumming on you” you say looking down at the ground

“It’s fine, at least it felt nice” she says rubbing the back of her head with embarrassment 

“Did I, feel good?” She asks hesitantly

You think about her soft warm body pressed against yours, her D cup tits pressed into you as your cock ran along the outside of her pussy

“You felt amazing” you say without thinking

You look up to see her face bright purple and think that you made a mistake

“And by that I mean-“ she cuts you off

“If that’s the case then could you help me out” she says standing up and leaning against the wall

You see her slide down her belt slightly revealing a plump blue ass

Her blush had grown even brighter since revealing her ass to you

“Your penis is the first one I’ve seen” she says sheepishly

“I doubt I’m the first woman you’ve seen naked but...” she trails off

“All I could think about in that last mission was the feeling of your penis rubbing against me” she says not looking at you directly

“Do you think you could be my first?” She asks finally looking you in the eyes before giving her ass a small shake and smiling nervously 

You walk up behind her and turn her around

“I would love to” you say giving her a hug

She smiles at you still blushing like crazy 

“you only have your first time once, and if I’m your first time and you don’t like it, I won’t forgive myself” you say turning her back to the wall

“I think I’ll like it” she says looking at you

You examine her ass looking at the pale blue skin before squeezing one of her cheeks 

You unzip your pants allowing you cock to spring free from your fly

“It’s bigger than I remember it” she says looking at it over her shoulder

“You still want it?” You ask her

“Yes” she says sounding more sure than she looked 

“Okay” you say as you walk up behind her

You put your dick between her thighs with it pressing against her pussy like before 

You enjoy the feeling of her soft skin rubbing against your cock before you line up your cock with her entrance

“You ready” you say as you press against her pussy

“Mmm” she says as she nods

You place your hands on her hips as you slowly press into her

She winces as your cock enters her but motions for you to keep going

You push into her inch by inch until your entire cock is inside her

“Okay” she says wiggling her hips to get you as far inside her as possible

“What happens now” she asks turning to face you before looking at the massive cock that was hidden inside her

“Now I go in and out of you until I cum” you say looking at her plump blue ass

“Could you do it inside” she asks politely 

“I don’t want to have to clean it up like before” she says before looking back to the wall

“Sure” you say happy that you had met her

You slowly slide out of her before pushing back in, watching as her blue ass spread against your crotch as your cock spread her pussy

She was unbelievably tight so you were trying to take it slow so you didn’t fill her with cum in the first ten seconds

“I’m gonna cum” she says as your cock slides into her for the third time

“Speed up” she says looking at you over her shoulder 

Despite her being fully clothed save for her ass  
This was the hottest sex you had ever had

You sped up and before long feel a spray of liquid cover your cock

“I’m going to cum soon” you say as you watch her ass jiggle from the nonstop fucking

“Put it in me” she says with her face almost entirely purple from her blush

“Okay” you say as you look back down to her ass

You wrap your arms around her waist and push fully inside of the petite awoken before pumping a load into her pussy

“AHHHH!” She moans loudly as your cum fills her womb

You begin to slide out of her before she stops you

“Could you stay?” She asks turning to you with a smile

“Sure” you say happily 

You both get undressed and lay on her bed together

She slips you inside her again

“I don’t have enough energy to go another round but... well you feel really great inside me” she says turning to you with a blush

“I’ll be inside as long as you want” you say realizing that you didn’t even know her name yet

“By the way what’s your name?” You say to the small awoken before pulling her into you and spooning her

“Irina” she says before closing your eyes and falling asleep in your arms

You pull her closer again before falling asleep with your arms wrapped around the small awoken

“Morning love birds!” The titan shouts waking you and Irina up with you dick still inside her

“What the hell, lyla?” Irina shouts with your cock still deep inside her before trying to get up

“No no, don’t, you two are clearly comfortable, you little slut, he’s been on our Fireteam for a day and you’ve already had him up your ass!” The titan yells 

“This is my first time, how am I a-“ Irina tries to explain herself but gets cut off by lyla

“Oh my bad, one of you was just sexually assaulting the other” she says now getting a smug smile on her face

“We both agreed to-“ Irina tries to speak again

“You know that, I know that, but to anyone who’s sees this video it’s going to look like you pushed her against the wall and had your way with her” she says holding up a holo pad

You and Irina look at the pad in horror and see what she means

She had been filming through a doorway in the ship which made it look like you were raping her

“Now if I show this to Zavala, who’s he going to believe, the rapist and disgruntled victim, or the guardian who’s doing what’s best for her poor defenseless friend” she gets a twisted grin on her face

“What do you want” you say realizing that she’s blackmailing you

“I just want you two to keep going at it, maybe with some instruction by me” she says with a smug look

“You want us to be your own personal porno” you say realizing her intent

“Why get off to the bland stuff when you two can check all my boxes for me, all of my sexual desires can be acted out in front of me” she says sitting down 

“The first one I want to see you check off is anal” she says sneering

Irina turns to give you a nervous look

She leans in close to you and whispers

“Before last night I’ve never had anyone inside me at all, how am I supposed to take you up my ass when it’s my second time having sex?” She asks concerned

“It’s just like normal sex in a different hole” you say trying to reassure her

“Chop chop” lyla says as you try to calm down the petite awoken

Irina gets one her hands and knees on the bed, pushing her ass towards you

You get up and line your cock up with her asshole before seeing lyla filming it

“You ready?” You ask Irina knowing damn well that she wasn’t

“Sure” she says unconvincingly

You slowly push into her asshole watching her wince as you spread her hole

“That’s what I like to see” said lyla who had one hand filming and one hand in her pants

Despite the fact that you were being blackmailed, you were enjoying this quite a bit

Irina was insanely tight and the faces she was making while you tucked her ass were only making the experience better

“Make sure to cover her in it” lyla said as she masturbated to the sight of you railing the small awoken

“I’m going to cum Irina” you say as you start to throb in her asshole

“Do it on me” she says sounding sad

You pull out of her ass and start using her asscheeks to jerk you off before you soak her ass and back in cum

“Ahhh” you here lyla moan as she orgasms

“You know if you’re going to watch us you could at least get naked too!” Irina shouts angrily

“Fine, if it’ll get you to shut up” Lyla says standing up

As her armor drops to the floor, you see her body shape become more apparent as all she is left wearing is the skin tight under-suit

Soon that is also thrown to the wayside revealing her nude body which was nothing short of amazing

She was ripped, with six pack abs and defined biceps with g-cup tits that would have been massive if they weren’t on her 7 foot frame

You looked down her body and saw her pussy soaked from her orgasm and her thighs which looked like they could crush a skull

“Like what you see?” She says sneering

“Tell you what, once you finish checking my boxes with this slut, I’ll let you fuck a real woman” she says before turning around and revealing that her ass was just as great as the rest of her body

Lyla sat down and resumed her position of one hand between her legs and one filming you and Irina 

“Next up I want you to skull fuck her, no pansy teasing blowjobs, grab the back of her head and force your cock down her gullet” lyla said seeming to get wet at the thought

Irina looked at you before turning around

You sat down as she put her face above your cock which was still recovering after you covered her ass

“If you need some motivation, here” lyla says walking over to the hesitant awoken

She moves Irina’a head away from your crotch and plants her massive ass on your cock, grinding up and down your length until you grew hard between her asscheeks

“Remember what I said and you can go a step further” she says walking away causing her asscheeks to clap together

Your cock was now rock hard after the assjob which had left you wanting to fuck something

Luckily Irina lowered her head to your crotch as lyla picked up her camera and prepared to film you forcing the awoken onto your dick

“I’m sorry” you whispered to Irina as you put your hand on the back of her head

“Don’t worry about it” she says as she opens her mouth preparing for the cock that was about to be shoved down her throat

You looked to lyla seeing if she would have a change of heart but to no ones surprise she was motioning for you to put your cock down the warlocks throat

You sighed before pushing Irina’s mouth onto your cock

You gripped the base of her head feeling as you slid down her throat over and over watching her hair fall Onto her face as she bobbed up and down onto the cock

Yesterday this girl was a virgin and now she was taking a dick farther down her throat than some people who have had sex hundreds of times

“Cum down her throat” Lyla says as she orgasms

You look to Irina and see her give a nod before closing her eyes

You push her head down to the base of your cock shooting ropes of cum down her throat

She pops up off your cock struggling for air before sitting up and looking to lyla to see what is next

“Next up, hmmm, breed her” lyla says with narrowing eyes

“Excuse me?” Irina says standing up and leaking cum on the floor

“I want him to knock you up” lyla says playing with her tits mid conversation

“If you think I’ll-“ Irina tries to say something

“Keep in mind if you don’t let him cum inside you I’ll release that video to Zavala and your new boyfriend her gets put in prison for rape” lyla says with a grin

Irina sits down and lies back

“Irina are you sure?” You ask her not wanting to do this to her

“If I don’t let you get me pregnant you’ll go to prison for raping me because I wanted to have a fun first time, I’d rather not be a guardian for a bit than have you go to prison for me” Irina says in a sad tone

“Good, now can you do it in a mating press” lyla says as Irina looks at her confused

“Fold yourself In half sweetie” lyla says standing up and pushing Irina’s legs to her tits

Lyla moves out of your way allowing you to get on top of Irina 

“I’m sorry” you say looking her in the face as you get on top of her

“It’s fine, judging by the amount of your cum inside me I’d say you’re enjoying my body at the very least” she says with a faint smile

It was true that you were enjoying her body but you were looking forward to getting some revenge on lyla

“I’m not seeing a load in her pussy! Get on with it!” Lyla yells

You look to Irina for confirmation once again and after a small nod from her you push into her and watch her expression melt as the pleasure overtakes her

“Do you want me to go slow?” You ask her as she adjusts to your dick inside her

“Go to town” she says in a daze

“What?” You say confused to her lustful response

“This feels amazing, just fuck me” she says before wrapping her legs around your back

You smile and prepare to fuck her like there is no tomorrow

You start bouncing on her watching her eyes roll back with pleasure each time your dick slams against her cervix

“Cum in me” she says practically hypnotized by the pleasure

“You heard the lady” lyla says masturbating to the sight of your cock spreading her tight pussy

You feel a load start to build but keep fucking her tight pussy as it floods her cunt

Irina quivered with an orgasm as you pumped a load into her as you still plowed her now gasping for air while she panted

“Looks like the little slut is finally showing her true colors, a couple more times inside her and than you can play with me, hey do a good job and I may let you keep little miss cocksleeve here” lyla says before laughing

You were about to cum inside before Irina’s face returned to normal

“Is she buying it?” Irina whispers to you quietly

“Buying what?” You say looking at the woman who was a drooling mess less than a second ago

“The whole cock hungry slut bit” Irina says calmly as you continue to rail her

“I’d say” you say before turning to the titan and seeing her fingering herself fiercely

“Good, next time you cum in me, I’ll act like I’m too tired to go on” then when she gives you your “reward” I’ll get the jump on her” Irina says now with a grin on her face

“What are you gonna do?” You ask preparing to cum inside her again

“You’ll see” she says before tightening her legs grip on you

You pump her full again and watch her turn into the moaning mess before following through with her plan

“No... more” she says panting as her legs fall off your back and you slide out of her

“That should be enough” lyla says looking over the mess you made inside of Irina

Lyla effortlessly picks up the awoken warlock and puts her down in the chair 

“I think you’ve earned some fun with me” she says pushing you onto the bed

As you sit up she places her tits around your cock and begins to rub it with them

“Ahhh” you moan as the soft tits move up and down your shaft

“Now you get to fuck a real woman” she says taking her tits off your cock

She climbs on top of with her height resulting in your head going between her tits

You feel her climb up further before her hand grips your cock and lines it up with her entrance before you feel her warm pussy take in your cock in one go

“I’m glad your pretty big, most guys can’t even tickle me” she says before starting to ride you

“Thanks” you say from between her tits

She wasn’t as tight as Irina but you could tell she was far more experienced by the way she moved her hips on your cock

You reached behind the titan and stated to grope her ass causing her to moan with surprise 

“Adventurous are we? You know I could pop your dick off with one clench right?” She says with a threatening yet sexy tone

“Please like you don’t like that your ass is getting some love” you say as you continue to play with it

“Fair enough” she says as she begins to sped up her bounces

You feel a load start to build as her tits bounce against your face and you grip her ass firmly ass you push a load deep into her pussy

“Good job” she says allowing the ecstasy of your cum filling her womb to overtake her

The have a second of her being distracted by your orgasm was enough for Irina to sneak up behind her and push her down on the bed

“What the fu-“ is all lyla managed to squeak out before Irina sat on her face

“Now what?” You ask the awoken warlock whose face shifted from pride to thoughtfulness after the question

Before she could answer lyla violently grabbed her legs but instead of pushing the warlock off she seemed to be pulling her farther onto her face 

“Ahhh, she’s... really good at this” Irina says falling forward before bracing herself on the bed

“I was trying... to pin her down but... I don’t know how long I can hold out” she says huffing from the pleasure

“I got this” you says starting to fuck lyla again hoping you’d get her to loosen her grip on Irina’s thighs

“Agh!” Irina moans as the titan’s grip grows tighter around the warlocks blue thighs

“She’s going even faster now” Irina says as her eyes shoot open

“Do you want me to stop” you ask as you continue to fuck Lyla’s pussy

“If anything I want you to go faster” she says now smiling and blushing as the titan furiously eats her out 

“I’m gonna cum soon” you say trying to keep from orgasming just yet

“Me too” Irina says wincing

“Mmph” you hear from Irina’s pussy

“Let’s do it” you say before pumping a load into lyla

Irina shuts her eyes as she orgasms and you feel lyla tighten around your cock as her orgasm sprays out of her

Irina falls off of lyla’s face onto the bed before lyla moves up to join her

You move up to lie down next to them as well with both you and Irina cuddling into the titans soft body

“You know I think this whole Fireteam thing might just work” lyla says before the three of you nod off

“Fuck, how have you gotten so lucky with women?” Ana asks with a visible flush across her face

“No clue “ you say sitting back in your chair

“Whatever happened to those two” holiday asks before taking a sip of her drink

“I got moved to different Fireteam after Ghaul attacked, all dudes so no more stories until Ana here locked me in a shower” you say looking to Ana

“Anyway” Ana says shifting the subject

“I believed we promised you something” Ana says looking to the other girls around the fire

“Let’s head inside so we can make good on it” she say unwilling her jacket even further


	16. Promised Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Ana Bray x Amanda Holliday x Hawthorne x Exo Stranger

You walked into the bedroom and watched as Ana locked the door behind you

“You guys were serious?” You ask thinking that them fucking you after you told the story was a joke

“Oh we were very serious” Ana says before unzipping her jacket allowing her tits to spring free

“And after hearing that story I have something’s I need done to me” holiday says dropping her clothes to the floor

“Besides me and Hawthorne need to play catch-up with how much dick these two have gotten” Elsie says as her clothes disappear into the air

“Im looking forward to this, it’s been a while” Hawthorne says dropping all her clothes save for her bra and panties to the floor revealing how much smaller she was than the other women

Ana and Elsie had roughly e-cup tits with Holliday sitting comfortably at a D with all of them having fantastic asses

Hawthorne on the other hand had b-cup tits and and ass that looking like it would hurt to sit on

“No wonder he only fucked me once look at you guys!” She says looking at the stacked women all around her

“Hawthorne relax” Ana says trying to calm her down 

“Easy for you to say little miss Ass, it looks like you could use yours like a pillow” she says before slapping Ana’s ass

“You can use it as a pillow, trust me” you say

Ana gives you a flustered look with her face turning bright red

“Babe!” She yells embarrassed 

“Don’t worry Ana, we kinda figure that if it can be done, he’s done it to you” Amanda says 

“Good to know” Ana says calming down slightly

“Well good for you guys but how am I supposed to compete with those things!” Hawthorne says getting angrier as she looks at the other women’s tits

“Uhg fine” Elsie says reaching into her bag

“Take this” she says handing Hawthorne a vial of blue liquid

“What is it?” Hawthorne asks inspecting it

“It’s from my timeline, after the city fell they were in need of mother’s so this was used to enhance women so that they could be pushing out enough children to keep humanity alive, I have to say Ana looked fantastic after she took one” Elsie says calmly

Everyone else seemed stunned by this before Hawthorne took the entire thing in one go

“Wait!” Elsie tries to say before Hawthorne finishes it

“You are only supposed to take one dose!” Elsie says looking horrified

“What happens when I take the whole thing” Hawthorne says looking panicked

“Normally you get an extra inch to the hips and a cup size or two but with that much...” Elsie trails off

“Wha- Hng” Hawthorne is cutoff

“Here we go” Elsie says as Hawthorne clutches her chest

Hawthorne tits start to expand, causing her bra to tear

They grow for what feels like an eternity before the massive globes seem to settle

Her petite b-cup had turned into a massive G-cup with her normally small ass having grown to match Eris’s in size

“Well damn” Ana says examining Hawthorne’s new body

“Are these effects permanent?” Hawthorne asks looking down at her huge bussom 

“Well normally the woman who took these were resigning themselves the the fact that they would be getting fucked for 12 hours a day for weeks on end so... yeah” Elsie says looking up and down at Hawthorne

“Hey it’s not all bad, I can say that I’m looking forward to seeing these played with” Amanda says before squeezing Hawthorne’s tits from behind

“AHHHN” Hawthorne moaned as she orgasmed from simply the feeling of the pressure on her tits

“Another feature of the pill?” Hawthorne says, with her massive tits heaving as she recovered from the orgasm 

“Anything that would get you to push out babies faster” Elsie says before giving her a smack to the ass

“Enough of Hawthorne’s fat tits!” Ana says pushing you to the bed

“I say we have a competition to see who gets fucked first” Ana says turning to the other women

“Who ever can get him to cum the fastest without using their mouth, pussy or ass, gets screwed in any way they want” she says placing a hand on her hip

The other girls mumbled to each other before looking back to Ana and nodding

“Elsie will you go first, and no making yourself warmer or bigger” Ana says watching as her sister got on her knees in front of you

Elsie places her tits on either side of your cock before moving them up and down the length of your cock as she fondled your balls

“Miss this?” she said looking you in the eyes as she continued to rub your cock with her tits

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t” you say watching her boobs slide up and down your shaft

A few minutes later you came covering her tits and face in cum

She wiped some off her eyes but left it covering her tits before getting up and letting Hawthorne sit in front of you

“I’m going to test these girls out” she says placing her huge tits on your lap

“AHHH!” she moans as they touch your dick causing her to orgasm 

“You okay?” You ask as she almost falls over from the surprise orgasm

“Yeah I’m fine I just- AHHH!” She try’s to place her tits around your cock again but orgasms even quicker than the last time

She falls over from the pleasure and Elsie walks over to her pulling her aside

“Have fun Holliday, I’ll get her and her new assets acquainted” Elsie says before starting to massage the massive tits

“Hello sugar” Amanda says as she sits on your lap, placing your dick between her thighs 

“Sorry you didn’t get to use Hawthorne’s tits, it looked like you were looking forward to it” she says rubbing her soft thighs along your cock

“I was but, your thighs feel just as good” you say reaching to touch her tits as she rubs against you

“Speaking of feeling good I have something I want you to do to me if I win” she says beginning to blush as you play with her tits

She leans in closer to you and whispers in your ear

“You know how you put Irina in that mating press, do that to me and make sure that I’m as full as possible before you even think of pulling out” she says before speeding up her thighs rubbing against you

You think of being her thighs and tits pressed against you and imagined filling her to the brim with cum

“Oh hello!” She says as you cum all over her without realizing it 

“Looks like you like that idea too” she says as she moves her cum covered thighs from your cock

Ana gets on her knees in front of you before whispering

“We both know that I could make you cum in thirty seconds but whatever Amanda said seems to have you fired up” she says as her tits wrap around your cock

“So how about I take it slow and later you can do to me whatever she has you do to her” she says looking at you with lust in her eyes

Ana takes it slow with her tits rubbing your cock and about three minutes later you cum

“Looks like holiday’s the winner” Elsie says still massaging Hawthorne’s massive tits

“I already know what my prize is” Holliday says lying down and holding her knees up exposing her pussy

“Now I see why you were so excited, I’d want to fuck her like that too” she says licking her lips looking at Holiday’s pussy

“What are you waiting for, get inside!” Amanda yells

You get up onto the bed and lay down on top of the mechanic

Feeling her thighs and tits press against your body as you lay on top of her with your cock teasing her pussy

You enjoy the mechanics soft skin pressed against you as you push inside her feeling her pussy grip you before you are balls deep inside her

“Holy fuck, this feels like that time in your old apartment” she says as she gets acquainted with the massive cock inside her

“You want me to take it slow?” You ask feeling her tight cunt grips your length

“Fuck that, I want to feel this for weeks!” She says wrapping her legs around your back

“Okay” you say, as you prepare to fuck holiday as hard as she could take

You pull out of her almost entirely before slamming back into her, Feeling her entire body shake as she gets slammed by the cock

“Yes, yes holy fuck this is even better than I thought!” She yells as her legs grip on you loosens as she gives in to the pleasure

You feel a load start to build and push deep into her womb, filling her with so much cum that it poured out of her as you pumped it into her

“Did I say stop?” She asks as you pump her full

“But I thought-“ you try to get a word in

“No no no, you just keep fucking until you run out of cum to put inside me” she says wrapping her legs around you again

“Alright” you say as you begin to fuck her again

“Yes! I can’t tell you how much I enjoy you using me like this” she says as you wreck her pussy

“You’re still the tightest” say as you slam her cunt

You cum inside her again as you continue to rail her, not stoping even as you flooded her

“Keep going, I don’t wanna feel my legs in the morning!” She yells as you continue to fuck her

You felt her soft thighs press against your waist as her legs gripped you

You leaned into her, farther feeling her tits push against your chest as you began kissing her, still fucking her violently

You kept fucking her before you felt your cock twitch inside of her and unloaded your third load

“Ahhhh!” She moans as the hot liquid fills her for a third time

Her legs fall away allowing you to pull out of the cum filled mechanic

You examine her body and watch as she heaves and the cum leaks out from between her legs 

“You got any left?” Ana asks looking at your now flaccid dick

“Don’t think so” you say tired after fucking Amanda

“Well I’ve got something to fix that” she says walking over to the nightstand

She reaches inside and pulls out a red pill

“This is every single effect in one pill, except for the fertility” she says holding it out to you

You pop the pill and watch as your already twelve inch cock grows to roughly fourteen

“Fuck, that’s gonna be fun” Ana says looking at the massive dick

“So let me get this straight, he’ll be taking longer to cum but when he does it will probably be enough to get an entire town pregnant?” Elsie asks leaning next to your cock

“So who wants to take it for a spin first?” Ana asks, still staring at it

“I think we should have Hawthorne try it” Elsie says pointing to Hawthorne who was still lying on the floor

“Really, won’t she just be orgasming constantly?” Ana asks looking down at Hawthorne who seemed to have a look of ecstasy glued to her face

“Truth be told, I want to see the worst case scenario of what that thing does to someone, if she’s fine after having that thing shoved inside her, we should be too” she says all while looking at your dick

“Alright” you say moving the much heavier Hawthorne to to the bed next to holidays used body

You climb up on the bed and spread her legs getting a good view at her

“Where do you want it?” You ask her

“I don’t know if I could handle it in my pussy” she says rolling over

“Do it in my ass” she says before shaking her hips, making her now massive ass jiggle

“That’s an invitation if I’ve ever seen one” Elsie says before reaching between Ana’s legs

“We’ll keep each other busy while you have fun with Hawthorne” Ana says as her and Elsie lay down next to you and Hawthorne

You grip Hawthorne’s ass, causing her to moan before pressing against her asshole

“Want me to go slow?” You ask her watching her ass wiggle with every slight movement

“Hell no! I want to cum more times than I can count!” She says looking back at you

“Alright” you say, preparing to turn her into a cum soaked mess

You press inside her asshole and before you were even fully inside she came, spraying the area between her legs

You paused for a moment after her orgasm

“I’ll be doing that a lot, just keep going” she says looking back to you again

You began to pump her ass again, watching her try not to orgasm and fail, luckily for you, her near constant state of orgasm made her asshole extremely tight

You continue to fuck her, watching her ass clap against your crotch as you spread her with your cock

“I’m cumming” you say as you prepare to fill her ass

“Do it inside, I want to remember this” she says as she grips the bedsheets with all her strength

“Alright!” You say as you grip her ass and push all the way inside her before unleashing ropes and ropes of cum deep inside her

“AHHHHHH!” She moans loudly as your orgasm inside her caused her to cum twice

After letting your entire load pour into her ass you pulled out and watched her leak all over herself

She rolls over and looks at you with satisfaction in her eyes before sitting up and kissing you

She pulls her mouth off of your before leaning down and taking your dick in her hand

“I can’t handle another orgasm, so how about, I just give you another present before you move on to the sisters” she says before lying down on her stomach again and licking the tip of your cock

You push your cock into her face watching her struggle to take it all Before she makes a smug look as the entire thing goes down her throat

You place your hands on the back of her head and pull out before facefucking her

She moved her tongue in her mouth licking every inch of your dick as it slid in and out of her face

She looked at you with lust in her eyes as she began to play with her tits as the massive cock forced itself down her throat

The combined feeling of her tongue and tight throat as well as her groping herself caused you to cum

You gripped the back of her head as you came down her throat, watching as her eyes rolled back when she took the entire load

You pulled out of her face, putting a pillow under it to let her rest

You looked up to see Elsie using a strap on to cum inside of Ana

“Ahhh!” Ana moaned as the strap on put a load into her

“I need a break” she says falling forward off of her sisters dick

“Looks like it’s just you and me” Elsie says as she removes the strap on, placing it next to Amanda

“Looks like” you say moving behind her

You reach around and squeeze her tits as your cock presses against her ass

You lay down and spoon her before moving you hands from her tits to her ass and squeeze her firms ass as you slide your cock into her pussy

“You want me to put my pleasure sensors on?” She asks as her pussy warms around your length

“I don’t see why not” you say feeling up her cold white body

“Ok” she says activating them

“Gah!” She yells as she feels the sensation of the massive cock inside her

“You may be a little to big for me” she says turning to you with as lewd of a face that an Exo could make

“Oh, really?, so you admit Ana is tougher than you?” You say attempting to egg her on

“Nope” she say turning away with a sour  
expression

You move your hands to her tits again and grip them tight as you fuck her pussy

The contrast between her cold metallic exterior and her warm folds was fascinating and you were mesmerized by it as she took your length over and over again

“Hng!” You heard her say as her robotic pussy tightened around you as she orgasmed

“That was fast” you say teasing her

“Get a 14 inch cock shoved inside you and tell me how long you last” she responds as she continues to take you inside her

You continue to fuck her and feel yourself start to twitch inside of the Exo

You grip her tits firmly as you explode inside her causing her to drop her normally calm demeanor as she lets out an insanely lewd moa

“Well someone’s having fun” Ana says waking up

“Sure is” you say pulling out of Elsie’s pussy

“Looks like I’m the last one you need to fill” she says looking at the other women

“Mind if I help filling you?” You hear a voice say

You look to see Amanda putting on Elsie artificial dick and laying next to ana

“This could be fun” Ana says sitting on the cock

“Amanda, I was kind of looking forward to a one on one with my wife” you say as the mechanic begins to push into Ana

“Well there is only one way I’m pulling out of her” Amanda says reaching down and smacking her ass

Ana lays down on top of Amanda with the cock still inside her

You move between the legs of the two women and press your cock against Amanda’s asshole as Ana bounces on the artificial dick

You push inside of the mechanic watching her face turn into a smile as the massive cock spreads her ass

“Holy fuck guardian” she says as you feel your entire length inside of her

“Ana do you wanna do that thing we talked about?” Amanda asks as you begin to thrust into her ass

“That sounds awesome” Ana says as she folds her legs up

Amanda reaches up and holds Ana’s legs, putting her in a full Nelson

“Fuck yes!” Ana says as she leans her head back and curls her toes as the strap on forces itself inside of her

You continue to fuck Amanda and grip her hips to fuck her faster

“I’m cumming!” The blonde mechanic yells before the strap on shoots a load into Ana’s ass causing her to cum as well

In all of the excitement you pumped your own load into Amanda’s ass

Amanda let go of Ana and passed out after being filled for the fourth time that night

You slid your wife off of the cock and held her as you began to cuddle amongst the passed out women

“Can we finish with one more together?” Ana asks you blushing 

“Sure” you say watching as she moves her hair out of her face

She lays down and spreads her pussy inviting you to fuck her

You lay on top of your wife, holding yourself above her and looking at her blush as your length teases her entrance

You feel her pussy lips against your cock and push into her watching her expression change from sweet to orgasmic in seconds 

With every thrust you felt her soft tits press against your chest and before long you were both ready to cum

She wraps her legs around your back as your cock throbs inside her

You both lean in and put your tongues in each other’s mouths as you put a load deep in her womb

Even As you finish pumping your load into her her legs grip on you remains

“I love you” she say to no one as you sleep on top of her with your dick still inside her

“Hmm” she sighs contented as she too falls asleep with her legs wrapped around your back

“That’s love” the stranger says watching as you and Ana sleep the next morning

“Sure is” Amanda says looking at your two nude bodies pressed against each other


	17. Repopulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader X Petra Venj x Mara Sov

You woke up balls deep inside Ana with your ghost telling you that you were receiving an urgent transmission

“Guardian” you hear Petra say over your ghost

“Morning” you say as you put on a shirt

“We need you at the reef” she says in her usual stern tone

“For what” Ana says as she wakes up behind you

“We have suffered major population drops as a result of the curse on the dreaming city and Uldren’s scorn” she says before hesitating

“We need you to breed some of the awoken, we ask for you because we have reason to believe that your wife’s, modifications may be necessary” she says looking away

“You want me to get your people pregnant, won’t that mess up the whole purebred thing you have going?” You ask as Ana leans against you

“Don’t worry about raising them or them having your DNA, we can alter them to be as awoken as we want, we just need you to put some cum between the legs of our volunteers” she says matter of factly

You look to Ana to see what she thinks

“Go ahead, as long as you don’t need to raise them, I’m fine with it” she says more calm than you expected 

“Alright Petra, I’m on my way” you say before putting on the rest of your clothes

A few hours later you arrive at the reef and see Petra waiting for you

“Hello guardian” she says formally

“Hello Petra” you say back looking around at the reef architecture

“Let’s get moving” she says as you both walk away

“This place brings back memories” you say looking at where variks used to be

“Yeah like the time you fucked me in the back room over there” she say pointing to a small room off to the side of the dock

“Yeah, variks finding us like that was not very fun” you say bashfully

“Ehh he didn’t care” Petra says as you reach the door

The door opens into a long hallway with awoken asses sticking out of holes

“What is this?” You ask looking at the blue and purple asses that were hanging out of the wall

“These are our volunteers” she says motioning to the asses

“Just pump each one full and move to the next” she says acting as though you weren’t about to cum in fifty women

“I don’t know how how I’m gonna get them pregnant, I was barley able to knock Ana up” you say

“I had Ana transmat this over” she says pulling a pill from her back pocket

“Let me guess, makes sure I don’t run out of cum and fertility” you say looking at the pill

“Also size, but that’s just for making sure that my Corsair’s have a good time” she says placing a hand on the ass of the nearest Corsair

“Now get to work, these corsairs won’t get themselves pregnant” she says before smacking the ass of the Corsair 

“Enjoy” she says as she enters a side room

You pop the pill and pull down your pants, standing in front of the corsairs naked bottom

You place your dick atop the ass of the Corsair admiring their firm ass

You place your tip against her pussy and push inside and begin to thrust inside of the purple woman

You feel her ass as you slide in and out of her before pushing balls deep into her and putting a load into her womb

“Th-thanks” you hear muffled from the other side of the wall before the ass gets pulled through the hole

“One down” you say looking down the hall

“A whole lot more to go” you say positioning yourself in front of the next awoken pussy

After hours of cumming in corsairs, you had finally reached the second to last pussy

“Heeelloooo~” the Corsair said through the wall

“Someone’s excited” you say placing your hands on her ass

“Well if the faces my neighbor was making were any indication, I’m gonna like what you’re about to shove inside me” she says before the ass wiggles slightly in the wall

“If you wouldn’t mind putting an extra load in me, I want to be EXTRA sure I get pregnant” she says sounding giddy

“Alright” you say lining up your dick with her awaiting pussy

You plunge your dick her to her folds, hearing her squeal on the other side of the wall

You grip her ass as you fuck her, groping and squeezing it as her pussy spreads to take your cock

“Aahhn” you hear her moan as she orgasms onto your dick

You grip her ass tight as you pump a load into her womb

“A-again!” The voice says

“Sure thing” you say having not even finished pumping your first load into her

You regain you grip on her ass and start plowing her pussy despite how much cum it was filled with

“You have a pretty nice ass” you say examining it ass it bounced against you

“You have a pretty nice cock” the awoken says before orgasming

She tightened around your cock as she came and with her tightness you came in her womb once again before 

The blue ass slid into the wall before the bottom half of a face blew you a kiss through the hole

You move to the last awoken and attempt to talk to them

“So are you as enthusiastic as the last one?” You say to the light purple ass sticking out of the wall

No one responded

“Okay all business got it” you say feeling up her ass as you line your cock up with her awaiting cunt

The ass squirmed a bit in the wall but settled down as you began to fuck it

“You feel great” you say as you fuck her, trying to start a conversation 

The only response was the ass wiggling some more

“I’m going to cum!” You say as her pussy grips you as she orgasms 

“Mmmpphh!” You hear from the other side of the wall

“Huh?” You say not able to understand them

“Ah- Don’t tucking cum in me!” A familiar voice yelled

“Mara?!” You say as you pump a load into her womb

“You’ve got to be kidding me” she says as her ass disappears into the hole 

“I’m so dead” you say thinking of how pissed Mara will be and then how pissed Ana will be if Mara is pregnant 

“Guardian can you please report to the queens quarters” a voice said over the intercom a few minutes later

You pull out you’re ghost as you pull up your pants

“Ghost tell Ana I love her” you say as you begin to walk to the queens quarters

You enter her extravagant bedroom and see her sitting in a chair wearing a loose fitting bathrobe that allowed you a clear view of her pussy

“Hello” you say sheepishly to the pissed of queen

“Hello” she says not sounding as mad as you thought she would

“So about getting you pregnant I-“ she cuts you off

“I’m not pregnant I just had the scan done” she says placing a data pad on the table next to her

“How are you not pregnant?” You ask wondering if you took the wrong pill

“My best guess is that the extra load you pumped into that slut next to me, was the last bit of fertility” she say motioning for you so sit next to her

“If you aren’t pregnant than why do you sound sad” you say sitting next to the queen

“I see you and Ana walking with your kid, and now my awoken speaking about how happy they are to be mothers, and it made me think of how much I failed them” she says with a somber tone

“How?” You say concerned

“I was alive, I survived oryx’s attack and was fine, but I stayed in my throne world, I let uldren go mad, let my people die, I feel like a failure and that... if I was a mother I could redeem myself by bringing new life for all of those I destroyed” she says starting to cry

You hug the queen having never seen her so emotional before

“Mara are you sure you want me to be the father, I mean you and I never really bonded” you say leaving her embrace

“You’re the only one I trust enough to be” she says with a look of desperation

“I’m out of the fertility, how will I-“ she holds up another pill

“Petra had two, probably wanted to use it on me, now I’m not so opposed” she says holding it out to you

You take the pill and watch as she drops the bathrobe on the floor exposing her body to you

You walk over to the bed with the nude queen and lay down next to her

She rolls over putting her back to you and signaling for you to move in closer to her

You slide closer to her with your dick going between her legs and laying against her pussy

Her hand takes your cock in and aligns it with her pussy before pressing her ass against you, and taking your cock between her pussy lips

She starts moving her hips back and forth as you wrap your arms around her, causing her tits to press against your forearms

You begin to move your hips with her rhythm causing the queen to moan softly

“Enjoying this” you ask as you fuck her slowly

“More than you know” she says as move one of your arms from her chest

You grip one of her tits with one hand while reaching down and fingering her as she takes your dick

“This is new” she says looking back to you

“Ana and I have been trying some new things lately” you say as your cock throbs inside of her

You stop playing with her as your thrusts pick up speed and you wrap your arms around her stomach and push her onto your cock

“I’m cumming” she says right before you cum inside of her

“Ahhh!” She moans loudly as you orgasm alongside her

You let your dick finish Cumming inside her before pulling out of the filled queen

You get off the bed and go to put on your clothes before you hear her speak

“Guardian?” She says as you reach for your pants

You turn to see her on her knees with her ass in the air on the bed

“Could you make sure that I’m pregnant” she says as she shakes her ass

“Only to make sure” you say sarcastically climbing back up on the bed

You get behind her and grope her ass before positioning your length against her pussy

You place your hands on her waist as you pushed your cock into her soaking wet cunt

You use your grip on her waist to push her back and forth on your cock picking up the pace as your cock spreads her pussy with each thrust

“How do you get bigger each time we fuck?” She asks through a lewd smile

“Thank my wife for that” you say groping her ass with one hand and gripping her waist with the other

“Speaking of Ana, how will she feel about you knocking me up” Mara says in a now serious tone

“She said she was fine me with me getting some awoken pregnant as long as they I didn’t have to raise them” you say feeling the queens thighs bounce against you

“Alright, in that case, you remember what you did to me the first time we fucked?” She says flipping over from doggy style to missionary 

“I left you a cum filled mess on the floor of your throne world” you reply to her question

“I want you to do that to Petra” she says before biting her lip as she came

“I- one second” you say as you prepare to cum

You explode inside of the queen watching her composure melt away as your cum floods her

“I think that’s enough to be sure” you say pulling out of her now overflowing pussy

“For me yes” she says before pressing a button on a remote

“But I have one more task for you before you leave” she says as someone opens the door

You turn to see Petra who seemed shocked at waking in on you and Mara

“H-hello my queen, and hello guardian” she says walking closer 

“Petra as you know, he is currently very fertile and will be unable to have sex with his wife without getting her pregnant for a while” Mara says matter of factly as your cum leaks out of her

“We wouldn’t want him being at such an inconvenience because of the needs of the awoken so how about you help him get emptied out so that him and his wife can enjoy tonight” Mara says getting a smug look on her face

“Petra are you okay with this?” You ask the blue woman who was already stripping down

“I am the queens wrath, I do as she commands” Petra says walking her nude body over to you

“Use me however you see fit” she says spreading her legs and opening her mouth

You get on your knees in front of her and she puts her lips around your tip before Mara grips the back of her head

Mara begins pushing Petra’s head further down your cock as you began thrusting down her throat 

Petra had a lewd look of satisfaction on her face as you cock slid in and out of her mouth 

“Here it comes!” You say before Mara shoves her face all the way down your cock

You unload down Petras throat watching as your cum pours out of her mouth

“Ahhh, thanks for that” Petra says moving her mouth away from your cock

“Looks like he still has a few left” Mara says placing a hand on your cock

“I suppose my ass would be a good place to dump it” Petra says turning around and laying on her stomach

You press your hands into her ass and spread her cheeks apart 

Mara lays on top of Petra with her purple tits pressing against petras blue ass

“What? I’m just trying to give you a better view” she says looking at your cock pressed against Petra’s asshole

“Mara, your creampie is leaking on my neck” Petra says looking back

“Enjoy it” is all Mara says before looking at you and nodding

You grip the sides of Petra’s ass and push inside Hearing her moan as you push into her ass

Mara seems intrigued by your cock spreading the asshole of her queens wrath

“I have an idea” Mara says moving down Petra’s body

As Mara moves down she began giving you a titjob as your cock slid in and out of Petra 

“Fuck” you say as you cock rubs against the queens tits as it fucks Petra

“I take it we don’t have long before you fill her up?” Mara says looking at your face as you struggle not to cum in the queens wrath

“Not Long at all!” You say right before cumming

You pull out of Petra’s ass as you cum, covering her ass and Mara’s tits in a layer of the white liquid

“Looks like you need a little cleaning” Mara says taking your cock between her lips

Mara seemed to be smiling as your cock went in and out of her mouth, looking at your face as you struggled not to cum down her throat instantly 

“Guardian, I think she’s enjoying it as match as you” Petra says looking back at her queens ass

“I’m not so sure about that” you say trying not to cum

“We’ll just show her how much fun you’re having then” Petra says

You grab the back and top of Mara’s head as you push your cock all the way down her throat and dump ounces of cum into her watching her eyes roll back as the liquid floods her stomach

“Auugh, it amazes me how you can fill me up with so much” Mara says wiping some from her lips

“Got any left?” Petra says looking at your still erect cock

“Why?” You ask watching as the horny awoken crawled over to you

“I have one more place for you to empty out” she says getting on top of you and spreading her pussy

“You sure” you says as the awoken lowers herself onto you

“It’s the least I can do after nearly getting Mara knocked up, at least our kids can play together” she says as her pussy smothers your cock

The awoken leans forward and begins to kiss you, putting her hands on your face as you reach behind her and massage her ass

“Since when are you so handsy” she says as she moves her hips up and down on your cock

“Since my wife is a fucking nympho” you say gripping her ass as you prepare to cum

“I would be too if it was you between my legs” she says as she orgasms

You push her ass down as you cum and watch as your loads pour out of her pussy as it overflows

“I’m going to take a rest” she says laying on top of you

“Umm Petra?” You say as her tits practically suffocate you

“Just enjoy it” she says falling asleep

“Guess I will” you say lying underneath the nude awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap


End file.
